Crónica de una Violación
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: Ella quizás lo sabía. Todas decían que él no era bueno, que estaba jugando con ella, pero Madeleine fingía no escuchar. El amor, ciega más vilmente que una venda sobre los ojos. Cuando sucedió no pudo creerlo. Había sido violada. Nyo!Canadá; UsCan; PruCan
1. La dura realidad

Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

"Todo lo que vemos o parecemos es solamente un sueño dentro de un sueño."

_**Edgar Allan Poe**_

* * *

><p><strong>Crónica de una Violación.<strong>

Madeleine es dulce, tímida y hermosa. Él es un vago, mujeriego y seductor.

¿Qué pasa cuando ella se fija en él? Algo que nadie podría haberse imaginado... y que quizás en el fondo ella lo supo desde que todo había empezado.

* * *

><p>Madeleine Williams tiene una vida perfecta. Bueno, quizás no tan perfecta como quiere creer. Pero siempre fue una buena vida, al menos la vida que siempre había tenido. A sus 17 años ha tenido que pasar muchas cosas que quizás alguien de su edad no haya tenido que vivir pero a todas se ha sobrepuesto construyendo para sí misma un mundo en el cual todo es perfecto, donde ella teje fantasías de príncipes de brillante armadura que salvan princesas de largos cabellos, como en los cuentos que de niña le contaba su padre.<p>

Ahora las cosas son diferentes. En un breve instante, todo ese mundo idílico se había desmoronado y había quedado sola, a merced del mundo cruel y monstruoso del que estaba intentando escapar. En un parpadeo había perdido la niñez y la inocencia que se había negado dejar atrás todos estos años, se sentía abandonada, usada, fría, sin vida.

_Se sentía sucia._

Madeleine corre a su casa con lágrimas surcándole los ojos, empañándole los lentes e impidiéndole ver el camino, y logrando que en varias ocasiones caiga y se raspe las rodillas, las manos, los brazos. Se sostenía precariamente sobre sus dos delgadas piernitas, intentando encontrar el apoyo que le faltaba en las paredes de las casas. Agradecía que nadie estuviera en las calles, lucía deplorable.

La falda la tiene ensangrentada y subida, cierra los ojos y trata de que las lágrimas se disipen. Solo un poco, un poco más y va a llegar a casa. Va a estar bien, va a estar bien… pero lo que ahora siente dista mucho de la realidad agradable que se planteó hoy, hacía solo unas 12 horas atrás.

Cuando despertó y olió el ramo de rosas que descansaba sobre su mesa de noche creyó que este sería un día hermoso, que todo saldría bien, que le vería, que le susurraría cosas lindas al oído justo como esa primera vez que se vieron.

Pero las cosas nunca salen como las planeamos. Y eso lo aprendió de la peor manera.

Al fin llega a casa, busca desesperadamente en su bolso de colegio las llaves de la puerta. No están en el bolsillo, no están dentro. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Donde están las malditas llaves? Ya no puede aguantar la presión en sus hombros, está temblando. Vuelve a buscar y las encuentra en el fondo, allá bajo los cuadernos. Desesperada, sin tener muy clara la visión intenta meter la llave de cualquier forma, lo que naturalmente falla y en un descuido las deja caer.

Desorientada, observa el piso con fijeza. Le duele demasiado como para agacharse pero debe hacerlo. Pronto llegará papá y… y ella no quiere verlo. O bien, no quiere que él le vea así. Se agacha, le duele, le punza, pero toma las llaves y logra por fin abrir la puerta. Cierra con descuido y va corriendo a su habitación. Las lagrimas traicioneras han vuelto y ahora si quiere llorar en paz.

Quiere desahogar toda la tristeza de su corazón, todo el peso que siente. Quiere recuperarse del golpe que le dio conocer esa faceta suya…

Cierra la puerta de su habitación con llave. Ahí se siente segura, es el único lugar donde a partir de ahora se sentirá segura. Apoya la espalda en la puerta y se desliza por ella hasta alcanzar el suelo, y llora.

Llora porque es lo único que atina a hacer y, no sabe que dirección tomar. Abraza sus rodillas y acomoda la mejilla en una de ellas mientras rememora cada maldito detalle de lo que sucedió.

Recuerda la lengua caliente sobre la suya, las manos ansiosas recorriendo lugares con avidez, tocando, presionando, rompiendo todo. Su olor, ese olor que se le antojaba magnífico ahora le parecía asqueroso, mezcla de sudor y tufo a sexo. Esa sonrisa que ahora reconoce en una mueca bestial, sádica. Se frota los brazos tratando de borrar la sensación de los besos y caricias rudos, esos que ella no quería sentir pero tampoco pudo evitar. No puede creer que fue violada. Que él la violó.

_Se siente asquerosa, aprovechada. Y está en shock. _

Sus dulces ojos violetas lucen apagados y están rojizos de tanto llorar. No quiere salir fuera nunca más, no quiere ver a su padre, no quiere hablarle. Le avergüenza la idea de mirarle a los ojos, como si él, de alguna manera pudiera ver a través de ella y darse cuenta de que ya no era pura, ya no era una inocente… ya no era su niña.

Se avergüenza de si misma, y llora y grita todo lo que desea, se abraza a si misma buscando el calor que huyó de su cuerpo dejándola helada e inerte.

En un ataque de pánico corre al baño y sin quitarse el uniforme se mete bajo la ducha. El agua está fría y su piel reacciona erizándose por completo. Pero ella parece no sentir nada más allá de repugnancia y aturdimiento.

Toma su esponja rosa y la enjabona con insistencia, y luego la frota contra su piel, sus brazos, sus piernas. Se quita la camisa mojada y la echa al suelo junto con su falda y su ropa interior. Siente asco de tocarse a sí misma pero aun así enjabona cada parte de sí como si de esa forma pudiera borrar la esencia de él, quitarla de su piel. El olor la está enloqueciendo. Enjabona con mayor ahínco su cuello, ése donde él ha dejado marcas de dientes y sendos caminos de saliva. Donde se acurrucó para decirle cosas sucias, para rebajarle al nivel de una vulgar prostituta. Una puta barata a la que no le importa acostarse con cualquiera con tal de ganar su dinero. También persigue sus piernas, maldice el color blancuzco de su piel por que le parece ver ahí marcas rojizas de manos, aún siente la fricción… el dolor punzante y la molestia. La intromisión bruta y sin tacto dentro de si.

Creyó que se iba a quebrar ahí mismo, pero resultó que lo único que esa tarde se quebró fue su inocencia.

Lágrimas salinas, pero amargas como solo las lagrimas que vienen directo del corazón caían aun de sus ojos, mezclándose con el agua que cae y termina en la punta de sus largos cabellos. No importa lo que haga, o lo que intente hacer. La sensación no desaparece.

Cierra la llave de agua y sale del baño envuelta en una mullida toalla que le cubre casi todo el cuerpo. Frente a sí ve el espejo enorme que hay en su habitación, pero la imagen que este le devuelve no le reconforta. Es más, no cree conocer a la mujer que se refleja ahí. Lo que sus ojos ven es a una chica delgada, paliducha de ojos tristes y largos cabellos rubios desarreglados. La mujer del espejo luce en el cuello dos marcas rojizas muy visibles, y las piernas le tiemblan. La mujer que se refleja ahí no es ya una niña; ahora es una mujer a quien le han roto todo lo que a una mujer pueden romperle. El corazón, los sueños, y la inocencia.

Todo de una sola vez, y por la persona que irónicamente creyó le amaba.

Va al armario y extrae su pijama y un juego de ropa interior. Se calza todo con extremo cuidado y se lanza a la cama, ya no tiene fuerzas en las piernas como para mantenerse a sí misma y a todos sus problemas de pie. Se tapa el rostro con la almohada y vuelve a sollozar, no sabe que hacer, no sabe que decir. Ni siquiera tiene muy en claro que debería sentir.

Por ahora, ahogo y repulsión son todo lo que dominan sus pensamientos.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Levanta la cabeza pues escucho un golpeteo en su puerta. Sabe quien es, el reloj lo indica. Papá ya ha llegado. Intenta ahogar los sollozos con la almohada, él no debe saber nada. No ahora, no después. Nunca.

—Maddie, ¿estás ahí? Ya llegué cariño—

Traga saliva e intenta aclarar la voz, lo último que necesita es sonar llorosa para su padre.

—Oh, que bien papi. Sí, estoy aquí, me di un baño…—

—Magnifico. ¿Sabes lo que te traje? Miel de maple. Sé que es tu favorita. Ven, comamos un poco…-

-Gracias papá- muerde el extremo de su almohada. Las lágrimas vuelven a su rostro- en realidad no me siento muy bien. Tuve un día muy agitado y quisiera descansar—

— ¿Estás bien? Tú sabes que yo podría…—

—No papi. Te lo agradezco, solo quiero descansar—

—De acuerdo. No dudes en decirme lo que necesites. Te quiero hija—

—También yo papa…—

Y él se va.

Madeleine vuelve a llorar porque no puede creer que haya sido capaz de mentirle a su padre. Se siente de lo bajo, la más ruin escoria. Y lo peor es que el nudo que le salió en la garganta se acrecienta con cada minuto que pasa, y necesita decírselo a alguien, a quien sea. Precisa hablar o siente que explotará. Toma el teléfono y tratando de controlar sus sollozos disca rápidamente el número de su mejor amiga. Solamente en ella podría confiar ahora, Elizaveta se encargaría de ayudarla, ella y Emma son sus mejores amigas. Ellas pueden ayudarle a resolver todo.

_Necesita creer que ellas la ayudarán. Lo precisa con desesperación. Aferrarse a un salvavidas a cualquier precio._

El pitido de la línea retumba en su cabeza, y la húngara no atiende. Intenta de nuevo y el mismo molesto pitido hasta que por fin la fina voz de Elizaveta se escucha.

— _¡Hola!—_

—_Eli, soy yo. Madeleine—_

— _¡Maddie!-la voz de la chica suena risueña- cariño hoy no te vi al término de clases. Te fuiste muy rápido—_

—_Si… Eli, ¿puedo pedirte algo?—_

—_Lo que quieras cariño—_

— _¿Puedes venir a mi casa ahora?—su voz suena lacrimosa, de seguro la húngara lo ha notado._

—_Cariño… ¿sucede algo? Suenas rara…—_

—_Eli, necesito desahogarme. ¿Puedes venir? Estoy muy mal y necesito un abrazo—_

— _¿Te pasó algo? Qué es lo que...—_

—_Eli, solo ven lo más rápido posible. No creo aguantar más—_

—_De acuerdo. Voy para tu casa en este instante—_

—_Gracias Eli. Te esperaré—_

Corta la comunicación y vuelve a tirarse a la cama, enredándose en sus frazadas y abrazando a sus peluches. Observa con fijeza el ramo de rosas que aun descansa en su lugar y siente ganas de romper todas las flores en mil pedazos.

Se levanta y toma el florero en sus mano, volcando todo el contenido al suelo sin importarle manchar la delicada alfombra. Las rosas se esparcen y ella las toma todas y cada una y empieza a deshojarlas con rabia, tirándolas al suelo y pisoteándolas.

Se lleva las manos al rostro y se larga a llorar desconsoladamente.

No sabe que hacer de ahora en adelante. En sus planes del día nunca figuró ser violada.

* * *

><p>Otro loco fic mío. Esta vez, uno larguito, y le planeo varios caps. Espero les guste… la idea es algo que rondó mi cabeza mucho tiempo, pero debido a ciertos incidentes solo ahora logré plasmar en papel.<p>

Reviews?

**Felices Fiestas!**


	2. Él no es bueno para tí

**Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**El capitulo anterior trata sobre el día en que Maddie fue violada. Comencé este fic desde el punto en el que ella ya fue herida y los siguientes capítulos comenzando por este explican todo lo que sucedió para que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto. Relataré como fue que las acciones de cada uno de los personajes desembocaron en la violación y cuando lleguemos a ese punto comenzaré a narrar de nuevo qué es lo que Maddie le va a decir a Elizaveta. ¡Espero sea de su agrado chicas! Y no se preocupen, a simple vista el fic es heterosexual pero también habrá parejas yaoi e insinuaciones de bisexualidad. **

**¡A mi también me gusta el yaoi, ya lo saben! :3**

* * *

><p><strong><span>II<span>**

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Aún un tanto soñolienta, Madeleine se remueve entre las mantas tratando de conseguir 5 minutos más de sueño, pero el molesto pitido del despertador es insoportable. Estira la mano para llegar a su mesita de noche palpando hasta encontrar el reloj.

Como todas las mañanas se frota los parpados, intentando despertarse mejor y se pone los lentes. Su brillante cabello rubio cae por sus hombros un tanto enmarañado pero sin dejar de ser lucir lindo. Hoy es lunes, día de colegio.

La chica canadiense ya cursaba el cuarto año de instituto, y todos estaban orgullosos de ella. Su padre, el pilar de la casa le había dicho que era el hombre más feliz del mundo al tener a una hija como ella, y Madeleine no puede evitar sentirse emocionada.

La idea de ser el orgullo de su padre, su razón de felicidad era lo que siempre había anhelado. Desde que su madre, hacía ya 10 años los había abandonado a ambos, Madeleine trató de visualizarse a si misma como la niña grande, la que no sufría, tratando así de mitigar el dolor de su padre. Pero lo único que consiguió fue reprimirse a sí misma, y a su pena, logrando convertirse en una chica tímida, retraída y silenciosa. No es como si eso a ella le incomodara, es más, ella se sentía bien, perfectamente normal con su carácter.

Lo malo de la cuestión era que en el colegio constantemente estaban olvidando su nombre, o incluso confundiéndola con otros estudiantes.

Con la misma sonrisa de todos los días se cepilla los dientes y peina su cabello en dos largas coletas. Se mira al espejo, y enfundada en su uniforme se ve linda. Voltea a ver el reloj y ya es hora de bajar. Seguro la esperan para desayunar.

Cierra la puerta y baja corriendo las escaleras, el olor a waffles ya impregna la habitación y casi llega al segundo piso. Sí, los waffles con miel de maple canadiense son su desayuno favorito, no los cambiaría por nada. Al llegar Madeleine Williams a la cocina lo primero que ve es a su padre de espaldas y sirviendo los platos de desayuno.

El Capitán Williams es un hombre robusto, rubio y de ojos grises melancólicos. Trabaja en la oficina del Ejercito de la Nación y ganaba mucho dinero haciendo algo que le gustaba. En general era un hombre severo y firme, pero en casa era una persona diferente. Su esposa Rachel lo había abandonado hacía 10 años y le dejó al cuidado de su entonces pequeña hija de 7 años. Desde ese momento se había propuesto cuidar de su niñita con todo su ser, protegiéndola de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle daño. Ella era su mayor orgullo y lo único que le impulsaba a levantarse todos los días. Él en verdad amaba mucho a su hija, como alguna vez amó a su mujer.

—Buen día papá. Tus waffles huelen deliciosos—se sienta en su lugar habitual tomando una servilleta

—Buen día Madeleine—

— ¿Alfred no baja?—pregunta

—Dijo que no tenía hambre y salió temprano. Creo que dijo algo sobre tarea atrasada—

— ¿Otra vez?- ríe antes de darle un sorbo a su jugo- debo hablar con él—

—No te preocupes, Alfred es un caso perdido—

Se sientan a comer en silencio. Pero el silencio que ellos mantienen no es ese silencio incómodo que molesta, sino un silencio suave, agradable. Ése que se comparte entre dos personas que se quieren.

Cuando Maddie termina; lleva su plato al lavabo y se alisa el uniforme. El capitán Williams también ha terminado de desayunar y está listo para salir.

—Te espero en el automóvil—

—Voy enseguida—

* * *

><p>El World Academy es el instituto más extravagante del país. Chicos de todas las nacionalidades asisten a sus aulas debido a la alta calidad de en materia de estudios que ofrece. Pero desde luego que un colegio debería lucirse por la calidad de alumnos que posea; y los alumnos del World Academy son la crema y nata de la sociedad. Ricos empresarios, grandes comerciantes, políticos, embajadores, incluso hasta narcotraficantes o miembros de la mafia habían puesto a sus hijos en ese instituto, llamados por la magnificencia de sus instalaciones y la gran cantidad de elogios que recibía. Deberíamos mencionar que solo un selecto grupo lograba ingresar cada año.<p>

Maddie Williams era parte de ese selecto grupo. Ella y su primo Alfred Jones.

Su padre la deja en la puerta y ella se despide con un dulce beso en su mejilla. Baja rápido y corre hasta los portones de entrada; allí ya divisó una cabellera ondulada que conoce muy bien.

— ¡Eli! ¡Eli!—

La húngara voltea y la ve llegar justo hasta los portones. La abraza y deja dos besos en sus blancas mejillas. Maddie hace otro tanto con ella.

—Maddie, estaba esperándote. ¿Vamos?

—Disculpa por la demora. Vamos—

Charlan de cosas sin sentido mientras recorren el corredor repleto de estudiantes que esperan entrar a clases. Aún es temprano, así que se permiten llevar un paso lento, total la primera clase del día era literatura y ellas se llevaban muy bien con el Prof. Romeo- un italiano muy galante-

—Elizaveta, necesito contarte algo—su rostro luce feliz, aunque con un matiz rojizo en las mejillas.

— ¡Maddie, no me llames Elizaveta! No me gusta... – la húngara hace un puchero mientras ambas entran al aula y van a sus lugares; la clase ya se va llenando.

— ¿Prefieres Erzébet?—sonríe tímida pero la húngara frunce el ceño

— ¡Solo mi papá me llama así!—

—También dejas que Roderich te llame por tu nombre húngaro…—

—Eso… eso no tiene nada que ver- se sonroja-

—De acuerdo no te enojes- Maddie baja la voz- Aún tengo que contarte algo—

—No me enojo- la abraza con fuerza, por un momento olvidó que Maddie es muy sensible. — Hazlo, estamos a 5 minutos de que empiece la clase—

Maddie vuelve a sonreír contenta. Su rostro se ve más feliz de lo normal y un ligerísimo sonrojo reposa en sus mejillas, incluso su rulo rebelde está erizado. Ansía contarle a alguien lo que le está sucediendo y sabe que la más indicada es Eli. Pronto se lo contará a Emma, cuando se encuentre con ella en clase de matemática.

—Gil-Gilbert me invitó a salir—la mueca de su rostro se amplía y el sonrojo se profundiza. Más no le dura demasiado al ver la expresión contrariada de su compañera. Por las cejas levantadas y los labios fruncidos se da cuenta de que a la húngara no le agradó la idea. — ¿Pa-pasa algo, Eli?—

— ¡Claro que pasa Maddie! ¿Como que tienes una cita con Gilbert?—

—Shh no alces la voz. Nadie debe saberlo. Así es, con Gilbert. Pero no es una cita- duda un poco- es- es una salida—

—Cuando un hombre te invita a salir es una cita Maddie- Eli aun tiene el ceño fruncido- ¿Vas a aceptar salir con él?

—Él es lindo, y me dice cosas tiernas… creo que me gusta—esto ultimo lo dijo muy despacio, pero Eli la escuchó

— ¡Madeleine Williams! ¿Estás hablando de Gilbert? Oh, por Dios—la toma de los hombros— ¿Dices que te gusta? Yo lo conozco, él no es para ti…—

— ¿Porqué? ¿Soy muy niña? Yo- yo... Eli, yo creo que me gusta. ¿Acaso tiene que ver con que fue tu ex novio? No creí que…

—Maddie, tú no eres una niña. Eres una adolescente madura y encantadora, tampoco tiene que ver que fue mi ex novio… bueno, quizás si. Es que yo lo conozco más que tu y…

— _¡Buon Giorno!—_

El profesor Romeo había llegado y la conversación de ambas se dio por terminada, al menos por los siguientes 45 minutos de clase. Pero Maddie sentía a la húngara un poco tensa en su asiento, la chica no había dicho palabra y conservaba el ceño fruncido. _¿Por qué todos tenían tan mal concepto de Gilbert? Desde que lo había conocido solamente se portaba bien con ella… y no había olvidado su nombre. Bueno, si lo había olvidado pero solo las primeras tres veces ¿eso era algo, no?_

* * *

><p>— ¡Hey, Heeey!—un rubio ojiazul corría por los pasillos, gritando y tratando de que el inglés que iba muy adelantado volteara a verle. El aludido, suspirando de hastío solo da vuelta para encararle. El chico llega a su lado, se ve cansado y su uniforme está mal puesto, en un completo contraste con el de Arthur que lucía tan impecable como siempre.<p>

Descansa sobre sus rodillas tratando de tomar aire para poder continuar. Correr desde el pasillo del jardín no era una buena idea después de todo.

—Artie… —

—Alfred, ya habla. No tengo tiempo que perder contigo—consulta impaciente el reloj de su muñeca

— ¡Arthur! Necesito que me des una dispensa…—

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Lo que escuchaste! Vamos, tú eres el presidente del Consejo Estudiantes, inventa algo para que yo pueda faltar a mi clase de Historia hoy…

— ¿Y porqué crees que yo haría eso? Es un completo absurdo…—

— ¡Artie! Es que tenía que entregar un trabajo... y digamos que no lo hice. Vale casi la mitad de mi calificación final. ¡Anda, hazlo por mí!

—Estás loco si crees que haré eso por ti. Eres mí… mi amigo, pero no voy a poner en duda mi respetabilidad por cubrirte. Ni lo pienses—niega con la cabeza, no lo hará. Ni por el, ni por nadie. Ése es su código de respetabilidad… o al menos así lo llama él.

— ¡Suenas como un maldito adulto Artie! ¡Demonios, te lo estoy pidiendo de rodillas!—Alfred se había puesto de rodillas y juntaba las manos como si se lo estuviera pidiendo suplicante. En realidad la tarea debía valer mucho para que él, el chico héroe, el más popular estuviera rogándole. Debería ablandar el corazón de Arthur, ¿no? Ésa era su única esperanza, o tendría que conformarse con la horrible calificación en una materia que se suponía era fácil. Y él no quería tener que escuchar los sermones del tío Roger sobre _"el esfuerzo en los estudios y la superación personal"_ sinceramente daban sueño.

—No lo haré Alfred… lo siento pero te lo mereces. Deberías evitar salir cuando tienes trabajos que hacer. Madura ya, por favor—otra negativa. Alfred no se la esperaba.

— ¡Si madurar implica ser un viejo amargado igual que tú no quiero hacerlo! ¡Demonios, esa es la razón por la que soy tu único amigo, te comportas como si fueras mejor que todos nosotros!—

—Si eso es lo que piensas… no sé que haces aquí—Arthur voltea y cierra los ojos, en serio las palabras del americano le dolieron profundo. Pero hace acopio de todo su orgullo inglés y se aleja dignamente, conteniéndose la sarta de groserías que planeaba decirle.

Sí, quizás Alfred era su amigo, su mejor amigo, pero eso no le daba derecho a tratar de conseguir regalías de él. ¡Habíase visto! ¿Él, un excelente alumno, mintiendo para cubrirle? No, ni en sus sueños. Además, él no era su único amigo… ¿también estaba Victoria, verdad?

Abre la puerta de su oficina, y lo primero que ve es a una furiosa morena sentada sobre su escritorio con un fajo de hojas en los brazos.

—_Bâtarde sourcils!_ ¡Dime que es lo que se supone que significan estos malditos papeles en mi casillero!—

—Que vas a trabajar esta mañana conmigo. Ya hablé con nuestros profesores, _¡don't speak french!—_

—_I hate you, eyebrow bastard!—_una bola de papel le aterrizó en el rostro y le siguieron otras dos más.

Quizás Alfred sí era su único amigo…

* * *

><p>Maddie va corriendo por los pasillos repletos de gente intentando alcanzar a Emma, a la que vio hacía unos momentos hablando con Antonio<p>

Ya había chocado con varias personas hoy mientras andaba despistada con mariposas en la cabeza. Intentaba ser lo más precavida posible, pero igual siempre había alguien quien la pisaba, confundía o tumbaba sin querer. Ella ya se había acostumbrado.

Apura el paso, intentando llegar a la belga antes de que el español acapare completamente su atención, pues necesitaba hablar con ella. Cuando ya casi la alcanza de pronto se siente chocar contra algo duro y cae al suelo con estrépito.

Un coro de risas se extiende a su alrededor y ella continua tendida en el suelo. Sí que se golpeó fuerte porque la vista se le nubló por un segundo y sus lentes fueron a parar a quien sabe donde. Abre los ojos y lo primero que ve ante ella son dos ojos rojizos y una sonrisa socarrona. Gilbert Beilschmidt había chocado con ella.

Una risa tonta se formó en sus labios cuando él la levantó con cuidado y la sentó en el suelo mientras Emma que había visto todo se acercaba corriendo.

—Mira con qué lindura vine a encontrarme. ¿Estás bien, preciosa?—Gilbert le dedica una sonrisa lasciva mientras observa sus piernas con demasiada insistencia.

—Sí. Sí, gracias- la pobre hasta casi empieza a tartamudear. Nunca tuvo tan cerca suyo el rostro de Gilbert y siente su corazón latir desbocado, con ansias juveniles.

Pero pronto el momento se le arruina porque Emma ya llegó y se inclinó sobre ella alejando sin tacto al alemán que seguía sonriendo divertido.

—Maddie, ¿te encuentras bien?—con una mano palpa la cabeza de la canadiense en la parte trasera y Madeleine gime de dolor. Sí, se golpeó fuerte. Enojada, y antes de que Maddie pudiera decir nada ella voltea y encara al alemán, con el ceño fruncido.

—Qué le hiciste, Beilschmidt?—acusa con un dedo apuntándole

— ¿Yo? No te confundas princesa, el maravilloso yo no le hizo nada a tu amiguita. Chocamos sin querer…—le guiña un ojo de forma coqueta a Maddie, quien en el acto se sonroja—pregúntaselo a ella

Emma voltea de mala gana y antes de que formule la pregunta, la canadiense ya le respondió que era verdad y que no fue culpa de nadie, solo suya porque andaba distraída. Emma solo calla y mientras la ayuda a levantarse, Gilbert desaparece entre los chicos que aun seguían por ahí.

—Voy a llevarte a la enfermería…—

—No es necesario Emma. Estoy bien, no quiero molestar—

—No molestas Maddie. Te dejare en la enfermería y voy a decirle a Alfred que estás ahí, ¿vale?

La belga tenía razones de sobra para dudar del alemán, ella le conocía muy bien y no le tenía ni la más mínima confianza. El chico era amigo de Antonio, y había sido exnovio de Elizaveta pero en todo el colegio era por demás sabido que él tenia fama de mujeriego seductor y que se había liado con la mayoría de la población estudiantil femenina del colegio. Esos ojos rojos; y la sonrisa tan autosuficiente que siempre portaba como carta de presentación no terminaban de caerle bien, y para ser sinceros nunca lo haría. Emma lo consideraba peligroso… y Maddie era la siguiente en su lista de conquistas. Ella lo sabía.

* * *

><p>—Maddie! Emma me dijo que estabas aquí. No te preocupes darling, el héroe llegó para ayudarte—<p>

Alfred irrumpió efusivamente en la enfermería ocasionando que la encargada le reprendiera por ser muy ruidoso. El americano solo le dedicó una brillante sonrisa de disculpa y la enfermera le condujo hasta la camilla en la que se encontraba tendida su prima.

La enfermería tenía el típico olor de un lugar pequeño, cerrado y lleno de alcohol. A pesar de estar repleto de luz, el lugar lucía un poco sobrecogedor porque era bastante silencioso y la enfermera tenía pinta de bruja. Esas que te dan miedo solo de mirarlas, y Alfred procuraba no hacerlo.

Encontró a Maddie tendida en una camilla, de esas sencillas que estaban hechas con esponja y recubiertas de un plástico oscuro que crujía cuando te movías, la canadiense estaba con un poco de hielo en la cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados y con toda esa luz encima sus largas pestañas dibujaban sombras en sus mejillas. Alfred creyó que parecía un ángel; pero pronto se mordió la lengua ¡El no debería pensar así de su prima!

— ¿Maddie estás bien?—

— ¿Alfred?-su rostro se contrae en una mueca al mover la cabeza. La cabeza le punza como si se hubiera dado un porrazo con un martillo- e-estoy un poco dolorida. Nada más—

—Te diste un golpe fuerte… Emma me dijo que te golpeaste con Gilbert- hace una mueca de desagrado- no me gusta ese tipo—de un pequeño impulso subió a la camilla para sentarse al lado de la canadiense que aun lucia en el rostro la mueca confundida.

—Porqué? A mi me parece un buen chico…—intenta refutar, pero la voz le sale muy despacito, como siempre que intenta dar una opinión. Es claro que él no la escuchará

—¿Qué? No te oigo—

—Nada, no dije nada. Hoy te desapareciste… en donde andabas?—cambia la conversación a rumbos más seguros

—Ah.. No me lo recuerdes Maddie-pasa un brazo alrededor de ella- vine temprano a ver si lograba hablar con Arthur…—

—¿Con Arthur? ¿Para qué?—

—Para que le diga al profesor de historia que yo no iría a clases porque me necesitaba en el consejo- su rostro se ve sentido-pero el muy… bastardo me dijo que no—

—No hiciste la tarea de historia… la que vale el 50% de nuestra calificación verdad?—con la mano le indica el bolso que está encima de la silla—ahí están mis cosas, quita mi tarea y entrégasela, dile que es tuya—

—Pe-Pero Maddie, y tú?—la mira sin saber que decir—tu que vas a entregar?

—La enfermera llamó a papa y el vendrá a buscarme, no me siento muy bien. Anda, yo entregaré la tarea mañana, ya tengo dispensa medica—le enseña un papel y sonríe tiernamente

Alfred observa el bolso, y luego la cara de su prima y sonríe como idiota. En un arrebato de júbilo la abraza fuerte, casi dejándola sin aire.

—Eres la mejor prima del mudo, ¡el héroe está en deuda contigo!—

—No digas esas cosas-se sonroja- no es nada. Ahora apurate y ve a la clase—Alfred le deja un beso en la mejilla y baja de la camilla para agarrar la tarea del bolso de Madeleine y sale corriendo, no sin antes de gritar un ruidoso "¡i love you Madeleine!"

La canadiense solo se recostó en la camilla y cerró los ojos. De lejos se podía escuchar la voz de la enfermera reprendiendo al ruidoso chico por correr en los pasillos. Posa una blanca mano sobre la mejilla, ahí en el lugar en el que Alfred le dejó el beso.

Ella solo sonríe. A pesar de todo ha sido un buen día.

* * *

><p>Reviews? Seep, no hay mucha acción, pero los capítulos para explicar la trama se necesitan... y esperemos ver que pasa en el siguiente!<p>

Nos leemos


	3. Ella es madura

**¡Hello everybody!**

**¿Como andan? Espero bien, bienvenidos al tercer capitulo de este fic. Desde ahora, voy a poner un Soundtrack sugerido para cada capitulo. Básicamente sería lo que yo estaba escuchando al momento de escribir o alguna canción que se adecue a la línea de narración. **

**Este capitulo, sería: Wired Life - Meisa Kuroki (ED de Ao no Exorcist)**

**Espero hayan tenido un feliz Año Nuevo!~**

**Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Este es un capítulo distendido, creo que no aporta casi nada a la trama, salvo ciertos detalles que si les prestan atención notarán que son importantes.**

**Prometo interacción Gilbert/Maddie en el siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

><p>— ¿Cómo fue que te golpeaste así Maddie?—la chica descansa en el sillón de su casa. Acaban de llegar del instituto y su padre camina de aquí para allá con el teléfono, intentando hacer algunas llamadas. La casa es silenciosa como siempre, y lo único que se oye hasta ahora son las respiraciones acompasadas de Maddie recostada y con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.<p>

—Oh, no… no pasó nada. Solo tropecé con mis propios pies-sonríe cariñosa y espera que no pregunte nada más. La cabeza realmente le duele y con cada palabra la hinchazón en la parte trasera de su cabeza palpita.

Roger suelta el teléfono y la mira con detenimiento. Sus ojos violetas se cruzan y él le da a entender que su comentario no fue acertado. Va al sillón y toma asiento cerca de ella, le acaricia la cabeza suavemente y su ceño se suaviza. Ella puede ver las pequeñas arrugas que empiezan a formarse en el rostro de su padre.

—No minimices las cosas hija, me preocupé bastante.

—No deberías

—Eres lo único que tengo Madeleine. No quiero que te suceda nada—esas palabras parecen ir directo a ella conteniendo una especie de doble sentido disfrazado. Lo primero que le viene a la cabeza es Gilbert y la manía que tenían todos en advertirle sobre él. Vamos, un chico con una sonrisa tan grande no podía ser tan malo como Emma y Elizaveta le pintaban. Pero decide conducir la conversación hacia lugares más seguros.

—Descuida papá. Nada me sucederá. Además, siempre tienes a Alfred ¿no? Él también es tu familia—Roger rueda los ojos y se lleva una mano a la frente, como si estuviera muy cansado.

—Ese chico es un caso aparte. Lo quiero, pero me da muchos dolores de cabeza

—Somos una familia un tanto disfuncional, ¿no crees?

—Absolutamente.

El teléfono suena y Roger se aleja para contestar. Habla durante unos minutos en los cuales ella ve a su padre fruncir el ceño y rodar los ojos varias veces. Ella sonríe divertida, siempre es curioso ver sus reacciones.

Cuelga el teléfono y se acerca de nuevo a ella, esta vez con la expresión un tanto contrariada. Vuelve a sentarse a sus pies y le acaricia la cabeza preguntándole si ella no le molestaría quedarse sola por unas horas hasta que Alfred llegue porque él tenía que volver al trabajo y le era imposible zafar el compromiso.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y le da un beso en la mejilla asegurándole que todo está bien, no había problema en quedarse sola en casa y menos unas cuantas horas. Él le afirma que le llamará cada hora para saber si se encuentra bien y ella acepta. El capitán Williams definitivamente es muy sobreprotector.

Un abrazo fuerte, un beso en la frente y él se despide, Maddie queda sola en la sala de su casa, solamente oyendo el silencio y cerrando los ojos con satisfacción.

* * *

><p>—Jones, Alfred<p>

Al escuchar si nombre, da un saltito en su asiento, un tanto impresionado por la situación. Al principio, cuando Maddie le había dicho lo de entregar su tarea él no lo pensó dos veces, la idea le agradó de un principio. Pero ahora no estaba muy seguro de si era una buena idea.

¿Y si lo pillaban entregando una tarea falsa? Bueno, en teoría no era falsa, digamos que era regalada, pero ese no era el punto. El punto era que si lo descubrían, se metería en problemas con el profesor, con el tío Roger y reprobaría la materia además de meter en líos a Maddie. Tales eran los pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza del rubio, que normalmente era bastante seguro de sí mismo y su heroica personalidad.

—Jones, ¿no piensas venir?- detrás del escritorio el rubio profesor arqueó una ceja con disgusto- Ah, lo olvidé, no trajiste nada ¿verdad?

—Se equivoca. Sí traje mi tarea-observa con detenimiento la carpeta que tenia en las manos- le garantizo que está muy bien redactada y sin ningún error. Bueno, eso creo- sonríe ampliamente mientras le tiende el trabajo que el profesor German rogando internamente que él no notase nada extraño. Con una mano, el profesor le indica que pase a sentarse y Alfred vuelve a su asiento, literalmente sudando frío.

Pedro, quien se sienta al lado suyo le observa incrédulo y espera que se siente a su lado para preguntarle cual es el milagro, de donde había sacado la carpeta que entregó.

—Dime como es que hoy en la mañana no tenías tarea y ahora la tienes—susurra despacio el chico pelinegro mientras finge observar con atención sus apuntes. Alfred solo sonríe y también observa sus apuntes antes de responderle—Cállate Pedro, te lo digo después.

—Pero es que te vi correr tras Arthur y…

—Shut up!—

—Está bien, _Alfredo—_ el mexicano sonríe con suficiencia y sigue leyendo sus apuntes mientras Alfred le mira con disgusto. Odia como suena su nombre en español. ¡Y el mexicano lo sabe! ¿De donde la manía que tenían Antonio, el español y todos los estudiantes sudamericanos que conocía de llamarlo así? Sinceramente le daban ganas de… bueno, no le gustaba. Punto final

* * *

><p>Maddie fue hasta su habitación, en donde se quitó el uniforme y se soltó el pelo para estar más cómoda. Mientras buscaba alguna ropa holgada, sus manos rozaron la fina tela de su vestido para el baile de graduación.<p>

Olvidando por un momento lo que buscaba, tomó la percha en donde estaba colgando y lo sacó fuera. El tacto del suave satín sobre su piel era placentero, y el vestido realmente era divino. Se mira al espejo y acerca el vestido a su cuerpo, como probándoselo para ver que tal le queda.

El baile de graduación sería dentro de 4 semanas, pero Elizaveta se había apresurado y las tres-ella, Emma y Eli- ya habían comprado sus vestidos. La rubia aún no sabía con quien iría al baile, es más, no estaba segura si iría puesto que casi nadie hablaba con ella y los contados hombres que conocía ya tenían pareja. Aunque, dadas las situaciones Maddie se inclinaba a creer que este año iría del brazo de Gilbert. Quizás era apresurado decir eso pero, ¿quien lo sabría? Ella no lo conocía bien, bueno, casi nada pero ese era el encanto, conocerse; y quien sabe si no podía terminar en algo bueno. Sí, ella conocía la reputación de mujeriego de Gilbert pero si quería salir con ella era por algo ¿verdad? Con cuidado para que no se arrugase volvió a ponerlo en su lugar y cerró el armario. Quedó vestida con unas pantis y una vieja remera desgastada de cuando habían visitado Canadá.

Tatareando una tonada francesa que había aprendido se sentó en la cama y encendió su portátil para comenzar a hacer la tarea que se suponía debía entregar hoy. Mientras abre el documento y empieza a editarlo recuerda con una sonrisa al tonto de Alfred, siempre era bueno con ella, casi el hermano que nunca había tenido. Invariablemente con una sonrisa en la cara y sus delirios de héroe, el chico era un seductor nato pero también un tonto de película. En realidad lo quería mucho, y no se imaginaba una vida sin él— ¡Madeleine! Qué dices— se golpeó a si misma en la frente— sonaba como una chica enamorada. ¿Ella y Alfred? Nunca, ni en un sueño loco, ¿verdad?

Siguió tatareando su canción y pronto e único sonido que se oía en la soledad de su casa era el repiqueteo de las teclas.

* * *

><p>La húngara recorre con la mirada la cafetería mientras impaciente choca los pies en el piso. Hace 5 minutos que las clases terminaron para dar paso al receso de medio día y ella había quedado con encontrarse ahí con Maddie para hablar sobre el albino. Elizaveta aún no estaba convencida de ciertas cosas, pero después de pesarlo mucho había caído en la cuenta de que Madeleine era una chica completamente madura y consciente de sus actos así que si ella quería salir con Gilbert, no diría nada y solo la apoyaría. Eso es lo que hacen las amigas, ¿no? Apoyarse en las buenas y las malas… aunque muchas veces no se esté de acuerdo.<p>

Un brazo se envuelve en su cintura y alguien besa su cabeza. Ella solo sonríe porque sabe exactamente quien es.

— ¿A donde mira tan fijo señorita Hederváry?—él susurra en su oído

—A ningún punto en especial, señor Edelstein. Estoy buscando a Madeleine—

—Pero no apartas el ojo de la mesa donde está Gilbert. ¿Tiene él algo que ver?—

Ella frunce el ceño y toma asiento, acción que Roderich repite. Ella odia cuando el parece adivinar sus pensamientos o estar a un paso mas allá que ella. Él solo le mira fijo sin ningún tipo de reacción aparte de la curiosidad disfrazada de indiferencia. Ella le pregunta si a él le importa, el responde que no, tan solo fue un comentario. La chica desvía la mirada y pronto ve a Emma entrar a la cafetería de acompañada de Antonio y Lovino. De lejos se ven y la rubia le saluda con entusiasmo mientras toma de las manos a los dos morenos y se pone a correr en dirección a Elizaveta.

Sin pedir ningún tipo de permiso se sientan y pronto la mesa se llena.

—Emma, ¿viste a Maddie? Estoy buscándole desde hace rato—fue lo primero que Eli pregunta tomando a la rubia por los hombros.

—Estaba en la enfermería, pero su padre vino a llevársela—

— ¿Qué le pasó?—

—Se golpeó la cabeza cuando chocó con Gilbert hoy en la mañana—responde Antonio mientras hurga en sus bolsillos, buscando algún dulce.

— ¿Con Gilbert? ¿Acaso ese tipo la está siguiendo? —comenta Eliza con el semblante contrariado y Emma la mira confundida.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Él la está rondando. No sé que quiere... pero estoy segura que no hay nada bueno detrás de esto—

—Yo creo lo mismo. Gilbert no se fijaría en alguien como Maddie, al menos no sin segundas intenciones—

—Y yo creo que ustedes dos parecen cotorras— terció Antonio chupando un caramelo y pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello de Lovino, quien intenta apartarle— ¿No creen que deberían solo mantenerse al borde? Digo, ella ya es grandecita.

Roderich, que normalmente se mantiene al margen del chismerío que siempre se arma en esa mesa, toma la mano de Elizaveta entre las suyas y le mira fijo a los ojos. Ella le corresponde la mirada, esos ojos violetas son muy profundos y cuando la miran así le dejan sin palabras.

—Coincido con Antonio, Madeleine es lo suficientemente grande como tomar sus propias decisiones. No creo que deban extremar, ni entrometerse—

—Déjenla ser feliz. Gilbert no es un mal tipo, es mi amigo también—acota Antonio.

—Tienes razón Toño— Emma abraza a Lovino y sonríe sarcástica— él es un mal bicho

Toda la mesa ríe y las conversaciones se disipan hacia temas más distendidos.

* * *

><p>Al final de la tarde, Madeleine ya terminó el trabajo y está escuchando un poco de música y ordenando su habitación. Desde el piso de abajo puede oír que la puerta se abrió y por la hora se da cuenta de que es Alfred. Baja corriendo alegre, pero él no está del mismo humor. Ella le ve, y se lleva las manos a la boca para no gritar. Alfred está golpeado y de su nariz corre un pequeño hilillo de sangre, Maddie se precipita y lo abraza, el rubio luce como si lo hubiesen asaltado.<p>

— ¿Oh my… que te pasó?—palpa con cuidado la zona rojiza que tiene en la mejilla, logrando que el suelte un quejido.

—No… no es nada. Solo unos golpes—intenta apartarle pero ella no le suelta el brazo.

— ¿Que acaso hoy es el día en el que saldremos golpeados todos? Solo espero que a papá no le pase nada—

—No digas tonterías, tío Roger no se metería en una pelea—justo cuando terminó de decir la frase, quiso patearse a sí mismo. Lo había arruinado todo y ahora Maddie sabia la razón por la que estaba golpeado. ¿No podía haberse callado y fingir un robo? No, eso era imposible para su gran bocota. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, conociendo de antemano la reacción de la chica. Ella solo se calló y lo arrastró hasta el baño, lo sentó sin mediar palabras sobre el retrete y bajó el botiquín. Embebió un poco de algodón en alcohol y comenzó a desinfectar sus heridas. El alcohol escocía, pero se mordió la lengua y dejó que ella lo curara.

— ¿Te metiste en un pelea?—ahí estaba, ésa era la reacción que esperaba—No me desvíes la mirada Alfred. Dime la razón, no se lo voy a decir a nadie…

El siguió en silencio mientras ella continuaba en arrodillada en el suelo, algodón en mano. Intencionalmente, y viendo que él no decía nada, ella apretó el algodón en su mejilla y como acto reflejo Alfred soltó un fuerte quejido. Ella le miró con indiferencia y comenzó a buscar banditas, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Me metí en una pelea con Arthur- suspira- William lo estaba molestando y yo, pues… decidí ayudarle a partirle la cara.

—Pero a ti también te golpearon. Además, creí que estabas enojado con Arthur. —

—Bueno, no importa. Soy un héroe, se supone que no debo hacer esas cosas. Además no me puedo enojar con Arthur, es mi amigo ¿no?

—Comprendo…—sonríe y le pega la última bandita en la cara. Con una mano le revuelve el cabello cariñosamente. Él atrapa su mano entre las suyas y la lleva a su mejilla.

—Maddie, ¿porqué eres tan buena conmigo?—su pregunta suena un tanto rara para Madeleine, que está hecha un tomate de tanto sonrojo. No había una razón especial por la cual ella era buena con él, eso era porque eran primos, familia.

—Porque eres un buen chico, y un héroe-ríe ante lo último-

—Claro Maddie. Soy un héroe, y te protegeré de todo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Claro Alfred. Tú eres mi héroe.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


	4. Familia

**¿Como andan? **

_**Soundtrack: Up on the Ladder – Radiohead.**_

**Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Este es un capítulo corto, que tenía por ahí. ****Observen los detalles, quizás sean importantes luego xD**

* * *

><p>—Desearía que me expliques, qué es exactamente lo que significan esos moretones en tu rostro y ese labio roto—<p>

Madeleine y Alfred están sentados en el sofá, mientras Roger camina lentamente de un lado a otro frente a ellos. Tiene las manos detrás de la espalda y el ceño levemente fruncido. La rubia se muerde el labio, indecisa, y Alfred está muerto de vergüenza, debatiendo entre decirle, o no decirle cual era la razón por la que estaba así.

—…

—Sigo esperando, Alfred—

El aludido toma una bocanada de aire, tratando de prepararse.

—Es que… me metí en una pelea. Pero no fue por…

— ¿Te metiste en una pelea?-Roger no lo deja terminar. Se cubre el rostro con las manos- ya lo imaginaba. No puedes estar un día sin meterte en problemas.

—Tío Roger, es que tú no entiendes…

—No necesito entender que eres un chico indisciplinado. Tu madre estaría decepcionada de ti Alfred. Ahora, ve a tu habitación y de ahí no bajas hasta temprano en la mañana, ¿oíste?

—Pero…

—Sin peros. Es una orden.

—Sí tío Roger. Buenas noches.

Alfred se levanta cabizbajo y se dirige a la habitación, perdiéndose de la vista de ambos. Madeleine le observa con fijeza, y luego posa la vista en el rostro de su padre, que se ve severo. En esos momentos, para Madeleine, Roger dejaba de ser _"papá"_ y se convertía en el capitán Williams, ése que ordenaba y todos cumplían sin rechistar.

En sus ojos violetas hay desaprobación, y un poco de compasión para con Alfred.

— ¿No crees que suenas como si hablaras con un soldado? Él es solo un chico.

—Silencio Madeleine.

—Si vas a tratarme así… yo –yo creo que también iré a mi habitación. Nos vemos mañana papá, espero que puedas dormir.

Roger le mira serio, mas no dice palabra alguna dando a entender que no estaba considerando nada de lo que la chica le dijo. Se sienta en el lugar que Madeleine dejó al levantarse y suspira hondamente, frotándose el puente de la nariz con frustración. Él le hablaba a su sobrino como le daba la gana, es más, estaba convencido de que esa era la única manera de hablarle al chico, que por las buenas no entendía nada. Desde que el pequeño había llegado a su casa, poco tiempo después de que su madre muriera, se dio cuenta de que era un niño hiperactivo, que costaría domar. Alfred era el hijo de una muy buena amiga que tuvo en tiempos de su juventud. Roger estaba enamorado de ella, de su cabello rubio, de sus perspicaces ojos azules y su humor siempre alegre. Pero cuando la chica había llegado a su casa llorando una noche, diciéndole que estaba embarazada y que huiría de su casa, todas sus esperanzas con ella se fueron al tacho. Desde esa vez, nunca más la volvió a ver; hasta hacía 14 años, cuando había recibido una llamada de un conocido hospital en donde encontró a su antiguo amor agonizando de cáncer.

Al lado de ella, había un asustadizo y tímido chico rubio, de unos tres años, con ojos azules muy profundos y piel muy blanca, era su vivo retrato. Él aferraba su manito a la de su mamá, presintiendo que quizás esos sean los últimos momentos que pasaría con ella. La mujer que estaba en la cama, no se parecía mucho a la jovencita que él amó, pero al verlo, en sus labios resecos se formó la sonrisa alegre que Roger recordaba.

Despacio, le tomó una mano y le dijo que estaba al borde de la muerte, y que el pequeño-_Alfred, le dijo que se llamaba-_ estaba solo en el mundo. Con lágrimas en los ojos le hizo prometer que él se haría cargo del chico, que lo cuidaría como suyo en memoria de ella. Roger aceptó, enternecido y con el corazón partiéndose de verla así. Abandonada por todos, su familia, y el padre del chico, que desde un principio nunca se hizo responsable.

Semanas después Emily Jones falleció; y luego de una búsqueda infructuosa de parientes directos del niño, y ante la negativa de la familia de Emily para aceptar al hijo de la difunta, Roger Williams se hizo cargo de la custodia del pequeño Alfred Jones.

Desde un primer momento, Madeleine y Alfred se habían llevado bien, así que para evitar preguntas amargas él le había dicho a ambos que eran primos.

Años después, cuando Rachel lo abandonó, Roger se vio solo, y con dos niños a quienes atender.

Él intentaba cuidarlos de la mejor manera, y creía que lo hacía bien. Solo que… en momentos como estos eran en los que él temía haberse equivocado con Alfred. _¿Quizás el estaría mejor con su verdadera familia?_

Cierra los ojos y en sus pupilas se dibuja la sonrisa de Emily, enmarcada en el rostro de Alfred.

No estaba seguro de nada.

* * *

><p>— ¿Así que estás rondando a la canadiense, no?—<p>

— ¿Tienes algún problema, Francis?—

El albino destapa con una sonrisa la quinta lata de cerveza de la noche y le da un buen trago antes de tendérsela al francés que se sienta al lado suyo. Francis solo le da una bocanada a su cigarrillo antes de beber la cerveza, manteniendo fija la vista en el cielo estrellado que tenían sobre sus cabezas. Sentados, ambos sobre el techo del automóvil, ríen y bromean de todo lo que ven. Francis le tiende la lata y niega con la cabeza.

—No, ninguno… solo que me pregunto qué es lo que piensas quitar de ella.

— ¿Acaso no me puede gustar?

— ¿Así? ¿Simple y llanamente? No, mí querido Gilbert. Ese no es tu estilo—Le da otra fumada, y expulsa el humo en la divertida expresión de su amigo.

— ¿Entonces, qué recomiendas?—

—Una mujer más… ardiente, o experimentada. ¿O tal vez un hombre? A tu hermano parecen gustarle…

—No digas idioteces, Francis. Y tampoco metas a Lud en esto, él y Feliciano son un caso a parte.

Saborea otro sorbo de la amarga bebida; mientras recuerda a la chica que se sonroja cada vez que él la mira. La chica le parece linda, aunque mucho tiempo le pasó desapercibida. Tiene un aire de _soledad, _que le hace pensar que detrás de esa fachada de niña buena se puede esconder una mujer interesantísima, y muy, muy sexy. Había solo que mirarle las piernas durante las clases de deporte para darse cuenta del hermoso par con que estaba dotada. Y un plus era que no era conocida por todos los tipos del colegio. En pocas palabras, era una garantía de que no era una puta.

—Solo insinúo que el hermano de Feliciano, ese chico, Lovino es muy… ¿Cómo decirlo? Ah! Ya sé, deseable— el rubio se lame los labios y Gilbert hace una mueca, causando que ambos se lancen a reír.

—Todavía no soy bisexual Francis...

—Todos tenemos un poco de eso, mon ami. Solo avísame cuando tú lo descubras.

—No lo dudes—

Vuelven a reír, y esta vez es Francis quien abre la sexta cerveza. Observa con fijeza el rostro de Gilbert, quien lo mira entre divertido y confundido. Francis vuelve a reír tontamente y le pasa un brazo alrededor del cuello.

—Creo que lo que quieres, amigo mío es ser el primero en su cama. Esa niña destila inocencia, es evidente que es virgen.

Gilbert solo ríe en respuesta.

* * *

><p>—<em>Alfie, ¿puedo pasar?—<em>

Toc, toc, toc. Tres golpes más y Maddie suspira.

Alfred no quiere abrirle la puerta, pero ella quiere hablar con él. Le pareció que la forma en la que le trató su padre no fue la mejor, así que quería pedirle disculpas en nombre de Roger.

—Al… ¿estás enfadado conmigo?—vuelve a tocar— ábreme la puerta

—_No estoy enfadado contigo Maddie. Solo vete, estoy bien._

—No me iré… —insiste e intenta abrir la puerta, sin éxito.

— _¡Madeleine, solo dejame solo!—_de la habitación se oye un gruñido, y ella retrocede.

—Oh… de acuerdo. Buenas noches.

Cabizbaja, dolida por la reacción de su primo, Maddie retira la mano del pomo de la puerta y da media vuelta directo al pasillo, rumbo a su habitación. ¿Por qué no quiere hablar con ella? Tenía buenas intenciones, quería hacerlo sentir bien y desearle buenas noches, pero era evidente que Alfred no quería escucharle.

Pero cuando ya se había alejado, con un ligero _clic,_ la puerta se abre tras ella, y Alfred la sigue hasta tomarla de un brazo. Ahí, en medio el pasillo, le abraza.

—Maddie… espera por favor- toma sus manos entre las suyas- _sorry_, no quise tratarte mal, es solo que…

—_I know_. Dad a veces se comporta como un cabeza dura, no importa. Sabes que te quiere.

Alfred frunce el ceño y se aleja respingando la nariz. Le parece que más que quererlo, Roger disfrutaba señalándole sus malos pasos y sus fallas, dándole a entender que se había convertido en una molestia en su casa. ¡Él era un héroe! ¿Su tío no podía darse cuenta de que si él se metía en peleas era para proteger a otros? No era como si a le agradara patear traseros por gusto, y ni siquiera le dejaba terminar de defenderse. Parecía vivir bajo una dictadura sin libertad de expresión.

Maddie le observa, y en sus ojos violetas él descubre un tinte maternal, el mismo que vio hoy en la tarde cuando ella le curaba las heridas. Alfred le arrastra hasta su habitación y cierra la puerta tras ambos. Su habitación es completamente azul, las paredes cubiertas de posters de bandas de música, héroes de acción y películas famosas. Sobre su escritorio, hay una pila de libros abiertos, y cuadernos tirados de aquí para allá.

El ojiazul se desploma en su cama, y le hace un espacio a Madeleine, indicándole con la mano que ella también se siente en ese lugar. Ella sonríe y se acomoda al lado suyo, recostando la cabeza en el hombro de él, observando fijamente el techo. Alfred continúa en silencio, y Maddie gira la cabeza, descansando la vista en un retrato sobre la mesa de noche. Ahí, una mujer rubia de cortos cabellos tenía en sus brazos a un niño de aproximadamente un año, que tenía los mismo brillantes ojos azules.

—Cada vez te pareces más a tía Emily—susurra acariciando con sus finos dedos la fotografía.

—Sí… quisiera tenerla aquí. —

—Al menos tu madre no te abandonó por otro hombre—ella le mira con ojos tristes, y él le sonríe tierno, abrazándola.

Largo tiempo quedan en silencio, hasta que Alfred nota que la respiración de Maddie es lenta y acompasada. Se despega de ella, y nota que está dormida.

Él ríe y le aparta el pelo de la cara, y dejándole un beso en la frente se deja caer en brazos de Morfeo, pensando en que su prima era la chica más dulce que había conocido.

Y en la habitación de Madeleine, bajo sus almohadas el celular vibra porque le ha llegado un mensaje de Gilbert.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, sé que prometí interacción MaddieGilbert en este capitulo… pero decidí terminar la noche con esto! xD**

**El siguiente capitulo, si tendrá de ellos. ¿Nos leemos luego?**

**Reviews?**


	5. Extraños

**Hetalia no me pertenece. Todo a sus respectivos creadores. **

**Soundtrack: Body & Soul – Amy Winehouse and Tony Bennett**

**Espero disfruten el capitulo! Sorry si es un poco... raro o aburrido. Es que fui de vacaciones y no pude escribir mucho ahí. El siguiente quizás sea mejor!~**

* * *

><p>Martes.<p>

El aburrido día después de lunes.

Alfred despierta abrazado a su almohada, que tenía algunas señales de babas en ella. Se calza los lentes y mira con indiferencia el reloj que indica que despertó 20 minutos retrasado.

Como si una corriente eléctrica le hubiese recorrido de pies a cabeza, se pone de pie y va corriendo al baño a asearse. En un tiempo record se pone el uniforme-no importa si está mal puesto, ya es una rutina-y toma su mochila para bajar a desayunar.

En su cabeza ya puede oír la voz de Roger, y su ceño fruncido al verle bajar, pero eso era cosa de todos los días, una rutina de nunca acabar a la que ya estaba acostumbrado.

En el comedor ya le esperan ambos, padre e hija, con distintas expresiones. Maddie le sonríe feliz y le señala su asiento con un _"buenos días"._ Roger le mira indiferente, y contrario a lo que esperaba de él, no le dice palabra alguna, tendiéndole el plato del desayuno y anunciando que le esperará en el auto.

Ambos chicos siguen con la mirada el perfil de Roger, alejándose hacia el exterior.

— _¿Qué le pasa?-_Alfred se lleva un bocado grande a la boca, y lo traga rápido, casi sin masticarlo. Maddie se pone de pie acomodándose el uniforme y tomando su bolso.

—_No tengo idea…_

* * *

><p>El automóvil fue en un completo silencio todo el camino hasta el instituto. La suave música jazz que Roger solía escuchar por las mañanas era lo único que llenaba la viñeta que hacían los tres.<p>

El capitán Williams se veía impasible, no tenía el semblante fruncido, ni los ojos entrecerrados; pero su rostro estaba en una aparente calma que no terminaba de encajar. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Normalmente ese era su comportamiento cuando tenía un problema o sopesaba algo muy delicado antes de hacerlo, no cuando los llevaba al instituto.

Incluso Maddie, que siempre era alegre en las mañanas, estaba en silencio, mirando perdida el paisaje en su ventana y con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. También movía los labios, probablemente tatareando una melodía, ignorándole por completo.

Todo eso no tenía sentido. No lo habían regañado, a pesar de que eso era lo más probable. Inclusive le habían esperado unos minutos más a que se aliste completamente y Maddie no había dicho palabra alguna desde el desayuno, en el que había estado inusualmente callada y sonriente. Bueno, ese era el comportamiento normal de Maddie, pero no decirle palabra alguna, ignorarle y sonreír tontamente sin razón aparente era algo raro. Podía sentir que ambos se traían algo entre manos. Quizás no sea lo mismo, y lo que pase por la cabeza de uno sea diferente a lo que pasa en la cabeza de la otra, pero que ambos tramaban algo, era seguro.

Alfred se acomodó mejor la chaqueta y fijo la vista en su propia ventana, aparentando sumirse en profundos pensamientos tal y como los Williams.

* * *

><p>— ¡Madeleine, niña bonita!—la voz de Antonio resuena en el barullo del pasillo atestado de alumnos, y Maddie gira al escuchar su nombre.<p>

El chico español le sonríe de lejos, agitando la mano alegremente, e indicándole que se acerque. Ella le sonríe de vuelta y va a su encuentro a paso lento, haciéndose espacio dificultosamente entre el alumnado.

Él le espera recostado en su casillero, completamente despreocupado como siempre, llevándose un chocolate, que probablemente le había dado Emma, a la boca.

—Antonio…

El chico le abraza cariñosamente, y deja un beso en su mejilla. Pasa un brazo por sus hombros y ella le mira confundida y avergonzada

— ¡Bonita, hasta que te encuentro! Emma me _pidió que te dijera_ que quiere que almorcemos todos juntos hoy—

— ¿Emma? Pero si siempre almuerzo con ella y con Elizaveta… —

—Claro, pero es que esta vez estamos ella, yo, Lovino, Elizaveta, _el estirado_ de Roderich, el aburrido de _Arturo_-ríe-_Alfredo_ y tú, ah! Y casi lo olvido, creo que también invitó a la chica esa que siempre anda con Arturo... ¿Cómo se llama?

—Vi... ¿Victoria?

—Si, si esa misma.

—Claro, dile que iré… ¿pero cual es el motivo para la reunión?

—Oh... —curva una sonrisa picara y pone un dedo sobre sus labios, como indicando que es secreto—creo que está planeando algo. No puedo decir más, solo asegurate de ir, ¿vale?

Ella asiente con firmeza, intentando deshacerse del abrazo tan apretado del español

—Seguro. Hasta luego Antonio…

Maddie voltea y enfila hacia su siguiente clase, que si no se apura comenzará antes de que ella llegue. Definitivamente odia llegar tarde, pues así evita miradas, cuchicheos y la vergüenza de que el profesor le regañe frente a todos.

— ¡Hasta luego bonita! Eh... ah! Madeleine, antes de que te vayas…—Antonio le toma del brazo, y cuando voltea le ve sonreír apenado.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

—Si…-avergonzado, se rasca la cabeza y se muerde el labio— ¿has visto al Lovino? Se fue con Emma hace rato y no los encuentro…

—No recuerdo verle hoy en ningún lado. Disculpa—

—No hay lío, te veo luego—

—Claro

* * *

><p>Toda la clase siguiente, Maddie la pasó en el más profundo silencio, haciendo garabatos en el margen de su cuaderno de apuntes sin realmente prestar atención a nade a su alrededor. A veces, una sonrisa juguetona se le escaba, otras, un suspiro que no lograba identificar como cansancio ni añoranza.<p>

Estaba revuelta desde que la mañana había comenzado y Roger le encontró en el cuarto de Alfred. Su padre no le había dicho nada, pero ella notó su ceño fruncido y comprendió lo que le pasaba por la cabeza: _disgusto._

Cuando fue a su habitación y tomó su móvil, visualizó en la pantalla varias llamadas y un mensaje de Gilbert. Al principio no sabía que hacer, pero luego empezó a reír feliz y abrió el mensaje, leyendo en él que Gilbert quería verla hoy si a ella le parecía bien.

¡Y claro que le parecía bien! El chico realmente despertaba su atención, era alguien con quien nunca se había relacionado. Alguien libre, diferente, completamente opuesto a ella. Cuando le veía se ponía nerviosa y se equivocaba, o tropezaba… él la ponía patas para arriba.

_¿Si eso no era amor… entonces qué era?_

* * *

><p>— ¿Alfred<em>… something wrong?<em>—Arthur pregunta sin levantar la vista de la calculadora, ni dejar de escribir. El silencio entre ambos le había inquietado un poco. Durante toda la explicación se había mantenido atento y eso no era común.

—No… no pasa nada…—el otro trata de negar, pero es evidente que algo le pasa, normalmente no está en silencio y menos resolviendo los problemas en clase. Arthur levanta la vista y le observa fijo. El de ojos verdes puede ver en los azules de su compañero un tinte de preocupación absolutamente raro en él.

—Creo que si no pasara nada no estarías ahí callado y haciendo la tarea…

— ¿Está mal estudiar?—Alfred intenta salirse por la tangente pero Arthur le curva una ceja y deja el lápiz a un lado, mirándole de frente.

—No está mal, pero tomando en cuenta tu comportamiento normal creo que… _es raro._

—Lo digo en serio Art, no me pasa nada. Es solo que dentro de tres días…_ you know_

Alfred se encoje de hombros y desvía la mirada al tiempo que Arthur de inmediato capta lo que le pasa. Dentro de tres días sería el aniversario de la muerte de la madre del ojiazul. Por dentro se patea mentalmente, reprochándose su falta de tacto. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Él siempre se ponía así cuando se acercaba esa fecha. Le pone la mano en el hombro y le sonríe triste, a modo de disculpa.

—Claro, debí saberlo.

—No es nada…-Alfred le guiña un ojo- ¿Hey, te sabes la respuesta del ejercicio 16?

—Alfred…—Arthur entrecierra los ojos. No puede creer que el otro sea tan caradura como para aprovecharse de su momento de debilidad y pedirle ayuda de nuevo—no seas un bastardo perezoso. ¡Buscala tu!

—Okay, okay!—Alfred desvía la mirada a su libro y vuelve a morder al parte superior de su lápiz, intentando encontrar una respuesta coherente a tanta mezcla de números y formulas.

* * *

><p>Como todos los días, el comedor del colegio está atestado. Risitas, murmullos y un ambiente jovial son todo lo que se percibe, y en una mesa grande Elizaveta y Emma ríen mientras comparten el almuerzo con los demás. Antonio ve llegar a Maddie de lejos, y le saluda con una mano alzada y gran sonrisa, los demás hacen otro tanto llamándola a acercarse. Ella les sonríe tímida a todos y les hace señas que le esperen unos segundos y se dirige a buscar su comida.<p>

Maddie escoge una manzana y un jugo, no tiene estómago para nada más. Mientras paga, una mano blanca toma la suya y cuando observa al dueño se sonroja al ver el rostro del alemán mirándole sonriente. El chico la empuja suavemente y paga su propio almuerzo con el de ella, ignorándole cuando le dice que no es necesario.

— ¿Aún piensas venir el sábado?—cambia su conversación y le guiña un ojo.

—Cla-Claro, hay algún…—

—No, no. Claro que no, solo que bueno, como nunca vas a hablarme y casi no nos vemos en los pasillos creo que no me encuentras tan impresionante como en realidad soy.

—Oww… disculpame, en verdad lo siento. Mira yo…—retorcía sus manos con fuerza y no podía despegar sus ojos del rostro germánico, incapaz de formular algo coherente

—Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar juntos a aquella mesa vacía. Aquí hay una fila—detrás de ellos habían varios estudiantes con rostros enojados, era evidente que estaban molestando.

— ¿Quieres decir… tu, y yo… en esa mesa?—el sonrojo cubre sus mejillas— ¿no vas con tus amigos?

—No. Sobrevivirán sin mi, Antonio es un ejemplo—sonríe pícaramente—además, podría ser una especie de preludio a lo del sábado, ¿no crees?

—Claro… bueno, quiero decir... sí_, why not_? Iré a decirles que voy a almorzar contigo y…—de pronto queda callada porque recordó que había quedado con los demás para almorzar. Les da una mirada ligera y puede ver el rostro serio de todos ellos, que observan cada uno de sus movimientos. Vuelve a observar a Gilbert que le sonríe como siempre y decide ir con él. Sus amigos la entenderían, para eso son los amigos ¿no?

—No te preocupes cariño, tu primo ya nos vio y creo que les dijo. ¿Vamos a la mesa? Ven, te ayudo con tu comida—hábilmente y sin abandonar su sonrisa tomó ambas bandejas, una en cada mano, y las llevó a la mesa mientras se balanceaba precariamente pero luciendo como todo un caballero a los ojos de la rubia que no cabía dentro de sí.

En mesa contigua, si antes estaban bromeando, ahora había un profundo silencio mientras todos observaban fijamente el perfil de la rubia, que se alejaba riendo hasta donde le esperaba el albino.

— ¿Eliza… tú sabes algo de eso?—Alfred señala con un dedo a su prima, y encara a la húngara, que no sabe que decirle

— _¿Porqué mejor no lo hablas con ella?—_

El rubio se levantó y salió del lugar.

* * *

><p>Hacía dos horas que habían terminado las clases y ambos ya estaban en casa. Todo el camino fueron caminando en el más absoluto silencio, cada uno pensando en sus propias cosas. Roger no estaba porque tuvo un inconveniente en el trabajo, así que los dos primos eran los únicos ahí. Maddie, sentada en el sillón le miraba fijo mientras bebía un poco de agua, y Alfred estaba tendido cuan largo era sobre el sofá con los audífonos puestos. La chica extendió la mano hasta él y le quito uno de los auriculares para llamar su atención.<p>

— ¿Te sucede algo?

—Nothing, devuélveme los auriculares—

Ella se acercó a él y se sentó en el suelo, aun sin devolverle el auricular que tenia en la mano. Le mira a los ojos y él le devuelve la mirada como retándole a seguir con el juego. Ella frunce el ceño.

—Sí te sucede algo. Estoy muy segura

Alfred suspira ruidosamente y se pone de pie frente a ella rascándose la cabeza e intentando encontrar palabras para explicarse. Concluye decirle todo sin darle muchas vueltas.

—Es que me molesta que te juntes con el idiota de Gilbert. Puedo soportar a Antonio... _¿pero a él?_

— ¿También tu?—murmura jalándose el pelo—_he's just my friend_

—_Your friend?_ Acaso no ves que el tipo es un…

— ¡Oh, Alfred… no le estas dando derecho a defenderse!—

— _¡I dont care!—_Maddie respingó ante su tono de voz, y pronto el silencio se estableció en la habitación. Por varios segundos se miraron a los ojos y después ella desvió la mirada a la ventana. Alfred se siente culpable porque sabe que a ella no le agrada que le griten, y cuando va a disculparse ella se adelanta y murmura

— ¿Te das cuenta, que estas haciendo lo mismo de papá te hizo ayer?—

—_Is not the same_

—_Is exactly the same,_ y lo sabes Alfred. Sinceramente me decepcionas

—Maddie… lo hago por que te quiero

—Estoy harta de escuchar eso. A veces quisiera que solo admitieran que es egoísmo—se levanta del suelo y alisa su falda, dispuesta a salir de ahí. No quiere tocar el mismo tema de Gilbert con él—No… no soy una niñita tonta, entiéndanlo.

—Maddie…

—Hasta mañana.

Él no quería que ella se fuera así, pero tampoco le iba a admitir que estaba en un error, pues a su manera de ver las cosas, era algo completamente diferente, dijeran lo que dijeran.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?~<strong>


	6. Etapas

Este capitulo está escrito con fuertes dosis de tango argentino. Con buena música, la inspiración fluye, ¿no? xD pero el tema elegido para este capitulo es:

_**Luna de Miel En La Mano – Virus**_. Excelente tema, excelente banda.

**Ernst y Marleen Beilschmidt son los padres de Ludwig y Gilbert**

**Hetalia no me pertenece. Todo a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

><p>—Bruder! Heeey Bruder, ¿ya llegaste?—el salón está vacío, y el albino se rasca la cabeza y deja esparcidos sus útiles en el suelo. Se quita los zapatos y los deja tirados sobre la fina mesa de vidrio sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Por ningún lado se vislumbra a Ludwig, y la casa parece estar vacía. O al menos eso creería si no estuviera el automóvil de su madre afuera, y los útiles de su hermano sobre la mesa del comedor. Rueda los ojos y va a la cocina en busca de algo que comer, en el camino tropieza con otra mochila, que por desgracia conoce demasiado bien.<p>

En el refrigerador encuentra una lata de gaseosa y la abre. Sobre la mesa hay una nota de su madre; su caligrafía era inconfundible.

_Gilbert o Ludwig, voy a salir con amigas. No creo volver temprano, la chica del servicio se retiró hace horas, así que háganse un sándwich o coman lo que les dejé en el microondas. _

_Gil, tu padre llamó, creo que quería conversar contigo. _

_Nos vemos. Los quiere, Mutti. _

Arruga la nota y la lanza al basurero con un suspiro. Noche de chicas, ¿eh? Todo era una mierda desde que sus padres se habían divorciado. Marleen se la pasaba saliendo con esas "amigas", otras divorciadas; amargadas que no tenían otra salida que intentar seducir jovencitos con sus billeteras. Ah, y el viejo, ése tipo que fingía llevar sus papeles de padre al llamarlos y darle sermones por teléfono, o por pagarles una escuela cara. Él no se hacía cargo, solo daba dinero, y ella intentaba diluir sus penas con noches de risas falsas y jolgorios donde fingía haberse librado del peso de su marido, siendo que se pasaba los días encerrada llorando que su esposo le había abandonado por una muchachita más joven.

Había supuesto que su madre estaba en casa, porque su automóvil estaba afuera, pero probablemente había ido en el de alguna amiga. Volvió a abrir la heladera y tomó una latita de cerveza. Curvó los labios y enfiló rumbo a la habitación de su hermano, que de seguro estaría en su habitación con ése chico.

Sube las escaleras tatareando una tonada de guerra que había escuchado en un documental. La habitación de su hermano es la primera a la derecha, así que llega a ella bastante rápido.

_Toc, toc._

—Bruder, ¿estás ahí?—sin esperar confirmación abre la puerta, y lo que ve le deja sin palabras.

Bueno, una cosa es saber sobre las preferencias sexuales de tu hermano, es más, su filosofía era que cada uno sabe que hacer con su trasero, así que no había problemas con eso. Incluso lo aceptaba. Pero ver a tu hermano menor, ése que siempre es serio y responsable, en la cama y con otro chico montándole era algo tumbaba hasta al más fuerte_— ¡Ficken! ¡Ludwig, vístete, mierda!_—cerró la puerta de golpe y le dio un trago largo a su bebida intentando borrar de su cabeza la escena de su hermano y el italiano. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y vuelve a tatarear la tonada a un volumen más alto.

Dentro, en la habitación, se oían unos murmullos o alguna risita. No lo identificaba bien. Minutos después, su hermano le abría la puerta y la habitación lucía como si nada hubiese pasado. Estaba perfectamente vestido y la cama estaba hecha. Al fondo, en el escritorio del rubio, Feliciano le sonreía y se ponía los zapatos.

—_Bruder... yo…-_-Ludwig se ve avergonzado y Gilbert rueda los ojos. Sin pedir permiso entra y toma asiento en una silla que estaba por ahí, pero pronto se pone de pie de nuevo, respingado porque en al lado había una pepino envuelto en un preservativo. Lo pateó con asco, y miró acusador a su hermano, que estaba más rojo que un tomate.

—Lud, sabes que no me opongo a tus gustos. Feliciano me cae bien, es un gran chico… _¿pero no pueden hacer sus cosas en un motel?_ Si no tienes dinero pídemelo, o si no quieres, al menos cierra la maldita puerta.

—Gilbert…—suspiro— t-tienes razón. Disculpa. Feliciano ya se iba, ¿no es así?

— _¿Eh?—_el chico frunce el ceño e intenta negarlo, pero la penetrante mirada del rubio le dice que el momento de diversión terminó. Suspira profundo y toma su chaqueta del suelo. Les sonríe a ambos con su característica mueca infantil_— Bene, ¡gusto en verte Gilbert! Nos vemos en otra ocasión, tal vez venga a prepararles pasta la siguiente vez—_al pasar, roza la mejilla de Ludwig con la mano y se precipita a la puerta— _ti amo, bambino. _

Él no puede estar más que rojo, así que solo le responde con una asentimiento de cabeza y pronto la figura delgada de Feliciano desaparece en las escaleras, y al fondo, el ruido de la puerta delata que se ha ido.

Gilbert mira a su hermano, un tanto divertido. Éste solo suspira y se deja caer sobre la cama, con una almohada cubriéndole la cabeza. Es completamente vergonzoso para él que su hermano le haya descubierto _in fraganti. _Y más aún que se lo tome tan naturalmente. En el fondo, aunque pareciera retorcido, que Gilbert armara un escándalo le hubiera hecho sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

—Iba a avisarte que tengo pensado llamar a Francis, y que quizás armaríamos algo… pero creo que interrumpí ¿no? jajaja, pero yo soy tan genial que nunca caigo mal en ninguna situación. ¿Porque no vienes abajo y nos tomamos unas cervezas mientras llamo al francés? Quizás también venga Antonio…

—Ve tu solo, Gilbert—su voz suena apagada a causa de la almohada—solo es martes. Mañana habrá clases… además, deberías llamar primero a papá, dijo que quería hablarte.

—Me interesa poco lo que Ernst quiera decirme _Luddy_. Si vuelve a llamar dile que estoy en medio de un coma etílico y que no puedo hablar, _¿richtig?_

—Le diré a nuestro _padre_ que estás estudiando…

—Haz lo que te parezca mejor-se dirige a la puerta, pero un minuto antes de salir se voltea, con una sonrisita pícara en el rostro-_Dime, los italianos tienen buen sabor?_

A la carcajada que largó, le siguió una almohada que impactó contra su espalda y una maldición en alemán por parte de su _"hermanito"_ menor

Cierra la puerta tras él sin dejar de carcajearse y pronto se dirige a la cocina con intenciones de ver que había disponible como para llamar a sus amigos. Le jodía la idea de pasarse la noche tirado en su cama pensando en la mierda en la que se convirtió su familia. Además, la idea de llamar a Antonio era atrayente… quería averiguar cosas de Madeleine.

¡Ah! Y pasar un buen tiempo con amigos… no había nada mejor que eso.

* * *

><p>—Me imagino que el episodio de esta mañana es lo que te tiene así, ¿no?—<p>

Las suaves notas del piano invaden la habitación. La pieza que él esta interpretando es una de sus favoritas, pero ella no puede relajarse por completo. A pesar de ser dulce, la melodía a veces suena un tanto preocupada, como si él hubiera encontrado la forma de impregnar la pieza de su propio sentimiento. Incapaz de decirlo con palabras, ella solamente asiente y recuesta su cabeza en el respaldo de su silla suspirando lentamente, tratando de seguir el hilo de la música y relajarse.

—Creo que deben dejar de preocuparse de ella. ¿No te parece?—vuelve a insistir con voz relajada, aún sin abrir los ojos. Ella levanta la cabeza y posa sus ojos verdes sobre la figura en el piano. Ambos están solos en el recinto, así que le parece que es correcto hablar.

—Para alguien centrado en la belleza del arte, suenas un tanto insensible, ¿no te parece Rod?

Una diminuta mueca bailotea en los labios del austriaco, más sus manos no dejan de moverse y la melodía sigue fluyendo sin ningún tipo de interrupción. Minutos de mutismo subsiguientes le hacen creer a ella que la conversación ha terminado, pero luego de unos minutos, su voz se vuelve a oír

—Creo que hablamos sobre dos puntos distintos, y que no entendiste el sentido de mi comentario. Quise decir que deben dejarla ser… si está mal lo que hace, ella pronto se dará cuenta.

—Pero de seguro saldrá lastimada…—

Observa sus uñas con insistencia, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Por el rabillo del ojo él le observa y frunce el ceño. Leer sus emociones era tan fácil como ver a través de un cristal. La melodía sigue sonando y sus manos siguen su camino sobre las teclas.

—Tú no eres su madre, no actúes como si lo fueras Elizaveta. Debemos aprender de nuestros propios errores. Esa es la única forma de ver el verdadero camino…

—Es que… ¡estoy segura que él solo quiere divertirse con ella!

— ¿Como lo hizo contigo?

Enarca una ceja. Cualquier cosa que ella hubiera podido objetar, fue acallada con esa simple frase. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor y agachó la cabeza, dejando que su largo cabello le cubra casi por completo. Al ver su reacción, Roderich solo atinó a callarse y no añadir nada más. Él sabía que ese era el punto débil de su defensa y lo había presionado como quien mete el dedo en la llaga. Cosa completamente indigna.

—Roderich… -susurra en voz muy baja, casi inaudible- no digas eso.

La pieza que interpretaba el ojivioleta había acabado, y el silencio se extendía sobre ambos. El salón era muy grande, y sin ningún sonido era un tanto escalofriante. Volvió a mirarle con el semblante suave y una disculpa escrita en los ojos.

— Solo quiero que veas las cosas desde el punto en que yo lo veo. Sabes que él no me agrada, pero le están pre-juzgando. Discúlpame

—Entiendo—levanta la cabeza y le sonríe tímida. Sabe que él tiene algo de razón y solo quiere hacerla entender. Él no es insensible, solo que tenía una forma muy directa de ver las cosas— ¿Porque no me muestras algo más de tu sentido musical? Me apetece algo de Liszt...

— _¿Rapsodia húngara número 2 original para piano?_

—Perfecto. Después me llevas a casa.

Pronto la melodía comenzaba a llenar nuevamente el ambiente, y Eliza trata de concentrase en ella, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba ir al dulce lugar donde siempre le llevaban las melodías que interpretaba Roderich.

* * *

><p>La luz de la luna entra por su ventana y ella está recostada en su cama, con su portátil en las piernas. Intenta concentrase en cualquier cosa menos en la figura que asalta sus pensamientos, pero pronto nota que en vez de estar escribiendo lo que debería, estaba divagando sobre cierto par de ojos rojizos. Curva los labios en una sonrisa tímida y toma su celular. Se debate entre hacerlo o no. Necesita hablar con Emma y los chicos.<p>

En la puerta, escucha un suave toc, toc. Alfred jamás toca su puerta, y por el momento estaban enfadados, así que de seguro sería su padre. Decide dejar la llamada para más tarde, o en su defecto, para el día siguiente hablar en persona. Deja el celular a un lado, murmura un suave "pase"

Roger abre la puerta y Maddie le dedica una de sus lindas sonrisas. Tiene puesto su pijama de ositos y él aún viste su uniforme del ejército. Bajo sus ojos luce tímidas pero visibles ojeras y se ve un tanto cansado. Cuando ella repara en la hora, toma cuenta de que nuevamente hoy su padre quedó a trabajar fuera de horas. Hace un poco de espacio al lado suyo y le indica sentarse. Con una sonrisa se acerca a ella. Le acaricia la cabeza suavemente y unos pelos rebeldes se escapan de su coleta.

— ¿Aún despierta?

—Estaba esperándote—miente—no tengo sueño…

—No debes desvelarte—reprende suavemente— ¿quieres hablarme de tu día?

—Oh… bien, no sé que decir dad. Fue un día normal

—Me alegra—la mueca que realiza al reír hace que alrededor de sus ojos se distingan arrugas y si miras con atención, por entre su rubio cabello se divisan algunas canas. Roger no es viejo, pero el estrés causa estragos en las personas. Ella se precipita a sus brazos, y él, aunque sorprendido, le abraza suavemente y coloca la cabeza en su hombro—Te quiero hija. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Siempre…—su voz, de por si suave, se atenúa aun mas debido a su posición—aunque cambiara… me seguirías queriendo, ¿verdad?

—Sin duda alguna—suaves son los movimientos de sus manos en la espalda de su hija, conformando círculos que le relaja—crecer no está mal cariño

—No es eso. Es que… a veces me asusta la idea de mirarme al espejo y no reconocerme a mí misma. ¿A dónde va todo lo que he sido hasta ahora?

Las caricias cesan durante un breve momento de vacilación, pero pronto siguen su curso, acompañadas de una sonrisa comprensiva que ella no puede ver. La idea de que ella está creciendo, y desafortunadamente más rápido de lo que él desearía le abruma. Pero debe ser sincero con ella. La verdad ante todo.

— ¿Recuerdas las muñecas con las que jugabas? Las vestiste con sus mejores vestidos y las guardaste en una caja bajo tu cama. No las usas más, pero nunca las olvidarías ni las has tirado. Es eso lo que te pasa Maddie. Estás guardando etapas de tu vida dentro de una caja. Jamás se perderán, pero es hora de cambiar un poco. Simplemente es el ciclo de la vida.

Ella también esboza una sonrisa que él no puede ver, pero el abrazo que le da, es más que suficiente. —Gracias papá.

—No me lo agradezcas. Ahora ve a dormir, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches

Un beso en su mejilla y la deja recostada, saliendo lentamente de la habitación.

Ignora que ella quizás no pueda conciliar el sueño tan fácil. Cuando tienes mucho… o _alguien _en quien pensar, el sueño es un poco reticente a llegar. Mentalmente se sonríe a si misma, estaba a un paso de su primer novio. Y por alguna razón estaba empezando a creer que Roger se lo tomaría bastante bien. _O eso esperaba_

* * *

><p><em>Alfred, eres un completo idiota. Idiota, idiota, idiota.<em> Mentalmente Alfred se patea a si mismo mientras recorre las calles envuelto solo en su chaqueta. Se fugó a través de la ventana de su habitación, y aunque se golpeó un poco, llegó virtualmente salvo al suelo.

De pronto sintió una necesidad inquietante de salir de esa casa, pues hacía varios días que sentía todo ahí muy tenso. No tenía razones, es más, estaba seguro de que era solo cosas suyas, pero a veces se ponía inevitable creer que era una molestia en esa casa. Alguien a quien se ven obligados a soportar. Generalmente esos pensamientos funestos le asaltaban cuando las fechas de la muerte de su madre se acercan. Le duele que lo único que recuerde de ella sean eventos inconexos, fugaces risas o delicados besos que por más que intente conservar parecen diluirse en su memoria cada vez más, amenazando con dejarle pronto sin nada.

Las calles están vacías, pues a excepción de algún automóvil, o algún chico en bicicleta, nadie perdía tiempo que podía estar ocupando en dormir, afuera. Sin siquiera intentarlo, ve que el rumbo que lleva le dirige a la casa de Natalia, y pronto se encuentra con los pies frente a la que sabía era su ventana. Varios sentimientos le embargan: se siente patético por ir allí, también un tanto confundido, y principalmente sorprendido de que inconscientemente haya elegido a la platinada para… _bueno, para lo que sea._

Cuando toma un par de piedritas, no puede evitar sentirse patético, y verse a sí mismo como una rara especie de acosador. O en todo caso, de un chico que iba a la casa de su chica por la noche_. Agh… weird_

_¿Qué hacía en casa de la chica bielorrusa?_

La primera piedrita alcanzó la ventana, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. La segunda dio con la parte de abajo, y aterrizó sobre las rosas del jardín, y la tercera-la vencida-dio nuevamente con la ventana.

Casi inmediatamente, la ventana se abrió de par en par y una bastante enojada ojiazul apareció_—Quien demonios está molestando?—_Alfred volvió a reprenderse a si mismo, la idea de haber venido no era buena… la chica estaba enfadada. Pero cuando estás en el baile, es mejor bailarlo hasta el final, así que con su más brillante-y plástica-sonrisa llamó su atención.

—_H-hello Natalia!_ Linda noche…

— _¿Alfred?-_bufa. No se esperaba que el _goldenboy_ esté bajo su ventana en la noche. Si se ponía a pensarlo… le parecía una completa rareza. Frunce el ceño y le mira extrañada-Qué mierda haces aquí. _¿Tienes idea de la maldita hora?_

—Oh por favor, no es tan tarde…—trata de minimizar la cuestión y vuelve a sonreír forzadamente, pero la mirada naturalmente gélida de la chica le tomó con la guardia baja y acalló todo tipo de broma en su rostro. Ella suspiró

—Tengo un examen mañana, genio. Necesito dormir. ¿Alguna razón en especial para que vengas a molestar?

—Ohm…—se rasca la cabeza. En realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de la razón que le había atraído hasta allí. Pero pronto recordó todo lo sucedido en el día— Bueno… necesitaba hablar con alguien. Sobre… algo importante.

—Silencio_— ¿Y quieres hablarlo conmigo?_

—_We are friends, right?_

—No creo serlo…

—Te considero amiga mía.

Por un largo rato el único sonido es de la suave brisa meciendo las hojas de los árboles. Ambos se miran profundo, intentando descubrir las razones ocultas de tal proceder. Al final, ella cede.

—Bien. Espera unos segundos, me visto y bajo.

—Claro—cuando la ve desaparecer y cerrar su ventana, sonríe aliviado. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, un capitulo más. Disculpen si creen que va muy lento, pero creo que todo necesita desenvolverse completamente, pues soltarlo de sopetón me parece un tanto mediocre. He aquí nuevos personajes que se meten al lío y un poco de la historia de uno de mis protagonistas. Mi corazoncito es cursi, así que introducí una partecita de AusHun y un momento de papá e hija :D<strong>

**Reviews?**


	7. Citas Dobles?

**Tardé, si… **

**El bloqueo de autor es asqueroso.**

**¡El colegio empieza en dos semanas y ya estoy entrando en pánico! -respira hondo y canta England's Marukaite Chikyuu- verán, tengo una vida y por más que ame el fanfiction con todo mi corazón solo puedo escribir durante la noche DD: Bien, espero que sea algo decente. Y si no pues… para la próxima, ¿no?**

**Soundtrack: **_**¿A quién le importa? – Alex Ubago (cursi… pero febrero, ¡es febrero! Y me ayudó en varias partes : D)**_

**Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

><p>Los días pasan bastante rápido cuando tus pensamientos son una nebulosa confusa, y al final cuando sales de eso te sorprendes de la cantidad de tiempo que has estado divagando en cosas que esencialmente no tienen sentido.<p>

* * *

><p>Martes pasó y llegó miércoles, éste dio paso a jueves y naturalmente después llego viernes. Éste día atrapó a Madeleine sin una idea clara en la cabeza y hecha un autentico manojo de nervios. Nunca en su vida había mentido y menos a su padre. Dado que pronto sería sábado las cosas no pintaban de la mejor forma, y habría que pensar en una solución rápido. Eso fue lo que le ocupo la cabeza la mayor parte del camino hasta el instituto y lo que ocasionó que no haya prestado menor atención a las preguntas de su padre ni a las miradas que le dirigía Alfred.<p>

Oh, él es un pequeño punto y aparte.

Todavía estaba enfadada con él puesto que el chico era bastante orgulloso como para retractarse de lo que pensaba acerca de Gilbert, y ella a pesar de que le quería mucho no estaba dispuesta a retroceder nada de lo dicho ni a dejar de creer en Gil. Todos sus intentos de entablar alguna especie de conversación en la cual poder reconciliarse había fracasado y el chico extrañamente había comenzado a frecuentar a Natalia.

La platinada era una chica rara y no era alguien extremadamente sociable ni popular. No es que ella también lo fuera, es más, Maddie gusta de leer y escuchar música suave, tampoco es muy social que digamos. Solo que ese repentino acercamiento de ambos es bastante raro.

_Y claro que lo que sentía al verlos juntos no eran celos. ¿Que? ¿Celos? No, ella solo pensaba en Gilbert… y celar de su primo sonaba enfermo. _

Sí, él podía frecuentar a cualquiera.

* * *

><p>Alfred también está pasando por problemas existenciales. Había pasado muy triste el aniversario de la muerte de su madre y mientras juguetea con el bolígrafo sobre la blanca hoja de apuntes, no puede evitar que sus pensamientos viajen lejos a lugares donde se figura una existencia libre de cualquier cosa que pueda entorpecer la felicidad…<p>

Como un picnic en la playa con hamburguesas y refrescos…

Sin querer comienza a garabatear sinsentidos en la hoja, ignorando la pregunta que le dirigió el profesor, ésa que no escuchó, y de la que tampoco sabrá responder puesto que no anotó nada.

—Señor Jones… ¡Señor Jones!—la voz retumba en sus oídos cuando se ve jalado de la chaqueta por una mano blanca y fuerte. Él suelta el bolígrafo y lo mira con sorpresa mientras toda la clase aguanta la risa. —Señor Jones, es la quinta vez que le repito la pregunta, ¿está escuchándome?

No sabe que decir, y naturalmente la repentina situación le deja sin palabras, no puede decir que sí, puesto que no escuchaba, y tampoco que no, ya que se ganará un castigo. Ante la mirada dura del profesor German, se decanta por simplemente asentir. Total, ya está jodido.

—Entonces, ¿no va a contestar?

—No se la respuesta, profesor…—murmura despacio, intentando así minimizar la cosa y que le deje en paz. Pero las cosas no son fáciles, menos con el rubio profesor que sonríe cínico.

—No te sabes la respuesta, porque no prestabas atención, eso es indiscutible- lo suelta y él cae a su silla con un golpe sordo. Todos intercalan la mirada entre él y el profesor—Como castigo, hoy te quiero aquí treinta minutos después de la salida general, te voy a dar tarea extra.

Los cuchicheos y las risitas departe del grupo no se hacen esperar, haciendo que se sienta terriblemente patético. Pero pronto la voz del profesor se vuelve a escuchar

— ¿Alguien más quiere tarea extra el día de hoy?—

Los murmullos y risas cesaron. Alfred solo se acurrucó más en su asiento observando con fijeza el pizarrón y maldiciendo mentalmente la horrible suerte que le había tocado por estos días.

* * *

><p>—<em>Necesito que hablemos<em>

La mano de su prima le detiene minutos antes de que llegue a la puerta de la cafetería, y su mano se cierra en un puño alrededor del pomo. Voltea la mirada tan solo un poco, dándole a entender que le interesa poco lo que ella tenía que decirle. Aunque claro, él sabe que no es verdad y que en el fondo muere por reconciliarse con ella casi tanto como estaba deseando ese picnic hoy en la mañana. Ella le toma del brazo y lo enlaza con el suyo propio, guiándole hasta un pasillo semivacío en el que había algunos bancos en los que podrían tomar asiento.

Con la cabeza él le indica hablar, y ella suspira desviando la mirada.

—Al… Alfred, no necesitas ser tan frío conmigo, ¿lo sabes?—sus cejas se curvan en una mueca triste y él bufa, señalándole con un dedo acusador.

—De un tiempo a este, no reconozco en ti a mi primita Maddie…

—Estás exagerando…

—Sabes que no lo hago

Vuelven a quedar en silencio y ella toma asiento a su lado, procurando acercarse más a él. Milagrosamente él no le rechaza, así que aprovecha y junta sus manos en un cálido apretón y entrelaza sus blancos dedos con los igualmente claros de él. La diferencia entre ambos es notable, los dedos de él son alargados y los de ella son finos y cortos. Para ella, sus manos se ven bastante iguales, y ese pensamiento es lo que le impregna la mirada cuando se la dirige a Alfred, que de pronto también estaba mirando fijo la unión.

—Quiero que dejemos de pelear por esta… tontería—pide con la nariz crispada de llanto inminente. Él lo nota y deja su faceta fría de lado, y voltea hacia ella aún sin romper el contacto de su mano con la de ella. Maddie continúa hablando— ¿cuando dejamos de ser cómplices?

Él vuelve a dirigir su mirada a sus manos y luego la levanta hasta el rostro de su prima, quien tiene brillantes los ojos violetas. La mira y le parece tan frágil, tan igual a aquella nena a la que lanzaba bolas de nieve y luego corría a ver si no estaba herida. Nunca dejaría de quererle.

—Aún lo somos, Madeleine…

—No, Alfred. Ya no lo somos… —niega con la cabeza y él frunce el ceño—tú te resistes a aceptar lo que quiero, incluso después de años que he pasado apoyándote en todo.

Le suena a reproche, pero ella lo hacía porque quiso, ¿no? Esta vez es él quien levanta la voz y presiona con fuerza la mano de ella. Ésta le desvía la mirada y la posa en el brillante suelo a sus pies.

—Tú no entiendes…—ha empleado esa frase varias veces, pero lo cierto es, que él tampoco entendía nada. Su particular recelo con Gilbert no tenía algún tipo de matiz especial, ni siquiera una causa previa… solo que verle a él, muy cerca de su prima e incluso en la tarea de conquistarla hacía que la rabia fluyera a través de sus venas como lava hirviente.

—El que no lo hace eres tú—ella levanta el brazo para que ambos visualicen con claridad la unión de las manos—Alfred, solo por esta vez… _¿pueden dejar de protegerme y dejarme intentar algo por mí misma?_

—Maddie… yo…—suspira. Lo mejor sería ir de lleno al grano y dejar de dar vueltas alrededor— ¿a qué lleva todo esto? Sabes que siempre serás mi prima, y que te quiero por encima de todo, y de todos _¿Pero qué es lo que quieres en realidad?_ Anda, dímelo…

Una pequeña sonrisa bailotea en sus labios, intentando así que ella se relaje más. Por fin toda la tensión alrededor de ellos se está disipando, lento, pero lo hace. Ambos pueden sentirlo.

—Quiero que… que me apoyes—respira hondo y trata de sonreír—que me apoyes en el caso en que decida… _tener algo con alguien_

_De inmediato, y ante el solo pensamiento de eso, ella se sonroja profusamente y él se tensa; pero nada fuera de lo normal sale de su boca. Cierra los ojos y sonríe con la mejor mueca plástica. ¿Costaba mucho hacerla feliz? No, en realidad no costaba nada, y él quería hacerla feliz_—Y ese alguien es…

—Sea quien fuese, solo quiero que me apoyes. Gilbert es alguien especial y… sentirse querida es algo que toda chica quiere… —él sigue son abrir los ojos, y la misma sonrisa se mantiene en su rostro mientras escucha—mira, él me invitó a una cita que será mañana y quiero ir. Tú sabes, no puedo mentirle a papá así que quisiera que tu me acompañaras, hipotéticamente no estaría mintiendo porque saldría contigo pero tampoco diría completamente la verdad, no estarás pegado como lapa a nosotros, podrías ir a cualquier otro lugar pero nosotros estaremos en la heladería del centro comercial y…—respira hondo para reponer el aire que se le escapó producto de su largo discurso. Alfred le acalla con una mano y ella le mira sorprendida

—Maddie, en resumen tú quieres que yo te acompañe a una cita con él, te deje a solas y me pierda digamos unos… _¿15 minutos?_

—En realidad… tenía en mente una hora, quizás más…

—Oh, God! Maddie… —abre los ojos y suelta el agarre de sus manos—quieres que le mienta al tío Roger y te acompañe… ¿tanto tiempo? No sé si podré… ya sabes lo que pienso de él

—Alfred, hazlo por mí…—sus ojos violeta le ruegan, y él sabe que no pasará mucho hasta que ceda. _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…_

— ¡Bien, bien! Lo haré… pero llevaré a alguien conmigo. No pienso vagabundear solo durante una hora.

Ella emite un gritito de alegría y se lanza a los brazos de su primo tumbándole de espaldas y cayendo sobre él. Le planta un gran y dulce beso en una de las mejillas y ríe, pero pronto se percata del rubor de Alfred y repara en la incómoda posición. Rápido se incorpora y le pide disculpas con la mirada avergonzada. Él hace un gesto y lo deja pasar en medio de una escandalosa carcajada digna de él. Varios estudiantes que salían de la cafetería repararon en ellos a causa de semejante muestra.

— ¿Sabes que eres el mejor primo que alguien podría desear?

—Eso lo dices porque acepté tu… propuesta. Pero sí, sé que soy el mejor en muchas cosas…—

* * *

><p>—Entonces… ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a acompañarte a una cita?—<p>

El habitual tono de voz de la chica platinada había pasado de su típico inexpresivo a uno un poco más interesado. Definitivamente que él, el chico de oro, del millón de amigos, estuviera hablando con ella hacía varios días ya era algo raro, pero que le estuviera proponiendo un tipo de "cita" era algo que jamás se había imaginado. Ni en sus más locos sueños. Y la actitud despreocupada que mantenía él no ayudaba en absolutamente nada; le veía ahí, con su sonrisa eterna y los lentes que oscilaban entre caer al suelo o mantenerse en su lugar. Clara muestra de un carácter poco reflexivo_ según ella._

—Pues… que no es una cita. Es una salida de amigos—la mira por el rabillo del ojo. Ella no hace ningún ademán de que le incomode— puesto que eso es lo que somos… y que no quiero acompañar a Maddie y vagar solo. Nada es genial sin compañía.

—Supongo que tienes razón… —asiente con la cabeza mecánicamente. A ella le daba igual la compañía, puesto que se había acostumbrado a la soledad que ella tildaba de agradable—pero dime, tu prima Madeleine saldrá con Gilbert y tú vas con ella…

Él detiene el paso, y ella también. Alfred le mira boquiabierto y no cree lo que escucha… ¿cómo es que ella lo sabe? ¡No lo preguntaba, lo estaba afirmando!

—¿C…Cómo es que lo sabes?—

—Te sorprenderías de saber lo que se escucha en el baño de chicas…

—Oh… bien, sí es esa la razón por la que quiero que me acompañes. No quiero estar sobre ella, pero la soledad no es lo mio— vuelve a sonreír mientras ayuda con sus libros a Natalia, a la par que ella abre su casillero.

—Gracias por ayudarme Alfred… —lo dice despacio, tanto que a él le parece gracioso que ella se avergüence de necesitar ayuda—pero solo hasta aquí. Me quedaré un poco más porque necesito revisar algo en la biblioteca...

—Oh! ¡Eso es genial! Entonces te acompaño hasta tu casa… verás, me dejaron castigo de treinta minutos después de clase…

—¿Y tu prima?

—Mi tío vendrá a buscarla, creo que van a un lugar…

Ella lo mira fijo y luego desvía sus mirada a sus uñas. Suspira—Bien, nos vemos aquí en treinta minutos. _Sabes que eres un chico molesto, ¿no?_

—Sí, sí yo también te aprecio _Natty~ ¡y recuerda, me debes la respuesta!_

Ella frunce el ceño ante el estúpido diminutivo, pero antes de que pueda replicar nada él ya estaba corriendo de vuelta a su salón de clases para cumplir el castigo.

* * *

><p>—Cómo han pasado su día?—en medio del silencio de la cena la voz de Roger se escuchó un tanto fuerte, por lo que ambos primos se exaltaron un poco. Aunque cabe destacar que desde su charla del día de hoy estaban un poco paranoicos acerca de lo que tenían que hacer o decir. Ambos optaron por sonreír y poner su mejor cara de angelitos.<p>

—Bastante bien papá. Tú sabes… lo normal—

—Sí tío… absolutamente normal…—Alfred estaba comenzando a sobreactuar un poco, dado al tono de voz que utilizó— yo siempre soy un buen chico, deberías saberlo.

—Sí, un muy buen chico—Roger les mira suspicaz, y logra captar en la cara de ambos algún tipo de aviso para padres especial que le indica que esos dos escondían algo. O como se inclinaba a pensar… que el pillo de Alfred escondía algo y Madeleine era su cómplice. Una sonrisa enigmática se forma en sus labios y sigue comiendo.

Maddie siente que su corazón está por explotar, y está pensando seriamente en decirle la verdad a su padre y atenerse a las consecuencias… hasta que Alfred toma la palabra atrayendo la atención de su tío nuevamente.

—Eh… tío Roger quería pedirte algo…

—Adelante, puedes hablar Alfred

—Bien… invité a mi _amiga_—se aseguró de hacer énfasis en la palabra amiga—Natalia a tomarnos algo en la heladería del centro comercial… y quería saber si también puede acompañarnos Maddie.

Roger enarca una ceja y les mira sin expresión en el rostro. Internamente está orgulloso de sí mismo pues estaba seguro de que Alfred escondía algo, y que Maddie estaba involucrada. Aunque su primer pensamiento es emitir un NO rotundo, pronto cambia de opinión puesto que sus dos chicos eran relativamente buenos y se merecían una salida de amigos. A lo último, y cuando Maddie y Alfred creían que él se negaría terminó pronunciando un calmado…

—_Claro, pueden ir, no veo problema alguno_—sonrió. Alfred suspiró aliviado y Maddie respiró de nuevo, sin darse cuenta había estado reteniendo el aire.

La cena terminó pronto y él los mandó arriba alegando que se encargaría él solo de los trastos. Ambos se despidieron y corrieron escaleras arriba. Minutos después Maddie enviaba un mensaje de confirmación a Gilbert sobre la salida, y en su habitación Alfred recibía el mensaje de Natalia aceptando la "cita"

Ambos sonrieron en la soledad de sus habitaciones. ¡Todo parecía ir viento en popa!

* * *

><p>Next chapter: Cita y primer beso~<p>

**Reviews? Los apreciaría bastante. **

Ah! Y haciendo una especie de auto-propaganda les invito a pasar a mi fic:

"**Wanna Be My Valentine?"**

**Nos leemos.**


	8. De Charlas, Besos y Días Eternos

Soundtrack sugerido: **Nothing Left to Lose – The Pretty Reckless**

Disclaimer: Si Hetalia me perteneciera, las nyotalias también aparecerían constantemente. Lamentablemente no es mío, así que todo lo que reconozcas aquí es propiedad de Himaruya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>De charlas, besos y días eternos.<strong>_

_Está oscuro y hace frío. Siente como las gotas de lluvia golpean su piel y le lastiman, cortan como pedazos de cristal impactando contra la piel delicada y no hace más que llorar amargamente. Su cabello se le pega al rostro y le casi imposible ver hacia donde va, o qué es lo que busca. Solo sabe que va tras ella._

_Su cabello rubio y su silueta son inolvidables, la reconocería donde fuera. Llora porque sabe que ella se va y le deja ahí sola; terriblemente desamparada, así que corre siguiéndola, pidiendo a gritos que le espere, que la cubra con sus besos y arrope en sus brazos._

—_Mommy! Mommy!—pero ella no voltea. Mueve más rápido sus piernitas e intenta darle alcance pero tropieza torpemente y cae a un charco. Vuelve a gritar, a llorar y a llamarla mientras siente que la lluvia arrecia y el viento se hace cada vez más frío. ¿Por qué no ve que soy ella es su niña? Necesita que le cuide… le necesita tanto— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá regresa, please!—solloza más y más fuerte pero su silueta se pierde en el horizonte y no la vuelve a ver. Le ha dejado sola._

_El agua está sucia, la calle está vacía y su pequeño corazón está roto. Se abraza a sí misma intentando conseguir un poco de calor, y tratando de espantar a los fantasmas de su cabeza, pero termina acurrucada en el charco, cubierta de un pedazo de oscuridad y sola. Horrorosamente sola._

Madeleine se remueve en la cama y luego abre sus ojos rápidamente, parpadeando con insistencia, tratando de volver a la realidad y dejar atrás esa pesadilla. Hace a un lado las mantas y se sienta en la orilla de la cama, dejando colgar sus piernas hasta tocar el frío suelo con sus pies descalzos. Abraza fuerte a su oso de peluche mientras intenta reprimir esas malditas lágrimas que siempre le persiguen después de recordar a esa mujer que le abandonó, aunque ya le mojan las mejillas. Se seca las lágrimas con el puño del pijama, casi con dureza, sintiéndose más patética de lo normal por seguir añorando un imposible, perdiendo el aliento como siempre, jadeando en busca del aire tan necesario como lo era_ ella_

"_Basta Madeleine. Ya no eres una niña pequeña… debes dejarlo atrás"—_se reprende a sí misma en voz baja, como un mantra con el cual sanar su corazón y volver a meter en la caja del olvido ese rostro que le duele en el alma.

Toma su móvil y lo revisa buscando la hora; son las siete treinta.

Decide levantarse y comenzar el día, puesto que no era ni demasiado temprano y muy tarde… quizás le haría un delicioso desayuno a su papá y hablaría con Alfred sobre sus proyectos para el día de hoy. Sonríe ante la expectativa. Sí, la vida era demasiado hermosa como para vivir anclada en el pasado… y después de todo, no podría volver a concebir el sueño de todas formas. Los fantasmas de la memoria son peores que los que Alfred decía temer, y por desgracia, ella lo sabia mejor que nadie.

* * *

><p>Madeleine despide a su padre desde la puerta, y cierra suavemente cuando le ve doblar la esquina en su automóvil. Adentro, Alfred ya dejó de hacer ruido y le espera sentado con la mirada fija en el suelo.<p>

—Maddie….

—Please, no…

—Solo iba a decir que se supone que nuestra cita es a…—observó el reloj imaginario en su muñeca—exactamente dos horas. ¿No irás a arreglarte?

Maddie asintió lanzándole un beso y subió a las escaleras con rapidez casi extrema. Por algún designio divino no cayó y se tropezó con nada. Cuando llegó a su habitación, comenzó a revolver todo como un tornado, vestidos aquí, blusas allá, un suéter en el suelo, una chaqueta sobre el velador…. Al final tomó un par de jeans, sus botines y una blusa blanca de mangas largas. Se ató el pelo en dos coletas, lo que la hacía ver adorable pero cuando se miró al espejo decidió que se veía muy infantil y optó por llevar el cabello suelto, como había visto que Elizaveta amaba usar. Tomó sus gafas y su móvil y saltó nuevamente escaleras abajo para esperar a Alfred con impaciencia propia de la primera cita.

Por su parte, él no estaba tan emocionado como su prima. Sí, por lo menos tendría una especie de "salida de amigos" con Natalia para matar el tiempo, pero había algo que no le cerraba de la cuestión. Una parte de él se abofeteaba por ser tan idiota y no alegrarse, y la otra le decía que desconfíe. Se sentía tremendamente no-heroico.

Su conciencia nunca había sido tan molesta como ahora. _¿Eran las hormonas adolescentes?_ ¡Shit! Se suponía que tendría que convertirse en un chico que solo viviera para pensar en chicas y que crecería, ¡y se pondría más hombre! No que tendría dilemas morales sobre su prima. Mierda, todo lo que te enseñan en el colegio nunca se aplica a lo que en realidad necesitas saber…

Por lo pronto solo disipó sus pensamientos y eligió unos jeans desgastados, cualquier cosa que ponerse en los pies y una camiseta de Superman. Cuando se miró al espejo, su reflejo le devolvió la figura de un chico demacrado, mal vestido y un poco tonto. Suspiró y fue al baño a refrescarse, este sería un día muy largo

— ¿Alfred, estás listo?—la voz de Maddie suena suave como siempre, pero él cree notar una pizca de impaciencia.

_Sí, un día largo._

* * *

><p>Y estaban ahí. A las once de la mañana en un centro comercial atestado de gente. Ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja y él sin su mueca característica tratando de reconocer un par de cabezas muy rubias entre la multitud de cabezas… también rubias.<p>

—No crees que es un poco… —intenta decir, pero cuando busca a Maddie nota que su prima está caminando en dirección opuesta a él

— ¡Alfred, creo que está allá!—señala a un jovencito que jugueteaba distraídamente con un polluelo sobre sus hombros cerca de la fuente. Ella empieza a correr en su dirección, y Alfred trata de seguirle el ritmo hasta que la toma del brazo y la detiene. Ambos se escoden tras una maceta.

—Maddie! Take it easy…. —le indica respirar con gestos— ¿no estás exagerando un poco?

Ella se sonroja y baja la cabeza para observar sus pies, como si fueran lo más interesante del lugar. Está profundamente avergonzada de actuar así frente a él y con toda esa gente mirando. Ni siquiera ella sabe que es lo que le sucede, pero cuando está cerca del alemán le parece que todo da vueltas y le es imposible concentrarse en su comportamiento normal.

—Tienes razón Alf, gracias por… —lo abraza—… tú sabes.

—Eh, sí. Ahora solo camina lentamente y yo… —desvía la mirada un poco molesto— iré a caminar al ala oeste. Se supone que ahí debo encontrarme con Nat. Solo compórtate, _¿correcto?_

—Correcto—sonríe y vuelve a abrazarlo risueña. Sinceramente la actitud de Alfred le daba un poco de risa— Te diré un secreto… últimamente juntarte mucho con Arthur hace que te comportes como él.

Alfred quedó con la boca abierta, y Maddie se despidió de él con un agitar de manos leve para dirigirse a donde le esperaba el chico peliplatino, ahora caminando más lentamente.

* * *

><p>—Te pido disculpas si me aguardaste mucho tiempo… si te soy sincera no quería venir.<p>

Eso es lo primero que escucha salir de los finos labios de la jovencita cuando se encuentra con ella cerca del portal oeste. Él sonríe inmediatamente cuando la ve, y ella solo le corresponde con una mueca. Alfred ha estado esperándole por los 20 minutos más largos de su vida; pero no se lo dice. Claro, los héroes no hacen sentir mala las mujeres.

— Natty! ¡Tan linda como siempre!— se pone de pie y le tiende una mano a la chica, que acepta el apretón un poco reticente. Aún no se acostumbra a que Alfred hace caso nulo de su política de _"no contacto"_ así que ella desvía la mirada hacia la multitud que recorría.

—Es una de mis virtudes. Ahora, ¿qué se supone que haremos en este hervidero de gente?

— ¿Qué te parece caminar? Creo que como van las cosas me tardaré por aquí bastante—ríe sin pizca de gracia— ¿te apetece algún lugar en especial?

—Supongo que no estaría mal visitar una librería…—

Alfred asiente y empieza a caminar en dirección a una librería que había visto a la entrada, pero una mano fina lo retiene en su puesto, y cuando voltea ve a una muy confundida Natalia.

—Alfred, en verdad crees que soy… un buen prospecto de compañía…—duda y trata de esconder la vergüenza en sus ojos. Él solo le sonríe como siempre, que últimamente se estaba haciendo costumbre, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, negando con la cabeza cuando ella bufó incómoda.

— ¡No te preocupes Natty! Creo que tú también me subestimas un poco

* * *

><p>—Hello…<p>

Se acerca tímida y le toca el hombro. Él voltea y le sonríe inmediatamente al reconocerle, porque evidentemente se le hacía raro verla con el pelo suelto y sin el aburrido uniforme del instituto. Caballerosamente le toma una mano y le besa el dorso con parsimonia, como si se tratara de un aristócrata de tiempos antiguos tratando de ganarse el favor de su dama. Ella solo se avergüenza un poco, y hace un ademán de reverenciarle para agradecerle tal saludo. Al final terminan riendo de la torpe actuación y Gilbert le toma del brazo para atraerle hacia la multitud que se congregaba en el centro.

—Pensé que no vendrías _Birdie…_

—Ah… —todavía no se acostumbraba al apodo que él le dio— no te dejaría plantado aquí…

—No, eres demasiado dulce para ser descortés—ríe— eso es lo que me gusta de ti _Birdie._ Puedo ver a través de ti con facilidad

—Y eso es…—él le tomó de una mano y entraron a una de las tantas heladerías que había alrededor— ¿bueno?

—Probablemente—fue su simple respuesta y la dejó sentada en un banquito con la promesa de volver pronto con dos conos.

Ella solo asintió y pronto se quedó sola. Su corazón le latía tan fuerte que sentía que le saldría del pecho, y la sola mención de que él podía ver a través de ella le hacía sonrojarse hasta el paroxismo. Se sentía tan completamente rara, una mezcla de asustada y realizada que le era imposible decidir si esto era un error o simplemente era un día maravilloso en el que tenía una cita con quien poblaba sus fantasías. Con impaciencia toma un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos y lo retuerce hasta que hace de él un casi perfecto bucle y vuelve a soltarlo para volver a empezar. Su cabeza vaga en un sopor en el que no está consciente de lo que le sucede a su alrededor porque se entretiene en un punto fijo cualquiera.

Segundos después una mano se posa en su frente y se siente sacudida levemente, al punto que parpadea como saliendo de un trance. Ahí ya estaba Gilbert y dos copas de helado.

—_Birdie_, ¿estás bien? Te veías ida y yo…

—Oh, no te preocupes. Es que estaba pensando en algo… no me hagas caso—trata de minimizarlo y hacer pasar de largo su vergüenza haciendo diciendo lo primero que se le ocurriera— _¡trajiste helado!_

—Sí, eso dije que haría… ven, acercate—se inclina hacia ella y se cubre la boca, en actitud de guardar un secreto— amo comer el postre antes del almuerzo. Creo que es la mejor parte de una comida así que… _¿porqué no satisfacerme primero de lo que me gusta?—_su voz se volvió casi un siseo y ella se sintió erizar cada pelo de su nuca en una sensación extraña— espero no tengas ningún inconveniente.

—N-no… a mi también me encanta el postre…—responde sin entender muy bien el trasfondo oculto tras los ojos rojizos del que estaba frente a ella. Comienza a enredar sus dedos en el dobladillo de su blusa y siente sus manos sudar de forma alarmante, claros signos de que está más nerviosa de lo que planeaba.

—En fin, cuéntame Birdie… ¿hay algo más de tu linda persona que deba saber? Parte de ser genial es conocer a la chica a la que estas… invitando—se llevaba campantemente a la boca el cono y le da una gran lamida al chocolate mientras no deja de observarle con atención

—Err… yo no soy tan interesante. ¿Que te parece si me cuentas más de ti?

La mirada de Gilbert se ensombrece de repente y ella teme haber dado un mal paso, pero pronto él le toma de la mano por sobre la mesa e intenta sonreír calmándola un poco—Bien… supongo que tienes razón. Me llamo Gilbert Beilschmidt, tengo un hermano menor, mis padres están divorciados y creo que la vida de los adolescentes da asco—ríe—bueno, eso no, aunque…

—Puedo sacar en conclusión que eres bastante fuerte de carácter y…

—Genial, ésa es la palabra que buscas _Birdie…_

—… _genial, entonces. _Quienes son tus amigos, quien te agrada…—se llevó el cono a la boca y empezó a saborearlo mientras esperaba la respuesta. Él solo seguía con la mirada sobre ella y entretenido a la vez con su propio helado

—Mis amigos… el tonto de Antonio, creo que ya lo conoces. Es parte del grupito de tu amiga la rubia… Emma. Y el otro es Francis, el chico de tercer año, sinceramente son lo más cercano. Los demás, a parte de mi hermano son tan falsos como la nariz de mi mamá.

—Gil-bert… no digas eso de tu madre…

—Meh! ¿En todo caso, es solo la verdad no? En fin, me agradas mucho tú—se aseguró de hacer énfasis en eso—los demás pueden desaparecer, morir, etc.

—Debería agradecer por… el ¿privilegio? —Trata con todas sus fuerzas de que su voz no suene patética, pero al ver la sonrisa en los labios de Gilbert ella sabe que sonó justo como eso—quiero decir…

—Oh, tu sabes… —le toma el mentón en las manos y fija sus ojos en los de ella—Esto es una cita, ¿no?

—C-claro… —se sonroja—quiero decir, supongo que sí. ¿Como lo ves tú?

—Como una cita—sonríe meloso y se acerca más—me encantaría…

— ¿Te encantaría…?

Gilbert salvó el espacio entre ambos, y posó sus labios sobre los suaves de ella. La chica de pronto se dejó ir en la dulzura del beso, y se estremeció al sentir la lengua del alemán juguetear en las comisuras. Sus narices se rozaban y a ella le pareció sentir que él la estaba tratando tan suavemente como a una muñequita de porcelana. Tan repentinamente como empezó, el besó terminó, pero le dejó el corazón latiendo desbocado, y la sonrisa que le dio el peliplata no ayudó a salir de su estado de shock. Bajó la cabeza y suspiró, completamente enrojecida y con un algo desconocido extendiéndose en su vientre. ¿Mariposas? Probablemente, porque sentía que iba a explotar.

—Birdie, yo…—Gil extendió sus blanquecinas manos hasta tomar las de ella entre las suyas—te… ¿te molestó? Disculpame…

—N-no—niega con la cabeza y la levanta para mirarlo a los ojos. Sus orbes violetas están brillantes y su nariz escarlata. Parece a punto de llorar. Acerca más su cabeza hasta que sus frentes se pegan y le da una tímida sonrisa—es que… fue mi primer beso—lo último lo murmura despacio, como si fuera un secreto importante, y en verdad, para ella lo era. Gilbert enarca una ceja, y luego sonríe tiernamente para volver a besarla lentamente.

—_Es mi primer beso con alguien tan dulce como tú, Madeleine… quiero iniciar algo contigo. ¿Serías mi novia?_

* * *

><p>Eso se llama "besar"—murmura Natalia, mientras observa distraídamente unos libros en el estante. Tras ella, y literalmente pegado al vidrio estaba Alfred observando con impaciencia y los brazos cruzados la escena de su prima y el alemán besándose. Al escuchar lo que Natalia le dijo tan "sutilmente" solo alcanzó a bufar y mirar para un costado, pero aun pegado a la vidriera.<p>

— ¿Y que te hace pensar que no sé lo que es eso?—señala con un dedo acusador a los enamorados

—Que los observas como si quisieras salir a arrancarle los ojos a Beilschmidt—

—Es exactamente lo que quiero hacer—

—Si ella no fuera tu prima… diría que estás celoso—

Ella volteó y le golpeó la frente con un libro de tapa vieja y desgastada, y él no pudo hacer nada para detener el golpe.

—Auch! ¡No necesitas herirme!—

—Y tu no necesitas ser un idiota. Ven, ya conseguí lo que quería—

— ¿Algo de lectura ligera?

—Sí, he estado buscando este libro por años.

— ¿Es interesante?

Se acercan al mostrador donde una señorita se limaba las uñas completamente absorta, ignorándoles por completo. Natalia toma su bolso buscando su dinero mientras Alfred le tiende el libro a la jovencita que ahora le sonríe idiotizada.

—Trata de los infortunios de una mujer esquimal-canadiense que es violada por un piloto estadounidense a los 15 años y queda embarazada. Tiempo después nace un niño blanco, rubio y de hermosos ojos azules, y al final él no cabe en el mundo de ella, ni ella en el de él. Es sumamente triste. Retrata nuestras miserias, nuestra naturaleza egoísta.

— ¿Y eso le llamas tu lectura ligera? No me gustan los dramas… —niega con la cabeza y extrae su billetera impidiéndole con el gesto que ella pague, en pocas palabras, pagando el libro él mismo-Prefiero los cómics de héroes que salvan...-

—...damiselas en peligro?-bufa-Eres demasiado optimista, Alfred. La gente mala existe… y muchas veces están mas cerca de lo que parece

— Estás tratando de decirme que eres… ¿mala para mí?

—Averigualo tú, héroe—observa la bolsa que le tiende el chico y esboza una tímida sonrisa—y gracias… por el libro. Creo que deberé recompensartelo con algo luego.

-No te preocupes- se rasca la cabeza y ríe- no quieres ir a un McDonald's?

* * *

><p>— ¿Yo… yo… tu novia? ¿En verdad quieres eso?<p>

—Claro, eres especial. Eres linda… eres sexy—lo último hizo que ella tragase saliva y tratara de desviar la mirada—digna de alguien tan genial como yo

—Pero yo… no… no soy…

—Mírame—la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarla directo a los ojos— quiero que me respondas algo. Simple, sencillo.

— ¿Que… cosa?

—Dime, te atraigo… ¿aunque sea un poco? ¿Hago que tu corazón lata más fuerte cuando hago esto?—se acerca a ella y acaricia sus labios con los propios—dime que lo sientes, porque cuando estoy contigo eso es lo que yo siento.

Le toma de las manos entre las suyas y se concentra en mirarla tan fijo como puede tratando de captar cada pequeño cambio de color, cada pequeño rasgo de su fina estampa. Ella trata de huir de su mirada insistente, absolutamente asustada de pronto, como si no fuera capaz de reconocer en sí misma las cualidades que él mencionaba, no sabiéndose capaz de llenar el papel de una novia, así completamente inexperta. En el fondo, esa inseguridad que siempre la perseguía y ella creía superada acababa haciendo mella, en un momento tan importante. Él le estrecha los finos dedos y los enlaza comparando lo pálido y fino de sus pieles, iguales pero diferentes. Unas tan frágiles y las otras tan fuertes. Al final, él baja la cabeza y le suelta las manos dándose por vencido al ver indecisión donde esperaba entrega completa.

—Bien, después de todo… no te culpo. Creo que no soy alguien a quien deberían amar… ni siquiera mis padres lo hacen.

— ¡Gilbert! Espera… yo… yo…

—No, Madeleine. Yo puedo manejarlo no te preocupes….

—Gilbert mírame— se concentró en nada más que esos ojos desconcertantes—yo… me siento diferente cuando estoy contigo. ¿Es amor? Creo que sí. Y… y… estoy dispuesta a ser tú… tu novia. Si eso te hace feliz, yo soy feliz.

El chico volvió a centrar su mirada en ella y le sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de acercarse de nuevo y sin pedir permiso volver a plantarle un beso en los rosados labios. Esta vez ella se dejó llevar y guiar por él, a sabiendas de que era mucho más experto. Para él tenia sabor a victoria, y para ella tenía un sabor raro mezcla de realización y un algo más que no lograba identificar.

El amor nubla los sentidos, ¿no?

Quizás era solo eso. Amor.

* * *

><p>—<em>Pssst! Pssst! —<em>la puerta cruje un poco y por la rendija se puede ver a un chico rubio espiando del otro lado. Trata de no hacer mucho ruido con la puerta, pero al mismo tiempo está tratando de saber si su prima está o no dormida. Lo que sucede es que él no puede conciliar el sueño y quiere decirle unas palabras antes de intentar por quinceava vez cerrar los ojos. En la cama, al escuchar el peculiar llamado de su primo, Maddie levanta la cabeza con rapidez, claro signo de que no estaba durmiendo, y le indica pasar con un movimiento de manos mientras se cubre más con las mantas. Afuera ya estaba comenzando a refrescar gracias a la lluvia que había caído casi al final del día.

Alfred entra de puntillas y se lanza a la cama de su prima, cubriéndose también con las mantas de ella. Pronto, dos cabezas casi del mismo tono de rubio están juntas. Ambos están completamente seguros de qué es lo que les nubla la mente y les impide dormir. A veces parecen comunicarse sin palabras, casi como gemelos.

— Entonces son…—empieza Alfred

—Sí

— ¿Y… cuando pensabas decírmelo?—lo susurra

—Suponía que tú lo adivinarías

—N-no me agrada la idea, tú sabes…

—Te vi con Natalia… creo que hacen buena pareja. Ella se comporta menos… amenazante cuando tú estas a su alrededor.

—No cambies el tema… —se sonroja levemente, pero la colcha cubre su expresión y la vergüenza en sus palabras— ella es solo una amiga. Estamos hablando de ti

—Y de que te has convertido en un detective privado

— Sabes que al final… lo que temo es perderte—la abraza y se esconde bajo la manta tratando de cubrir su expresión— y que ese tipo te lastime.

—Yo tampoco quiero perderte—lo abraza, también se mete bajo las mantas; y hunde su cabeza en el hueco de su clavícula, ahí donde la fragancia que expele el rubio es más concentrada y llamativa. Acaricia con su nariz la piel blanquecina y le siente estremecer, así que murmura contra su hombro—jamás te voy a abandonar. Y que ame a Gilbert no significa que no seas importante para mí.

Él se deshizo del abrazo y tomó a Maddie del mentón, dejándole un beso en la frente, para después volver a abrazarla con fuerza y murmurar en su pelo— Ya perdí a alguien muy importante, no quisiera que tu seas la siguiente.

—Descuida, estaremos juntos…

—…por siempre…—él completó la frase y como por arte de magia, Morfeo cubrió a ambos justo como solía hacerlo cuando eran pequeños y solo buscaban en uno el calor para el otro.

* * *

><p>Shit! Siento que es el final de capitulo más Fail que he escrito… -huye-<p>

¡Sep! Tardé como la mier** pero creo que este extra-long capitulo quizás valga la espera, ¿no? –Desgraciadamente creo que no es el caso- Este es el bloque de las excusas, así que si no quieres no lesas xD

He estado bien ocupada, como sabrán el cole comenzó y tengo que meterle ganas **–llora observando el libro de química. Nos cambiarán el profesor y empezaremos de nuevo!-** además estoy muy emocionada con el tema de ir a una convención de anime por estos días **–a hacerle porras a mi Bélgica personal xD-** y con una cuenta de rol que me creé. En fin, me costó mucho terminar este capi, y más aun comenzarlo. Últimamente tengo las ideas dispersas, pero creo que no dejaré colgado este fic. Me gusta mucho, así que eventualmente **trataré de no tardarme más en actualizar. **

**Si alguien todavía lee esto, reviews, please? :O**


	9. Sentimientos Encontrados

**Soundtrack sugerido: Feel – Robbie Williams.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sentimientos encontrados: Soy capaz de todo por ti<strong>

Se supone que debe estar feliz. Debería lucir fragante, tener un brillo extraño en la cara, y su mejor amiga debería haberlo notado desde antes que ella se lo dijera. Se sobrentendería el hecho de que estuviera sonriéndole a todo el mundo y literalmente saltando en una pata de solo recordar el sublime momento.

Pero en la mañana se despertó como todos los días, se duchó, desayunó, hizo un poco de tarea, se entretuvo con la computadora, charló con Alfred… y no se sentía especialmente cambiada. Se había observado exhaustivamente en el espejo, tratando de encontrar alguna seña de que había sido besada por primera vez, pero sus labios estaban iguales, su piel era la misma y absolutamente se encontraba en perfecto estado. No parecía terriblemente cambiada como había creído. Pero probablemente había algo mal en ella, de ninguna otra forma podía explicarse a sí misma lo que ocurría.

Era la novia de Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Ella.

La invisible, la silenciosa. A la que habían ignorado las porristas y había preferido el club de arte.

Madeleine Williams.

Y por alguna razón no estaba demasiado entusiasmada.

Bien, en pocas palabras no era falta de entusiasmo, ni tampoco que no estuviera enamorada del chico alemán, por el contrario, sentía como que haría cualquier cosa por él. Lo amaba mucho, y realmente había deseado con todo su corazón que él diera ese paso, había tenido noches de insomnio pensando en él. Sin embargo, al ponerse a pensar un poco, la sensación de tenerlo como novio se parecía a cuando se ponía a pintar; primero todo le llega como una avalancha y lo asume de golpe, esperando que algo magnífico surja. Luego, va poniéndole empeño, ganas, creatividad, y está segura de que al final logrará tu cometido. Al final, termina su obra y una oleada de orgullo y felicidad le invade el pecho…

Y luego deja la pintura relegada al cuarto de abajo, allí donde no le molestan cuando dejan de entusiasmarle. Tremenda ironía, y demasiada confusión, porque ni siquiera ella podía entender bien lo que sucedía en su interior.

¿Porqué no era eso lo que veía con Eli y Rod? Siempre los veía juntos, y solo eran esos momentos en los que él sonreía plenamente y Eli parecía encontrar un lugar perfecto donde encajar. Definitivamente eran lados opuestos de una misma moneda, igual que ella y Gilbert, pero la pregunta era… ¿podrían ambos llegar a ser como Eli y Rod?

En su corazón, deseaba que así fuera. Después de todo, estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por Gilbert y a pesar de todo lo citado no se arrepentía de estar con el, ni lo que le hicieron sentir esos besos que se dieron con pasión.

_Se supone que eso es amor, ¿cierto?_

* * *

><p>Ahí, tirado en la enorme cama en el centro de su habitación él era la viva imagen de la despreocupación. Hacía varias horas que perdía el tiempo jugando con su computadora y sobre su escritorio se apilaban varios libros y sin duda mucha tarea, pero a Gilbert no le preocupaba eso, pues estaba contándole a Antonio la hazaña que había protagonizado el sábado.<p>

**Tomatoamante dice:**_ "¡No hombre, me estás tomando el pelo! ¿Que la bonita es tu novia? ¡Como hiciste!"_—escribe el español y Gilbert sonríe antes de responderle con rapidez

**Awesomeasme dice:**_ "Ja Antonio, que no te estoy engañando… y sí, Madeleine es mi novia desde_—observa su reloj con una mueca y sigue escribiendo— _exactamente dos días y 30 minutos. Fue simple, le hablé bonito, dije lo que debería en cada momento y, ahí ves el resultado._

Segundos después, el español responde de nuevo:

**Tomatoamante dice:**_ "Sabes Gil… con las mujeres no se debe jugar, ya te lo dije varias veces, y Madeleine es... _

**Awesomeasme dice:**_ "Shh_, —lo interrumpe—_no vengas con sermones, español. ¡Nunca dije que jugaría con ella!"_

**Tomatoamante dice:**_ "¿Y entonces? Me estás dando a entender que tú la engañaste y cayó a una especie de trampa…"_

Gilbert frunce el ceño y espera que el español termine de decirle lo que sea que quería, pero al ver que este no continuaba, decidió hacerlo él y exponer su razón.

**Awesomeasme dice:**_ "No, amigo. Dije que le hablé bonito y esas cosas porque en verdad se lo merece. La chica es hermosa, y es tan inocente que… —_pausa un momento pero luegosigue escribiendo_— estoy seguro que soy su primer novio. ¡Entiendes Antonio, el primero! Lo ves, soy tan genial que no pudo evitar caer a mis pies..._

El español se demora un poco más de lo usual en responder, como si estuviera pensándoselo

**Tomatoamante dice:**_ "De acuerdo… pero te diré una cosa, asegúrate de no romperle el corazón ni hacerle nada malo. Emma jamás me perdonaría si se entera de que tuvimos esta conversación y no le dije nada…"_

**Awesomeasme dice:**_ "Ah… ¿sigues siendo su faldero? Deberías dejarla de lado_…—responde con rapidez_—el instituto está lleno de zorras con las que puedes jugar un poco… ¿conoces a la hermana del presidente del consejo estudiantil?_

**Tomatoamante dice:**_ "¿Eh…?"_

"_Aquella niña, la rubia… _

**Tomatoamante dice:**_ "¿Alice Kirkland…?"_

**Awesomeasme dice: **_"¡Esa misma! ¿Por qué no dejas a Emma y pruebas suerte con ella? Estoy segura que con un guiño caerá… vamos, se junta con la jefa de porristas, y sabes lo que dicen de ella… _

**Tomatoamante dice:**_ "Solo cierra esa loca boca tuya y terminemos esta conversación, ¿te parece? Me comprometes demasiado… ¿te imaginas si el estirado de Arthur se entera de lo que dijiste?_

**Awesomeasme dice: **_"¡Am… no! Soy demasiado genial para eso. Te propongo algo mejor… ¿Qué tal si vienes a casa, llamo a Francis y le hacemos una visita a mi padre? _

**Tomatoamante dice:**_ "¿Al viejo?_

**Awesomeasme dice:**_ "Ja…"_

**Tomatoamante dice:**_ "¿No que lo odiabas?_

**Awesomeasme dice:**_ "Claro, pero necesito dinero para invitar a Maddie a algún lugar… y para comprar… ya lo sabes…_

**Tomatoamante dice:**_ "¿Sigues con eso? ¡Te dije que lo dejaras! __Gilbert Beilschmidt, me mentiste..._

**Awesomeasme dice:**_ "No… __¡lo dejé, te lo juro! Solo que… tu sabes, con la emoción que me produjo Madeleine como que… se me antojó. ¡No es nada! yo lo dejo cuando yo quiero, soy demasiado genial como para que algo así me afecte, ¿no?_

**Tomatoamante dice:**_ "Solo, no hagas nada estúpido. Y ya nos veremos otro día… mamá me dejó a cargo de Isabelita y debo ir a prepararle su cena…_

**Awesomeasme dice:**_ "Ja, tu hermana es un fastidio… _

Y el español se desconectó dejando a Gilbert solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Natalia está sentada en el comedor, rodeada de un montón de libros y papeles, bastante concentrada en hacer tarea. El suave tintineo del agua cayendo del grifo y el tarareo despreocupado de su hermana mientras lava los trastes de la cena es el único sonido audible en la habitación de las dos mujeres solitarias. Ambas, una en la otra son una contradicción en si mismas. La primera, la mayor. Una mujer hecha y derecha, hermosa, llamativa, hogareña y extremadamente maternal. Tempranamente responsable y profundamente comprometida con el futuro de sus hermanos. La otra, menor, adolescente aún. Completamente centrada y enfocada en cosas que calificaba de importantes, a su levemente egoísta juicio. Reservada, casi rayando la frialdad. Ambas conviviendo bajo un mismo techo y compartiendo la misma sangre a pesar de ser tan diferentes.<p>

Katiusha- así se llama la mayor— intenta romper la tensión del ambiente con una pregunta casual, disfrazada de impersonalidad pero llena de curiosidad que casi rayaba lo infantil.

—_Entonces Natalia, ¿como se llama el chico rubio con el que saliste ayer? Parece que son cercanos…—_

…

— _¿Alfred? Oh, no… es solo un amigo molesto. Nada más—_contesta cortante, está más ocupada de comprender los logaritmos que de seguirle la conversación a su hermana. Debía esmerarse, le beca no estará ahí para ella de no ser por eso, pero evidentemente su hermana no entendía, porque minutos después otra pregunta le cayó como baldazo de agua

—_Es la primera persona a la que te he visto tan cercana… eso es mucho. Y creo que le tienes un aprecio, o algo así…_

Natalia deja de lado sus notas y levanta la cabeza para observar hastiada a su hermana. La mayor no lo pilla al instante, pero al darse cuenta del silencio de la menor, termina por voltear y encararla con su mejor sonrisa. Natalia no quiere sonreír.

—_Hermana, tú sabes que solo tengo ojos para Iván… y eso no cambiará. _

—_Bela…—otro de los horribles apodos que su hermana solía ponerle—no empecemos con esto otra vez, ¿si? Iván te lleva demasiados años… y sabes que no quiere nada contigo. _

— _¡Pero yo puedo hacer que quiera algo! —_explota, alzando la voz y golpeando con fuerza la mesa haciendo que Katiusha pegue un brinco de la impresión_—Solo necesito… necesito demostrarle que soy una mujer, hermana… una mujer deseable, con la que pueda pasar buenos momentos… sabes que estoy dispuesta a hacer todo por el. Lo que sea, lo que me pida. Si quiere mí... mi virginidad, incluso estoy dispuesta a darle eso… _

Una cachetada. El prístino sonido de la su mano impactando en la mejilla de su hermana fue todo lo que ambas escucharon en la milésima de segundo que duró la acción. De los ojos azulinos de la rubia mayor; dos gotas caían mientras el rostro de la menor lucía más afilado que nunca. Ella retrocede dos pasos, observando su mano y evitando el rostro de Natalia, como no creyéndose capaz ella misma de que hubiera hecho eso.

—_Nunca, nunca vuelvas a decir eso… _—toma una larga respiración tratando de encontrar las palabras justas—_por tu bien. Bela, necesitas ayuda cariño… esa fijación insana que tienes con Iván me está asustando… y no sé que hacer, temo por ti, por mi… _

Cubre su rostro con ambas manos y toma asiento en una de las pintorescas sillas de la pequeña cocina, tratando de encontrar ahí algún tipo de apoyo para sus piernas.

—_Pues no deberías, hermana_—la menor le observa fríamente mientras la marca sonrosada se hacía notar en su blanca mejilla—_ hay cosas que nunca cambiarán en nuestras vidas, deberías saberlo. Voy a dar una vuelta. No te molestes en esperarme…_

— _¡Natalia! ¡Hermana! No… _—para cuando Katiusha reacciona, la chica ya había abandonado la habitación dejando tras de sí el sonido agrio del portazo y para la otra, ya o único que podía hacer eral largarse a llorar en silencio.

_Él le hacía tanta falta…_

* * *

><p>La ventana hace un leve chirrido pero en el silencio de la habitación no se produce ningún tipo de movimiento. Ella sigue durmiendo plácidamente, afuera el viento sigue soplando y abajo Gilbert sigue esperando. Una piedra más y siente que está siendo de lo más patético, pero necesita un poco de riesgo por una noche, así que vuelve a tirar otra piedra a la ventana de su novia con motivo de despertarla e invitarle a una noche de escapadas a donde sea, pero juntos. Con unas copas encima la vena aventurera y romántica le había salido con fuerza, así que al ver que la ventana no se abría decidió trepar la tapia y llegar a la ventana de la chica por sí solo.<p>

Naturalmente, las tres de la mañana no era la hora ideal como para ir a visitar a una chica decente, ni para irrumpir en su casa como un ladrón, así que Gilbert solo rezaba porque no tuvieran perros bravos o algún tipo de cámaras de seguridad.

Con maestría propia de quien lo ha hecho cientos de veces empezó a buscar una saliente de la cual empezar a trepar con tal de encontrar la ventana de la habitación de Maddie. Ahora, ¿Cómo saber cual era la suya? Sencillo. Solo había tres ventanas en el piso superior, así que por fuerza la que tenía cortinas fucsias debía ser la de la chica.

Retomando sus intentos, un pie tras otro había empezado a escalar una enredadera que había encontrado, y ya estaba llegando cada vez más cerca. Dentro, la chica se removía en un sueño inquieto, destapándose y sintiendo frío. Las piedras que el chico había lanzado a su vidrio la despertaron, así que ahora buscaba a tientas sus lentes y pantuflas.

Afuera, Gilbert estaba a unos pasos de llegar.

Cuando Madeleine por fin encontró sus lentes, no pudo evitar que un grito se escapara de sus labios y de inmediato retrocediera varios pasos. En su ventana, balanceándose precariamente se divisaba una figura negruzca que no podía identificar. Lanzó otro grito asustado cuando vio que el intruso golpeaba la ventana, y después de otro grito más logró divisar su cabello plateado.

"_Birdie, soy yo… ¡ábreme!"_ la voz del extraño ahora se le hacía conocida y la identificó como Gilbert, pero aun así no salía del estupor que le producía ver al chico colgado de esa forma en su ventana, cual fallido remedo de Romeo.

De inmediato corre a la ventana y la destraba, logrando de esa forma que él ingrese y que de paso se colase un viento frío que la hizo tiritar. Segundos después, ambos pudieron oír pasos en el pasillo y Maddie supo que las pisadas eran de su padre o de Alfred, que sin duda la habían escuchado gritar. Actuó sin pensar, solo por inercia, y lo empujó bajo las gruesas mantas de su cama, para luego meterse ella. Para su suerte, justo en el momento en el que terminó el proceso, su padre empujó la puerta con el rostro blanquecino del susto.

"_¿Hija, estás bien?"_ preguntó, siendo seguido de un soñoliento pero igualmente preocupado Alfred _"te oímos gritar…."_

Ella se queda de piedra, pues ve a su padre observar con interés la ventana abierta. Se muerde la lengua, pues no sabe que decirle. Nunca le ha mentido, pero por supuesto que no puede explicar de forma coherente que está escondiendo en su cama a su novio que acababa de entrar de forma clandestina por la ventana. Ah, claro. ¿Olvidamos mencionar que se suponía que nadie sabía que ella tenía novio?

También metería en problemas innecesarios a Alfred, así que tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza rápidamente ocultando su rostro enrojecido entre sus manos, dispuesta a no dejar entrever que estaba mintiendo.

"_Oh… no es nada, nada. Solo que tuve una pesadilla… ya lo sabes, la de siempre"_

Roger se acercó a ella y le abrazó levemente dejando un suave beso en su cabeza, mientras ella trataba de enfocar la mirada en las paredes, las florecillas de su almohada, la moqueta del suelo… todo menos la mirada de su padre.

"_No te preocupes cariño. Duerme bien, todo estará mejor mañana… "_

"_Sí papá… lamento haberlos asustado, solo_—bajo ella sentía a Gilbert removerse, por lo que se vio obligada a toser para ocultar el movimiento—_vayan a dormir…"_

"_Segura que estás bien, Madd? Yo, tu primo héroe puedo quedarme contigo hasta que duer—_

"_¡No!—_interrumpió a su primo muy bruscamente y luego se echó a reír nerviosa, para tratar de ocultarse a sí misma y sus reacciones precipitadas. Por su parte, Roger miraba de mala manera a su sobrino, dándole a entender que su idea de quedarse a dormir con Maddie no le parecía buena_— eh… solo vayan. Estoy bien… necesito dormir, es eso. Tengan buenas noches…"_

Ambos, sobrino y tío se extrañaron del comportamiento inusual de Maddie, pero como ya habían presenciado situaciones similares solo lo dejaron pasar y se retiraron a sus habitaciones a conciliar el sueño que estaban necesitando, dejándole ahí con su huésped inesperado.

Pronto, la puerta con un leve clic indicó que ambos ya se habían marchado, y ella levantó la colcha para que el chico pudiera respirar.

"_Gilbert…. Estás loco, ¿no? Como…como se te ocurre venir…"_parpadea con rapidez tratando de asimilar la situación, mientras que lo único que le ofrece el otro es una simple sonrisa al tiempo que con la mayor confianza la atraía hacia él y la abrazaba fuerte contra su cuerpo.

Bien, Maddie ya no era una niñita y estaba plenamente consciente de su cuerpo y de los demás, pero eso no evitó que se sienta terriblemente avergonzada ante el comportamiento del otro, pues esa no era la perspectiva que tenía de su relación. Al menos no por ahora.

"_Suéltame… Gilbert…"lo_ decía en voz baja, demasiado baja como para sonar a orden, pero con el suficiente énfasis como para que él lo entienda, a su criterio. Él solo ahogó una carcajada y la soltó, para voltearla y dejarla cara a cara. Por un minuto, ambos quedaron en silencio, cuerpo contra cuerpo, aliento con aliento y lentamente, fue Gilbert quien atrajo el mentón de Maddie para besarla suavemente.

"_Gracias por abrir…"_dice al terminar el suave contacto _"no creí que estaríamos así pero me alegro, te amo birdie._

Y ella no pudo decir nada más, porque el sentimiento que había estado buscando en su interior, esa muestra de que lo amaba, de inmediato se hizo sentir con fuerza en su interior.

"_Yo también te amo gil… "_volteó preocupada hacia la ventana abierta _"pero… debes irte"_

* * *

><p><em>Inmediatamente cuando la chica le cortó la línea, Elizaveta supo que algo andaba mal. Demasiado mal. Rápidamente se quitó el uniforme y se vistió con lo primero que halló a mano antes de bajar corriendo y pedirle permiso a su madre para ir a ver a Maddie. La señora Hederváry se asustó al ver su cara contrariada y le preguntó si todo andaba bien. Ella recompuso sus facciones lo mejor que pudo y le aseguró a su madre que todo andaba bien, claro, ella se lo creyó porque era muy buena mentirosa. Mucho mejor que Maddie. Papá le dijo que podía ir pero que lleve al chofer con ella, y Elizaveta aceptó con rapidez, para luego abandonar su casa y lanzarse al automóvil ordenando al joven que conducía que la llevase a la dirección que le diría. <em>

_En definitiva, Madeleine sonaba demasiado mal y dentro de ella la peor hipótesis ya se había formado. _

—_Voy en camino cariño… solo dime que lo que creo no es verdad._

* * *

><p><em><strong>New chapter sin una espera tan larga, ¿no? xD<strong>_

_**Bien, explicaré ciertos puntos. POR MÁS DE QUE PAREZCA RELLENO, NO LO ES! **_

_**Las actitudes raras de Madeleine comienzan a aparecer, y sus inseguridades también. Veremos que pasa luego.**_

_**Esa pequeña escena Katiusha/Natalia nos abre el principio de como Nati saldrá de la ecuación Maddie + Alfred + Naty ¿tendrá algo que ver Iván? Espero que Alfred también se inmiscuya.**_

_**Como habrán notado con la última escena, desde ahora empezaré una narración semi paralela de lo que pasó antes y lo que sucede ahora. Espero no les moleste, pero como que estamos a pocos capítulos del "suceso" y me veo en la necesidad de hacer ese leve cambio**_

_**Ok, esas fueron mis "aclaraciones" Espero sus reviews y que me sigan acompañando la próxima~**_


	10. Él, un Gran Pretencioso

**Este capitulo lo escribí en tres partes completamente separadas unas de otras. Obviamente encajan una con la otra y se realizan el mismo día, pero originalmente serían parte de capítulos separados. En fin, creo que salió medianamente bien y se entiende.**

**El Soundtrack sugerido se divide en tres pedazos, que fueron los tres temas que escuché para poder escribir. La primera parte: Closer, de Travis. La segunda: Great Pretender, de Queen. Y la tercera: You Could be Mine, de Guns n' Roses**

* * *

><p><strong>Él, solo un gran pretencioso. <strong>**Ella, un poco más cerca.**

* * *

><p><em>Las rosas que había deshojado con tanta rudeza habían terminado por herirle las manos, tal como una especie de analogía al estado en el que se encontraba su alma. A pesar de que sabía que ya todo había terminado no podía dejar de llorar ni de lamentarse el triste giro que habían dado los hechos desde ese día feliz que ahora ya le parecía tan lejano. <em>

_Posa su vista medio nublada de lágrimas en sus manos para observar con atención las manchas rojizas que cubrían su fina palma, ahí donde había sangrado por los rasguños. Sin importar que se manchará, se abraza a sí misma y se mece lentamente ¡Oh, como duele la sensación de sentirse sola en esa inmensa habitación! No ha tenido esas emociones desde que su madre se fue, y con el paso del tiempo creyó que todo había sido como un mal sueño, pero ahora venía esto y le demostraba que el pasado había dejado huellas demasiado fuertes en ella, huellas que hasta ahora no había podido sepultar._

_De pronto, se deshace de su auto-abrazo; como si el tacto quemase. Vuelve a mirar sus manos y las ve mucho más rojizas y sangrantes producto de la fricción; observa la piel de sus brazos y hay marcas ahí, inexistentes pero que ella ve con claridad. Corre al baño cual posesa y se mete bajo la ducha para luego abrir la llave y dejar que un chorro de agua fría le caiga encima. Tirita, llora, se abraza a sí misma, se talla los brazos con la esponja y se siente morir ahí en su confesionario de agua. Cae de rodillas en la blanca bañera y ve la sangre que se escurre de sus brazos y manos teñir levemente el agua y desaparecer por fin en el desagüe. _

_Una palabra que jamás se había atrevido a mencionar ni siquiera en sueños ahora rondaba peligrosamente su cabeza trastornada, incitándole a lo peor. Sus ojos cerúleos brillan cuando la drástica idea le cruza la mente, y así, mojada aún y sin cerrar el grifo vuelve corriendo a su habitación para buscar la navaja que usaba para sus trabajos manuales. _

_Ella pensaba, ¿porqué no morir, de una vez? Todo sería más sencillo. Ya no tendría que soportar la vergüenza, el dolor, el pánico… las añoranzas que habían convertido a una dulce niña en una adolescente retraída y casi invisible. De pronto su vida era un saco pesado que cargaba en sus hombros y desea deshacerse de ella lo más rápido posible. Ahora, sin pensarlo mucho, escapando de un presente oscuro para olvidar un pasado doloroso, sin tiempo de mirar atrás ni arrepentirse. No se permite pensar en su pobre padre, ni en sus amigos… vuelve a la ducha, navaja en mano y vuelve a meterse, ahí donde ahora será su tumba mojada. La navaja se acerca peligrosamente, su piel se estremece, sus manos tiemblan… _

_Y en la puerta oye tres toques firmes. _

"_Madeleine, tu amiga Elizaveta está aquí, ¿la recibirás en tu habitación?" _

_Es papá. _

_Fue salvada por la Providencia. Deja caer la navaja, cierra la ducha y toma una gran toalla con la cual se cubre lo mejor posible. Vuelve a observar sus manos, y repara unos segundos más en la navaja que descansa en el fondo de la bañera; quizás era mejor así. Ahora recordaba que no le gusta el olor de la sangre._

"_Sí papá, la recibiré aquí…"_

* * *

><p>Con el lunes, la tan esperada semana del <em>Baile Anual de Primavera <em>se acercaba más y en toda la World Academy el aire festivo y los nervios previos eran palpables en el aire, a pesar de que los exámenes finales empezaban el día siguiente no había pasillo, rincón, sala o jardín en donde no hubiera chicas hablando de sus vestidos, posibles prospectos de parejas y de que confiaban que este año serían las elegidas a más bellas del baile.

Emma ignora a todas con una risita leve y gira una esquina hasta llegar a donde se encuentran Lovino y Antonio, charlando al parecer sobre algo importante. Ella claramente no quiere interrumpir y decide solo pasar de largo a los chicos y dejarlos en sus asuntos, pero para su mala suerte resulta que ambos, al mismo tiempo, la ven pasar y le piden detenerse. Cada uno la saluda de la manera caballerosa de siempre y empiezan a hablar sobre sinsentidos propios de un día tan distendido. Antonio cuenta que ambos han estado justamente hablando sobre ella y Emma los golpea levemente tratando de verse un poco enojada, ¿hablando de ella? Sí, dice Antonio, pero pronto desvía la conversación hacia Lovino. Ella pregunta algo sobre Feliciano y el italiano responde entre dientes que seguro está bien, y que a él no le interesa, gracias. Ella solo ríe y acaricia su mejilla con ternura al tiempo que Antonio le indica que quiere hablar con ella solo unos instantes, si no es molestia. Emma voltea la cabeza hacia Lovino, como pidiendo un permiso sin palabras, y lo ve tensarse. El romano al final solo asiente y se excusa torpemente, atropellándose con las palabras, diciendo que ya se iba, que hablen en paz.

—Emma yo...—Se revuelve el pelo, truena los dedos, desvía la mirada, no sabe que decir. Solo abre los labios y le suelta lo primero que le viene a la mente —estás guapa hoy

—Gracias, supongo—ella también se oye nerviosa, juega con su pelo. El tono del español y su lenguaje corporal le decían que no era nada bueno… o era algo sobre _eso _que ella aún no decidía—Oye Toño, ¿necesitas decirme algo? Es que iba a mi salón y…—

—Ah, ¿interrumpo? No, déjalo… esperaré otra ocasión, no era nada. Es más… _no me incumbe—_le oye murmurar lo último eso la confunde mucho._ ¿Desde cuando que Toño se traba con las palabras?_

— ¿Decías?

— ¡Nada! jaja—rasca la parte posterior de su cabeza sonriendo-

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Claro. Ve a tu salón, nos vemos luego…

…

—Bien.

Y allí terminó la conversación más tensa y extraña que habían mantenido desde el día que se conocieron, con ambos yendo a direcciones opuestas y cuestionándose sus acciones.

* * *

><p>Esta mañana, Madeleine es la personificación del insomnio. Su brillante cabello no estaba peinado en sus coletas de siempre, ni siquiera estaba suelto. Lo tenía atado en un moño alto del cual caían como distraídamente varios mechones. Bajo sus ojos, aunque levemente disimulados por sus gafas lucía ojeras y bostezaba a cada minuto. La noche anterior había despertado a medianoche a causa de la inesperada visita de Gilbert, y cuando el chico por fin se fue no había podido conciliar el sueño pues se puso a pensar de nuevo en como se veía ella al lado de él y a cuestionarse a si misma y sus razones.<p>

Por la mañana casi no se levantaba de la cama, pero como era lunes y tenía responsabilidades hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para vestirse y fingir que desayunaría. Lo cierto era que si se llevaba algo a la boca, vomitaría. O al menos era lo que sentía.

Roger no reparó mucho en su estado, pues estaba ocupado tratando de calmar a un muy energético Alfred que pedía a gritos el desayuno. Solo sonrió, se sentó y se sirvió un poco de jugo. Luego papá sonrió, le dijo que saldría temprano y que podían ir al instituto en el automóvil, que manejaría Alfred.

Sí, ahí fue cuando Madeleine entendió el porqué del estado de excitación en el que se encontraba su primo, era obvio, pues se ponía así cada vez que Roger le dejaría hacer o usar algo que normalmente le negaba. Suspiró cansinamente cuando su padre se fue y se terminó el jugo con más parsimonia de lo normal, antes de seguir a Alfred que prácticamente corría al garaje.

—Madd, Madd! _Dear, I can't believe it!_ Wahahahaha ¡Finalmente tío Roger se dio cuenta de que soy un héroe que pueden llevarse a si mismo y a su prima al instituto!—

Ella suspira, pero una sonrisa, de esas que le das a un niño pequeño afloró en sus labios—Solo conduce con cuidado. O serás papilla de héroe y yo tu aderezo—

— ¡Agh, Maddie! ¡Qué asco!

— ¡Solo digo lo que pienso!

Se metió al automóvil y pronto Alfred ya estaba abandonando el lugar rumbo al instituto.

* * *

><p>Al observar a un punto cualquiera desde su lugar, Gilbert puede ver muchas caras conocidas. Enciende un cigarrillo, mientras dirige la mirada distraído al estirado de Arthur Kirkland que sostiene en sus brazos una pila de papeles tan alta que casi le cubría la cara, y a una bastante incómoda Michelle seguirle con una pila de hojas igual de alta en sus manos para ir de seguro a ese despacho con olor a moho en el que el rubio mantenía recluida a la seychellense la mayor parte del día. Al fondo estaban su hermana Alice y Emily Jones peleando, como siempre. Más a la derecha, un poco escondidos se podían visualizar a Feliciano y a Ludwig poniéndose románticos en una esquina, cosa que le hizo sonreír. No sabía por qué, pero lejos de repugnarle la vista, ambos chicos besándose ejercían una especie de fascinación en él. Se sentía asquerosamente retorcido al pensar eso, justamente porque uno de los involucrados es su hermano pequeño, pero no se pueden evitar los pensamientos morbosos, ¿no?<p>

Con el cigarrillo aún en sus labios sonríe pícaramente ante sus propias reflexiones y sigue con la mirada perdida en el patio del instituto. Segundos después siente que alguien lo abraza por detrás y cree que es Maddie, pero cuando escucha _esa_ voz la identifica como la inconfundible de su mejor amigo pervertido. De inmediato se suelta y lo mira de mala manera, pero como no se puede enfadar con él decide solo lanzar el cigarrillo a medio fumar por el balcón mientras bufa, intentando no golpearlo. Hoy no está de humor.

—Suspira— _Francis,_ te dije que no me gusta que me tomes así, por sorpresa… a veces eres un completo fastidio para alguien tan genial como yo.

—No digas eso, _mon ami_… solo lo temes—el francés vuelve a acercarse y deja un beso en su cuello para luego esquivar hábilmente el manotazo con el que Gilbert lo quería espantar—porque no lo has experimentado. _Son impulsos sexuales reprimidos~_

— ¿Yo reprimo mis instintos sexuales? Oh, por favor…

—Honhonhon~ Deberías expandir tus metas, aspirar a nuevas experiencias…

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que haré? Un día de estos te partiré la cara, y saldaremos varias cuentas.

Gilbert voltea y le devuelve una gélida mirada, hoy no está de humor, y Francis debería saberlo. No es usual que fume en el instituto, es obvio que está enfadado. ¿Razón? Bien, pueden haber muchas; problemas en esa mansión que su madre llamaba "hogar" discusiones con su padre acerca de llevar bien su prestigioso apellido, la actitud tan… normal de Madeleine.

Sí, ese es el quid de la cuestión, aunque quizás un poco de todos. Él esperaba que la chica saltara a sus brazos cada vez que lo veía, y definitivamente no esperaba que lo hubiera echado de su habitación la noche anterior. Vamos, ¿acaso Madd no sabía con quien estaba saliendo? Alguien tan genial como él, con muchas chicas que matarían solo por un beso ¿y ella…? Su comportamiento simplemente lo había ofuscado, y eso que ni siquiera llevaban mucho tiempo de novios.

—_Aguafiestas—_dice Francis— sabes que nunca lo harás. Bien, pero no era eso lo que venía a preguntarte; es sobre Madeleine. Antonio dice que ya están… saliendo.

—Sí. Oficialmente ya es mi novia. ¿Algún problema?

—Non, solo que me pregunto qué es lo que quieres con ella, como la primera vez que la nombraste. Y a razón de verte con este humor puedo deducir que se debe a algo que hizo… o que no hizo. ¿Estoy incorrecto?

Gilbert dirige la mirada a dos rubios que ingresaban desde el portón principal y de inmediato reconoce a Madeleine como una, y a Alfred como el otro.

—Desaparécete Francis. Allá va mi novia, hablamos luego—le ignora y se aleja rápidamente escaleras abajo.

* * *

><p><em>Ring, ring, ring<em>

—_Oh, God!_ Olvidé silenciar el móvil…—Maddie extrae el aparatito de su bolsillo y el identificador de llamadas dice que es Gilbert. Frunce el ceño y se retrasa un poco, dejando que Alfred camine delante. Contesta con rapidez, pero en voz baja.

—_Hola, habla Maddie_

"Birdie, te estaba esperando…"

—Ah, si… yo también quería verte, _mon amour_

"No sabía que hablabas francés… bueno, canadiense. Debí suponerlo"

—Oui. ¿Dónde estás? Acabo de llegar al edificio principal y..."

"Es sobre eso, _liebe_. Quiero verte ahora detrás del paredón que da al campo de futbol."

—Pero… tengo mi primera clase en 5 minutos y está lejos…

"Birdie, sáltate la clase por mi, _¿Ja?"_

—Pero yo…

"Shh, sé una buena niña y no me hagas esperar. No le digas a tu primo, ni a nadie. Te amo"

Cortó la línea.

Maddie se muerde los labios con insistencia mientras retoma el paso al lado de su sonriente primo que saludaba a todo el mundo, mientras que con ella solo desviaban la mirada o directamente ignoraban. Eso la hizo bufar un poco, cosa que Alfred escuchó, así que volteó hacia ella y pasó un brazo por sus hombros

—Madd, te retrasaste. ¿Hablabas con alguien?

—Eh, no. Bueno, si. No—agita la cabeza—digo, sí, por teléfono.

— ¿Las chicas?

—Sí… las chicas—trató de desviar la cara para que él no vea la mentira en sus ojos—Eh, iré al baño, es una emergencia. Te veo luego, en clase ¿si?

Salió disparada en la dirección opuesta a los baños principales, y en el camino chocó con varias estudiantes de cursos menores, típico de ella. Alfred la observo correr torpemente hasta que dio la vuelta a la esquina y luego se encogió de hombros para seguir su camino e inventar una excusa con la disculpar a Madeleine con el profesor German.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hederváry, Elizaveta"<em>

Mientras Alfred se pierde en sus pensamientos el profesor llama a cada alumno para qué presente la tarea designada, a todos los recibe con la mirada severa que le caracteriza y les indica dejar la carpeta sobre su escritorio para luego volver a sus lugares. Alfred sabe que es el siguiente, y juega a repiquetear sus dedos sobre el pupitre, ocasionando un leve ruido en el silencio del salón.

"_Jones, Alfred Frederick"_

Casi pudo ver la sonrisa del profesor cuando pronunció su nombre, así que con la misma expresión se le acercó y dejó la carpeta en su lugar, para luego volver y sentarse. German no le prestó demasiada atención, y si lo hizo fingió muy bien, pues siguió llamando a los demás para que terminaran rápido. Mientras tanto, Alfred no podía dejar de pensar en que Madd se había comportado bastante extraña desde el día de ayer. Probablemente podría ser algún tipo de crisis ya que la fecha en la que su madre los abandonó se acercaba, o tenía que ver con aquella pesadilla que la había hecho gritar la noche anterior. Pero era obvio que la pesadilla tenía que ver con su madre, siempre era lo mismo. Y ese era el pequeño gran problema de su prima; ella amaba guardarse los miedos para ella misma, reprimiendo sus problemas o sus flaquezas. A pesar de haberse criado prácticamente juntos, Alfred siente una diferencia abismal entre ellos; como si fuera que no comparten nada, excepto el mismo aire. Siempre lo ha sentido, pero con estos acontecimientos recientes, la brecha entre ambos se engrosa más, a pesar de parecer lo contrario. Sentía que poco a poco ella, la mitad que sentía muy suya se estaba escapando de sus manos como arena entre los dedos y no podía soportarlo. Quizás fuera egoísmo, quizás solo fuera simple estupidez, pero para él, Madeleine Williams ya no era la misma. Y le dolía demasiado, aunque tampoco alcanzara el coraje para decirlo en voz alta.

_Jones, Emily Ashley; _

_Kirkland, Alice Catherine; _

_Lafayette, Jean-Pierre; _

_Vanderhoeven, Emma Michelle_

_Verdinelli; Stephano _

_Williams, Madeleine Belle _

Silencio sepulcral. Nadie sabe donde está la rubia, es más, ni la notan y Alfred había dejado sus pensamientos a un lado para empezar a mirar a su alrededor buscándola. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que su asiento estaba vacío? Hacía tiempo que ella debería haber regresado, se suponía que solo iría al baño.

_Madeleine Williams_- volvió a repetir el profesor- _¿Se encuentra ella en el salón?_

El silencio prosiguió, y Alfred negó con la cabeza pensando si mentiría o no sobre el paradero de su prima en caso que al profesor se le antojara preguntar. Observó a Emma y Elizaveta que le miraron más que extrañadas, pues ellas la vieron entrar al instituto, pero no más.

De inmediato, recordó la llamada extraña, la que Maddie le dijo que eran ellas, luego cayó en la cuenta de su expresión, y de como se trabó con las palabras. Era claro que no fue al baño, y en su cabeza empezaba a barajar sus opciones, que eran bastante limitadas. Madeleine era demasiado mala mentirosa para su seguridad.

"_Bien, ya que Williams no se dignó a entrar a clase, sigamos" _

—Profesor German! Madeleine está en el baño—interrumpe— debería haber vuelto hace tiempo. Iré a buscarla, quizás le pasó algo…

El severo profesor lo miró por encima de sus lentes, pero al no ver ninguna mueca divertida en sus facciones, sino que más bien se notaba preocupado, lo dejó salir con un leve movimiento de manos.

—Vaya, y asegúrese de volver con Williams. No quiero que mis alumnos deambulen por los pasillos cuando yo estoy presente en el salón. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido

Alfred salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y echó a correr escaleras abajo sin tener bien en mente qué sentido tomar. Solamente pensaba en su prima, y en lo que sea que pudiera estar haciendo con el alemán.

La sola idea le ponía enfermo.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Lo terminé, Wii! <strong>

**Me siento feliz con la última parte, creo que me salió mejor de lo que esperaba. La primera, oh God! No me gusta demasiado D:**

**Gracias a todas las que me siguen, sus favoritos y sus alertas, los reviews hacen mi día, no olviden dejarme uno y hacerme saber su punto de vista al final del capítulo.**

**Nos leemos~**


	11. Sé que el sol se empezará a poner

**Nuevamente me tardé un poco… **

**Les daré la bienvenida al nuevo capítulo, y les agradeceré por todos esos hermosos reviews que por falta de tiempo no he podido contestar. Gente, discúlpenme por haber tardado con la actualización del fiction pero acabo de salir de una situación bastante difícil, y no tenia cabeza para absolutamente nada… sinceramente espero que el capítulo no sea mediocre o algo así. **

**Y antes de que lo olvide, me encantaría dedicar este capítulo a Kira92 porque gracias a su fic, y a la dedicatoria tan linda que me dejó al principio de uno de sus capítulos, me puse a trabajar más arduamente para subir este capi. **

**Soundtrack: Coldplay – Paradise**

* * *

><p><em>Life goes on, gets so heavy<em>

_The wheel breaks the butterfly_

_Every tear a waterfall_

_In the night, the stormy night_

_She'd close her eyes_

_In the night, the stormy night_

_Away she'd fly_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Sé que el sol se empezará a poner"<strong>

* * *

><p>— <em>¿Todo en orden hija? —él le habla con una mota de preocupación. Ella traga saliva lo más naturalmente que puede mientras busca sus lentes para que no se le noten los ojos rojizos y rogando porque la voz no se decida a fallarle responde despacio y abriendo la puerta —claro, no puede ser demasiado sospechosa— levemente<em>

—_Sí papá… —disimula una sonrisa para él—solo me estaba dando una ducha…_

—_Dijiste que ya lo habías hecho_

_Duda un poco, pero se apresura a responder, pues Elizaveta debe estar esperando y no será fácil y rápida la explicación que debe darle. Y menos aún si Roger se enteraba. No, no. Debía ser lo más discreta posible… por el bien de todos._

—_E-e-es que lo volví a hacer porque olvidé lavarme el cabello. No es nada. ¿Nos dejas? Necesito ayuda con unos apuntes… _

—_Claro, claro…—responde él alejándose de la puerta—pero luego bajarás. Hay algunas cosas… importantes sobre las que quiero hablar contigo._

—_S-sí papá. Estaré allí cuando terminemos._

_Cuando nota que Roger ya se ha alejado lo suficiente, abre la puerta rápido y Elizaveta ingresa a paso nervioso. Se cubre la boca con las manos al verla en el estado en el que está, y Madeleine comprende que debe verse realmente mal por eso la mirada de Elizaveta se había tornado preocupada y en sus ojos ya amenazaba el reproche._

_Contra todo pronóstico, Elizaveta se lanza sobre ella y la abraza fuerte contra su cuerpo, de manera que al ser ella un poco más alta le es posible cubrirla casi por completo. No importa que ella esté mojada y ahora sus ropas también se estén mojando, no importa que dentro de ella se muera de ganas por saber qué es lo que le sucedió. Algo en su corazón le decía, que lo único que la rubia necesitaba era un fuerte abrazo, ése que dice más que mil palabras y en los peores momentos vale más que cualquier cosa. Por su parte, de los ojos de Maddie ya empezaba a escurrirse agua salada de lágrimas y de su boca se escapaba algún que otro quejido suave._

—_No te preocupes amor, estoy aquí para lo que me necesites…—le indica con su particular acento húngaro quebrado por la emoción del momento—d-dime… ¿qué es lo que te tiene de esta forma?_

—_Muchas veces me habían dicho que no me arrepintiera de nada, ni pidiera perdón—hipea—Que cada paso que diera en la vida, para bien o para mal deberían funcionar como una especie de catapulta que me lanzara al siguiente nivel, en el cual todo sería mejor, y tendría un poco más de experiencia con la cual lidiar con los limones de la vida. Quise creerlo, y seguí el precepto con tal ceguera que al final me perdí de la idea general…_

_Eli, necesito ayuda…_

* * *

><p>Cuando le vio ahí, su mente comenzó a barajar miles de ideas de como correr, escapar o hacerse la desentendida… su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte, y la adrenalina empezó a esparcirse por su cuerpo entero de tal manera que nuevamente cualquier pensamiento cuerdo se escapó de su cabeza. No había ahí nada más que ella y él. A pesar de que sabía perfectamente que había mentido y que debería estar en clase su corazón y su cabeza parecían correr por caminos diametralmente opuestos.<p>

Gilbert corrió hacia ella y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo para luego aspirar el olor de sus cabellos, que hoy traía sueltos. La llevó hasta las bancas y sin soltarla tomó asiento, dejándola muy pegada a su cuerpo. Ambos podían sentir que había algo en el ambiente. Tonterías, quizá, pero algo había. Ella tiene la mirada perdida en el horizonte y él no sabe como hacerla volver; suspira, no se le ocurre nada más que hablarle quedo y suave.

La rubia no se había imaginado la situación, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, cada vez se estaba comportando más como Gilbert. ¿Adonde había ido ella? ¿Dónde estaba la vieja Maddie? No podía hallarse a sí misma por sobre el mar embravecido y tormentoso de sus pensamientos. Estaba actuando de forma totalmente opuesta a sus principios y a lo que ella creía ser. No podía encontrale una razón lógica a ese sentimiento que cada vez se hacía más grande dentro de ella y que le animaba a reaccionar sin pensar.

—Por un minuto creí que no vendrías… —

Se encontraba ahí, detrás del paredón del campo de fútbol, envuelta en los brazos de su flamante novio, y resulta que este olía a cigarrillo.

—Por un minuto casi me eché para atrás. Esta no me parece la mejor de las ideas, ¿sabes?

Él deshace el abrazo y la aleja de sí para mirarla con reproche, que fingido o no, Maddie se traga—Oh, claro. ¿No estás feliz de verme? Debí suponerlo…

—Claro, mon amour, quería verte—intenta ser conciliadora y rápidamente envuelve una de sus manos con la propia—pero estoy perdiendo clase… y no quiero hacer eso. Quisiera que valoraras esto como algo importante para mí…

—Vamos, la primera hora no es nada. Seguro tu primo inventó algo, déjalo pasar.

—Pero…

—Te preocupas demasiado, no deberías dudar _liebe_—la atrae nuevamente y aunque ella quiere alejarse, no emite resistencia pues los labios de Gilbert ya se posan sobre los suyos. Le saben posesivos, como si quisiera demostrarle que es de su propiedad. Ella se deja, sumisa, acepta los labios impacientes y esa lengua juguetona que le obliga a aprender a besar de una forma que no sabía. ¿Acaso Gilbert se da cuenta de que todo es tan nuevo para ella? Con una de sus manos la tiene presa de la cintura y la otra juguetea con su muslo. Demasiado rápido, todo es demasiado brusco como para aceptarlo de un sopetón.

Ese es el punto en el que ella sí quedó completamente desarmada. Le empuja hasta deshacerse de su agarre, completamente superada por el momento y la falta de aire de la que él no se percataba. Pasan unos segundos en silencio, ella recuperando a duras penas el ritmo de respiración y él solo palpa sus bolsillos en busca del segundo cigarrillo de la mañana.

* * *

><p>Corre por los pasillos como alma que va al averno, sin importarle que a cada vuelta que da vea profesores o alumnos que se hacen a un lado escandalizados para evitar ser el blanco de un accidente por chocar con él. En su cabeza solo está su prima y lo que pudiera estar haciendo.<p>

Lo primero que pensó fue ir a los baños del instituto –que son muchos y demasiado dispersos entre sí- pero al final no la halló en ninguno, a pesar de que fue a los del piso superior y a los del inferior. Luego pensó en la enfermería –claro, Maddie es extremadamente torpe, de seguro se había lastimado o sentido mal— pero en la enfermería le recibió la Sra. Simmons asegurándole que ningún estudiante se había metido ahí hoy

Cansado se dirige a paso ya un poco mas calmado hacia los campos de ejercicio, pues esos lugares eran los últimos por revisar. Había notado que por ser la primera hora muy pocos alumnos se encontraban ya afuera en esa ala del instituto así se permitió tomarse de los cabellos con nerviosismo y bufar todo lo que quería. Cerró los ojos y maldijo de todas las formas que conocía; las malas palabras se atropellaban en su boca y salían disparadas llenas de veneno que ni siquiera él sabía de donde provenía. Llegó a un gran pilar que marcaba el final del pasillo y le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado a la estructura. Sintió el dolor recorrerle cada fibra de la mano hasta el brazo pero de su boca en vez de algún gemido solo salió alguna que otra maldición más. Tras él, una figura que lo había seguido en silencio se detuvo y quedó recostada en uno de los bancos para luego empezar a aplaudir de forma irónica

—_Una forma muy madura de actuar, Alfred. Me siento orgulloso de ti_

—Vete a la mierda Arthur. No tengo ganas de jugar al sarcasmo contigo

— ¿Sarcasmo? No, no. Solo digo lo que mis ojos ven: tu perfectamente madura forma de sobre-

—Cállate. No sabes que es lo que me sucede

—Te sientes impotente. ¿Me equivoco? No puedo saberlo si no lo dices…

Ambos quedan en silencio de nuevo, mientras Alfred observa fijamente su mano herida. Roja sangre brota lentamente por una pequeña cortada que se hizo en un nudillo. Esa gota escarlata parece ejercer una fascinación sobre él, pues la observa seguir un camino irregular sobre su palma y caer hasta el suelo para fragmentarse en miles de gotitas más pequeñas. Arthur le observa y sabe perfectamente que por su actuación, Alfred está frustrado o muy enfadado. No es normal verle con el ceño fruncido, ni maldiciendo… menos aun metiéndole golpes a una pared.

— ¿No me vas a decir nada?—insiste pasándose una mano por el cabello—luces como un pobre diablo que perdió algo importante

— ¿Acaso por ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil puedes ir paseándote por todo el instituto en horas de clase? Desaparecete Arthur, imagino que tendrás miles de cosas mejores que hacer que meterte en mi vida…

—Eres un completo idiota.

—Igual tú. Me voy, aún debo encontrar a Madeleine

* * *

><p>—Gilbert… ¿puedo preguntar algo?<p>

—Sí, hazlo.

—Siempre me lo pregunté… y nunca quise decirlo pero ya que estamos aquí, en este momento y podemos hablar yo… yo…

— ¿Tú que…?—exhala una bocanada de humo—

—Quisiera saber la razón por la cual me elegiste entre las demás. Nunca entablamos conversación, y cuando estabas de novio con Eli tú no…

—Por favor, no nombres a la señorita _madurez_ ¿si? No fue… nada, simplemente me gustaste… y decidí intentar algo. Un poco aquí, un poco allá y al final resulto como esperaba y ahora tengo una hermosa e inocente chica como novia. Soy genial, ¿no?

— P-pero ¿Tú me quieres? en verdad… ¿soy importante para ti de alguna forma?

—Es obvio que eres importante para mí Madeleine… —suspiro—no sé como una chica hermosa como tú ha pasado desapercibida todo este tiempo. Tienes suerte de que el genial Gilbert Beilschmidt haya notado tu persona, liebe. Porque debes saber que pocas tienen tu privilegio…

—Sí…claro, claro…

—Entonces, no quiero más esa cara triste, ¿sí? Quiero esa boquita sonriente solo para mí, ¿va?

—No me siento muy bien…

—Pues deberías. Estoy aquí, contigo. Eso debería serte suficiente para ti—le tiende un cigarrillo— ¿fumas? Te sentirás mejor…

Él sonríe pero su sonrisa se ve tan hueca que Madeleine se siente enferma. De pronto, ella se imagina a si misma diciéndole a Gilbert que no es lo mejor para ella, que sus amigas tenían razón, y que es una muy mala influencia. Se ve a sí misma diciéndole que su "noviazgo" había terminado y que ya no lo quería ver, para luego volver dignamente a clase y disculparse con el profesor por la ausencia y con su primo por la mentira.

Por un segundo todo parece bien… pero ese es justo el problema. Todo sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ella se conoce mejor que nadie, y sabe que eso no pasará más allá de una fantasía de momento; nunca sería capaz de decirle eso a Gilbert porque de una u otra forma gracias a él estaba viviendo experiencias que en su pequeño mundo de cristal jamás había imaginado. La emoción y la peligrosidad de ser atrapada escapándose de clase, con un chico y además en un lugar apartado fumando le hacían sentirse más viva de lo que se había sentido desde que tenía memoria. ¿Quién pensaría que la dulce Madeleine podría ser capaz de eso? La idea de que podía ser más que _"la linda Madeleine"_ más que aquella chica silenciosa que pasaba desapercibida le encantaba, a pesar que una parte de su cerebro le reclamaba a gritos su falta de cordura. Le sonríe a Gilbert de la manera más dulce que puede y tratando de disimular lo mejor posible su nerviosismo toma el cigarrillo que este le tendió

—_Supongo que... deberías ser suficiente para mí_

* * *

><p>Natalia sostiene sus libros con dificultad mientras trata de abrir su casillero; y Toris se acerca corriendo en su dirección, tratando sin éxito de parecer calmado frente a ella que siempre le hace revolotear el corazón de mil formas posibles. Es un milagro que la haya encontrado justo ahí, y sin nadie alrededor. Quizás era una señal sobrenatural de que estaba en buen camino y que… podría mantener una conversación con ella, pero lo que esperaba era tener el valor para decirle lo que quería… Aunque lo veía bastante difícil, las manos ya le sudaban y ni siquiera estaba demasiado cerca.<p>

—Ehm… buenos días Natascha—le dice casi perdiendo el aliento— ¿N-necesitas ayuda?

Ella arquea una ceja en su dirección, dándole a entender que hasta la pregunta es idiota, pero como ya notó que no podrá abrir sola el casillero, decide ser un poquito más consecuente de lo normal, y deja sus libros en las manos del lituano, a pesar de que sinceramente no tiene ganas de jugar al juego de la niña buena. Lo único que quiere es ir a su casa y meterse a su cama a rumiar sus disgustos. Pero él no es un buen lector de ambientes

—Buenos días Toris.

—Y… ¿como te va?—él sonríe nerviosamente y siente que su corazón sube y baja. El primer paso ya estaba dado, ahora solo debería entablar conversación—He visto que has hecho… nuevos amigos.

—Voy bien. Gracias

—Sabes, el baile de primavera… —le ve lidiar con el código del casillero sin mucho éxito—Oww, ¿te ayudo?

—No, gracias. Puedo sola, es suficiente con los libros

— Bien… bien. Eh, como te decía… el baile de primavera está próximo… así que pensaba que, que… yo y… quizás…

—Toris, ¿estás tratando de invitarme al baile de primavera?—murmura frustrada. Hoy no es uno de sus mejores días y el jovencito a su lado no lo estaba haciendo mejor. Natalia odia completamente a la gente que habla sin llegar al punto principal rápidamente, además, para ella el lituano era muy molesto; siempre siguiéndola a todos lados y colmando su paciencia hasta el paroxismo, además de insistir en llamarle por su nombre en ruso… eso era lo que más le disgustaba. Nadie tenía el derecho de hacerlo, además de _Iván_. Voltea el cuerpo hacia él y se permite fijar sus ojos azules fríos sobre la persona de Toris, quien de pronto había perdido toda su confianza inicial, luciendo como un gatito asustado

—Eh… yo… s-sí. Lo hago. Q-quiero saber s-si podrías acompañarme al baile… si es que no tienes alguien más, claro… he oído que Jones…. Y tú…

— ¿Que Jones y yo que? —Cierra los ojos y sonríe con ironía— ¿Qué me invitó? Solo somos… conocidos, igual que tú y yo. Agradezco tu invitación, pero no quiero desperdiciar una noche de estudio y tranquilidad por fingir en una pista llena de gente idiota y superficial. ¿Necesitas a alguien? Ve a preguntarle a Feliks, estoy segura que no tendrá problema en acompañarte. Sé que amaría ir a un baile vestido de mujer… y contigo. Él te tiene… afecto especial.

Mordaz y sarcástica, así le responde a Toris al escuchar semejante idiotez saliendo de su boca. ¿Desde la mañana todo le había salido mal y ahora tenia que soportar las tonterías de un chico que más que otra cosa le inspiraba lástima? Le quita los libros de las manos y los introduce en el casillero, para luego empezar a buscar algo ahí. No, no estaba dispuesta a fingir nada, así que se dedicaría a ignorarle hasta que se fuera.

— ¿P-porqué me odias tanto?

—No te odio, solo digo la verdad. Y ahora discúlpame Toris, esto se está poniendo incómodo

Toris agacha la cabeza y se marcha a paso lento en dirección opuesta a la que llegó, dejando a Natalia sola en el pasillo. Ella introduce una mano en el casillero y extrae un calendario en donde la fecha del baile de primavera estaba marcada con tinta roja. Pasa un dedo por la superficie, acariciando suavemente los números, y en especial el que marcó, donde se queda por un momento y se permite suspirar.

—_En verdad… desearía que quien me invitara fueras tú…_

* * *

><p>—Cof, cof, cof…. —Madeleine tose profusamente—cof, cof, cof…<p>

—Shh, Shh, tranquila liebe, solo debes respirar profundo y se te pasará—

—Siento un nudo en la gar—cof, cof, cof—ganta… quiero vomitar…

Se siente mareada y todo ese humo y el sabor agrio en su boca no ayudan. Se precipita bajo las sillas e intenta vomitar mientras Gilbert le sostiene el cabello y acaricia su espalda, riendo levemente—Estás exagerando un poco…

—N-no exagero…

—Ni siquiera estás vomitando amor…

—Tengo nauseas…

—Es normal. Ven conmigo… —le toma de un brazo y la sienta en una de las bancas. Acaricia su cabello y lo acomoda tras sus orejas, luego le quita los lentes y pasa un dedo sobre sus párpados cerrados. Madeleine sonríe al sentir que ha empezado a besar despacito cada partecita de su rostro, empezando por la nariz, los pómulos, las comisuras de sus labios…

—Tonta… —la besa despacito—no dijiste que era tu primera vez…

— ¿Me ves como alguien que fuma? Cof, cof…

—No. Tienes razón, eres demasiado inocente para eso… ¿pero sabes?—toma su mentón con una mano y se miran a los ojos— me encantaría ser el primero para ti en todo…

Lo dice con una convicción que por un momento hace que Madeleine se asuste. Pero contrario a lo que debería a haber hecho, en vez de alejarse, o regañarlo, se acercó más a él y permitió que éste la besara despacio y a conciencia, sin pensar en lo que él le acababa de decir.

Ninguno de los dos notó que en ese momento, Alfred los había estado observando y ahora se les acercaba más que enojado. Dentro de él había algo que le decía que Maddie le había mentido… pero él se negaba a creer, y ahora los estaba viendo.

— ¡Madeleine Williams!—la llamó— ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Gilbert y Maddie se sobresaltaron y pronto se alejaron el uno del otro. Ella se mordió el labio con fuerza a la par que su primo la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba hacia él, apartándola del alemán. Alfred se nota muy enfadado y Madeleine tiene que aceptar que no sabe que reacción tendrá.

—A-Alfred… y-yo…

—Tú, Beilschmidt—ignora a su prima y le apunta con un dedo— no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi Madeleine, ¿oíste?

— ¡Tu no me lo prohíbes!

—Sí, te lo prohíbo, y a ella también—zarandea a Madeleine, pero luego la abraza contra su pecho— ¿Maddie, tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti? Temía que te sucediera algo malo… o que… que…

—Alfred tranquilizate…

Él le mira fijamente y toma su rostro entre sus manos para luego suspirar y volver a abrazarla. Es imposible que le diga con palabras lo que pasó por su cabeza cuando le vio ahí con él, besándose y escondidos, compartiendo ese momento tan íntimo. No podía aceptar frente a ella ni frente a nadie que se había puesto tan celoso que casi golpeaba a Gilbert.

—Solo ven conmigo, Madeleine… no te alejes de mí—susurra en su oído, y Madeleine asiente, ambos caminando en dirección al instituto y dejando a Gilbert en las bancas, completamente confundido.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews? :D<strong>


	12. En un tiempo mejor, podrías ser mi amiga

**Los exámenes abruman… volví pero bueno, creo que les hice esperar mucho. Culpen al colegio y las obligaciones que no se pueden eludir… e.é**

**Espero les guste el capítulo. Sé que es corto y no recompensa la espera pero… **

**Soundtrack: Disconnected – Keane (amo esta banda, amo este álbum y amo este tema… y si le prestan atención a la letra, creo que es demasiado interesante con relación a este fiction)**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Sin luz, sin luz en sus ojos azules.<strong>_

_**No sabía que la luz del día puede ser tan violenta.**_

_**Una revelación en la luz del día,**_

_**No se puede elegir lo que queda y lo que se desvanece."**_

* * *

><p><strong>En tiempos mejores, tú podrías ser mi amiga<strong>

* * *

><p>Se encuentran frente a frente con el profesor en la oficina, donde luego de que él haya escuchado las supuestas razones de ambos, ahora había un silencio que asemejaba a funeral. El suave sonido de la calefacción y el crujir de los asientos cuando alguno de ellos cambiaba de posición, demasiado nervioso como para poder hacer otra cosa era lo único que salvaba a los dos chicos presentes de perder la cordura de un minuto a otro. La habilidad del profesor siempre era tenerlos en zozobra antes de dar su "veredicto" por así llamarlo.<p>

Y ahora Madeleine estaba comprobando que el sentimiento que todos describían como "incomodidad total" era completamente cierto. Nunca había estado en una situación así, y la presión que sentía en su corazón, acompañada de la gran cantidad de adrenalina presente en su sangre debido a los sobresaltos del día la convertían en un manejo de reacciones imprevistas. De una mirada ladeada puede ver a Alfred calarse los lentes y pasar la mano como revolviendo su cabello tratando de contener un suspiro. Si ella le conoce lo suficiente como cree hacerlo, sabe que él está muriendo de aburrimiento o, en su defecto, está tan tensionado que no sabe como dejar escapar la frustración.

Observa sus pies fijamente y suspira; se decanta por la segunda opción.

German les observa como un león que estudia a sus presas antes de dar el golpe de gracia. No es alguien que se regodee en la desdicha de los demás, y contrario a lo que piensen de él sus alumnos, no es un ser cruel… pero hay algo extraño con los rubios, y él lo sabe. El ambiente de tensión que se siente alrededor de ambos es tan fuerte que sería idiota negarlo. Pero como no puede probar nada, atina a sonreír ausente:

—Bien, creo que podríamos dar por terminada esta situación; señorita Williams, señor Jones—el profesor dirige una mirada a ambos, como si no se hubiera percatado que cuando pronuncio tal palabra los dos jovencitos saltaron imperceptiblemente—ahora, retírense. Y que no se vuelva a repetir. No seré tan consecuente la siguiente vez.

—Descuide profesor… No volverá a suceder—Alfred toma la palabra, y Madeleine no puede creer lo serio que se ve, casi parece un adulto; mientras él voltea la cabeza y la observa de manera significativa antes de proseguir—Madeleine y yo se lo aseguramos.

—Hm…—asiente y les indica con una mano la salida de la oficina, la que ellos toman en silencio y sin prestarse demasiada atención a si mismos.

Silenciosamente como habían caminado desde el paredón del campo de futbol, ella se dirige a la siguiente clase, pero una mano le sostiene de la muñeca y la detiene en su caminar.

Alfred no tiene su sonrisa juguetona en el rostro y el flequillo le da una sombra oscura a sus ojos que se ven extrañamente más azules de lo normal. Ella no puede evitar respirar profundo, y él solo pronuncia unas cuantas palabras antes de retirarse en dirección opuesta.

—No creas que esto se terminó, Madeleine— sisea—ya hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión.

El tacto de esa piel se sintió frío y duro. ¿O solo fue su imaginación?

* * *

><p>Otro día más siendo el Roger Williams, cabeza de un hogar de adolescentes.<p>

Ducha, uniforme planchado sobre la cama, meticulosamente doblado, sin ninguna sola arruga. Todo perfectamente sincronizado en un orden especial, marcado por su cerebro, paso por paso. Todo luce igual que siempre, nada fuera de lugar, todo en calma. Incluso él, siempre calculando todo, tratando de mantener las cosas bajo un modelo.

Se anuda la corbata despacio, con lentitud que indica meticulosidad y pensamientos, de momento, dispersos. La mano le tiembla imperceptiblemente, algo totalmente trivial para cualquiera, pero no para él. Suspira, aspira; se arregla el cabello rubio, con algunas canas y observa con fijeza su rostro. ¿Quién es ese tipo que ve en el espejo? Ahí solo hay un hombre cuarentón, de ojos azules fríos y serenos, rostro otrora joven pero todavía atractivo, uno que en ocasiones usaba lentes cuya moldura le hacía ver patético. ¿Dónde se hallaba el hombre que vivía la vida a como si se le fuera a escapar en un suspiro? Quizás bajó la guardia, y al final, la vida sí se le escapó después de todo, para convertirle en lo que es ahora.

Baja despacio a la planta baja y se dirige a paso lento y sosegado –ya tan normal en él- a la cocina, esperando escuchar las risas de sus chicos; pero esta vez le sorprende el silencio. Llega, saluda, pero recuerda que ya no hay nadie. Sobre la mesa hay un par de tostadas, mantequilla, café y jugo de naranja con pulpa, como le gusta. Sonríe levemente al saber que Maddie se ha tomado el tiempo de hacer un desayuno para el antes de irse.

Toma asiento y observa en silencio la relativamente gran cocina, que sin los chicos se siente vacía. El linóleo blanco y el mobiliario color negro le dan a todo una monocromía que nunca, hasta ahora le había parecido tan molesta. Da un mordisco al pan, le sabe insípido—le coloca mantequilla—Ahora le sabe a sal. Observa su reflejo en el vidrio de la mesa y deja las tostadas a un lado, mejor solo tomará el café.

No puede evitar que los sucesos del día anterior le turben hasta no permitirle siquiera comer en paz. Intenta borrarlos de su cabeza, pero ese apellido parece perseguirle hasta en sus pesadillas y el recuerdo de _ella _cada vez se hace más nítido. Más real.

— ¿Acaso debo hablar con Alfred sobre esto?—se pregunta a si mismo en voz alta— ¿acaso mis errores me perseguirán de por vida? Cuando volveré a respirar tranquilo…

Esto simplemente se me está escapando de las manos… y no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

Cierra los ojos y las escenas vuelven a recapitularse en su cerebro como si la cinta se estuviera repitiendo.

¿Como fue capaz de mantenerse en pie en ese momento? Los fantasmas del pasado que tanto le había costado sepultar se estaban apareciendo y descaradamente se contorneaban frente a él, amenazando con desmoronar su familia, y lo poco que le quedaba de felicidad.

¿¡Porque diablos Nicholas había vuelto! Ahora ya no había nada que rescatar, y nuevamente quien apeligraba a perderlo todo, era solamente él.

* * *

><p>—Me parece que te estás tomando las cosas demasiado en serio Madd. Alfred solo está incómodo con la situación, es casi un hermano para ti. Es perfectamente normal…—se lleva una papita a la boca— ¿comprendes?<p>

—No es tan fácil Emma; sé que puede sonar raro… pero lo conozco demasiado como para darme cuenta de que esto ya se pasó de la simple… "incomodidad"

Ambas observan ausentes el gran jardín que se extiende en el centro del instituto, sentadas en un banquito de mármol. Emma encontró a Madeleine vagando por los pasillos y de inmediato la tomó del brazo y la llevo hasta ese lugar para hablar. Necesitaba sonsacarle la razón de su ausencia en la primera hora, aunque se imaginaba que podría tratarse de cierto chico rebelde. Formula una respuesta rápida para el anterior comentario de Madeleine, con la mirada distraída en una mariposa

—No te ahogues en un vaso de agua cariño. Solo dale tiempo y háblale con franqueza… ¿Qué pudo ser tan malo como para que te trate mal? No veo… —Maddie levanta una mano y la interrumpe en medio de la oración

— Define: "tan malo"

—Em… —parpadea—no lo sé… bien, no sabría explicarlo… mejor dime que es lo que hiciste, me estás dando de largas…

—Me descubrió… con Gilbert… detrás del paredón…

—Ah… —la otra se sonroja y una sonrisa gatuna se asoma en los labios de la belga, que con una mano le indica proseguir.

—En horas de clase… y besándonos…

Silencio incómodo. Madeleine evita su mirada, y ella se muerde los labios para no reír; aunque en realidad esto le parece de lo más cómico.

—Hasta ahora la mayoría de lo que dices es bastante norm…—

—Fumábamos… —

Madeleine habla y deja a Emma con las palabras en la lengua. Otro silencio incómodo, solo llenado por el sonido del crujir de las papitas en la boca de la belga.

—Eso es malo. Mucho—responde, parpadea dos veces y luego toma a la rubia menor de la corbata del uniforme, atrayéndola más hacia sí— ¿ESTÁS DE BROMA? Creí que tenías un poco más de sentido común…

Ella se quita las gafas y masajea sus párpados con una mueca de asco en el rostro—Descuida, no lo volveré a hacer. Las nauseas y el dolor de cabeza recurrente son suficientes como para que no me quiera acercar a un cigarrillo de por vida. Aunque fue lo más riesgoso que he hecho desde que subí al tejado con Alfred a los 5 años… simplemente… emocionante.

—Madeleine…

— ¿Sí?

Emma deja de lado el envoltorio vacío de su comida y desliza sus ojos verdes por toda la figura delicada de Madeleine que no tiene ni idea de lo que ella está pensando. Frunce los labios y un suspiro se escapa de su interior. Es un poco difícil para ella ponerse seria, pero a veces, se necesitaba serlo como para que te tomen en serio al decir algo. Cuando Maddie está a punto de preguntarle qué es lo que quiere por segunda vez, ella la acalla con un dedo sobre sus labios y formula su pregunta

— Madeleine… ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?

—Eh bien, ¿te refieres a lo que dije sobre fumar? No te preocupes, no lo volveré a hacer, lo he dicho…

—Lo sé, pero…

— ¿Porque solo no puedes ser una amiga normal y reír de las idioteces que digo? Yo ya he jugado ese papel por mucho tiempo, y créeme, no es tan difícil fingir que escuchas…

Su voz se subió una octava, y se volvió a calzar los lentes, irguiéndose en una posición llena de orgullo, completamente anormal en ella. Emma también se pone de pie y la toma de un brazo, para evitar que ella decida irse de un momento a otro. No comprende lo súbito de su reacción, ni el tinte de reproche de sus palabras

—Nunca dudes de nuestra amistad Madeleine…

— ¡No estoy dudando! Solo que a veces...—aspira profundamente—olvídalo Emma.

Delicada, pero firmemente se suelta del agarre de la belga y da unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de llegar al sendero de piedra.

— ¡Lo hacemos porque te amamos!—escucha de los labios de la otra. Se detiene y voltea en su dirección, visiblemente molesta por esas palabras; Emma solo permanece en su lugar, incapaz de dar otro paso. Madeleine vuelve a quitarse los lentes y a masajear esta vez el puente de su nariz con frustración

— Lo mismo decía mi madre, Emma. Luego me abandonó. Tengo suficiente amor con ella. No quieran excederse con sus atenciones…

—Madd…

—Emma… —cortante—no quiero que me aborrezcas, pero resérvate las opiniones para ti misma.

* * *

><p>— ¿Estás listo para hablar ahora?—cierra el cajón de su escritorio de un golpe, murmurando cosas por lo bajo. Detrás de ellos, a través de la ventana el sol ya se está poniendo—el ambiente durante la cena fue horrible. Tuviste suerte de que papá no haya venido y que Anne se fuera temprano… no creo que él te tuviera tanta paciencia<p>

— ¿Acaso soy un estorbo para que me tengas paciencia?

Se pone de pie, pero siempre de espaldas a ella, pues siente que si la mira de frente cualquier cosa podría suceder. El único sonido en la habitación es la música rock que sonaba en sus auriculares pero debido al silencio que se instala entre ambos ahora se escucha con claridad.

—Te estás comportando como un total idiota, cabeza hueca. Eras tú el que quería hablar…

—Y tu como una niñita tonta que se deja engatusar por un vándalo como el—al final, contra sus deseos, voltea y la observa. Madeleine se ve frágil, como siempre, pero él sabe que hay algo en ella que cambia lentamente. Y a él no le gustan los cambios—

—No me mientas, lo dices tú, ¿el chico ejemplar?

—No soy el maldito chico ejemplar, ¡pero no seduzco chiquillas para llevarlas a la cama!

— ¡Él no me está seduciendo! ¡Y no me acostaré con el de ninguna forma! ¿Por quien me tienes, Alfred Jones?

—Sabes que odio que me llamen así, Madeleine… Belle.

— ¡Eres un completo odioso! ¡No veo razón por la cual debas preocuparte tanto! ¡Lo que haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe!

—Shit! ¡Claro que me preocupo!—la toma de un brazo y la atrae muy cerca de su rostro, hasta que sus labios casi se tocan— ¿acaso no ves que eres alguien especial para mi? No puedo soportar que estés cerca de él… ni que haya sido el primero en haberte…

Los ojos de él le miran con dureza a pesar de esas palabras cargadas de otros significados; Madeleine no sabe que replicar, y por un segundo se queda sin aliento al darse cuenta de lo repentinamente nerviosa que se sentía ante el contacto de Alfred, sin duda demasiado cercano.

¿Qué había cambiado entre ellos? No lo sabía decir con certeza, pero desde la mañana que sentía una tensión y una incomodidad enormes al estar muy cerca de él, como si de pronto se hubieran convertido en dos extraños. Ella le aleja de un empujón y va hacia la puerta, dejándolo parado en medio de la habitación, sopesando las palabras que le habían escapado de los labios.

No podía negarlo más… y esos celos que de un día para otro descubrió que albergaba solamente hacían que el sentimiento se avivase más. Aunque sonase retorcido, y un poco loco… estaba enamorado de Madeleine.

Se deja caer sobre el mullido colchón y se tapa la cabeza con una almohada para ahogar un grito de frustración.

—Eres un completo idiota, Alfred…—se dice a sí mismo, mientras el sonido de una puerta cerrarse con fuerza sirve de telón de fondo. Y el maldito celular empieza a sonar.

Su frustración le dice que se vaya a la mierda, que no conteste nada y que mueran todos… pero 5 pitidos después no puede soportarlo y contesta de la peor forma posible.

—Hm… ¿quien?

— _¿Alfred?… normalmente no haría esto pero… necesito tu ayuda, pronto. ¿Puedes venir a casa?—_la voz de Natalia le deja con una incógnita en la cabeza, pero dos palabras salen de su boca inmediatamente, aunque ni él sabe por qué—

—Voy saliendo

* * *

><p>—<em>Madeleine… esto no servirá de nada si no me cuentas qué es lo que te tiene de esta forma… —ya con prendas absolutamente secas Maddie se encuentra en cama y Elizaveta termina de secarle el cabello—sabes que puedes confiar en mi…<em>

—_Eliza… he sido una persona horrible estos días… _

—_Shh… _

—_No, no… no trates de callarme, sé que me he portado horrible contigo, con Emma… con las personas que más me quieren y se preocupan… _

—_Amor, no debes disculparte conmigo… —acaricia— ¿para que están las amigas?_

—_Crees que merezco un… ¿castigo?_

—_No, para nada. A veces cometemos errores, pero eso es parte de ser humanos… —sonríe con pesar, las palabras que había pronunciado hacía rato todavía no abandonaban su cabeza—no te preocupes, todo se soluciona rápido. Lo único que no tiene solución es la… _

—_Muerte, ¿verdad?—completa la rubia, con voz sombría_

—_Si… —desvía la mirada, pero puede ver el reflejo de ambas en la gran habitación desde el espejo. La mirada de Madeleine se ve perdida, demasiado—cariño… ¿segura que estás bien? No es normal que tú estés de esta forma y yo… yo… ¿acaso?_

—_Elizaveta…—voltea y nuevas lagrimas se derraman de sus ojos a sus pálidas mejillas y sus manos tiemblan de forma apenas perceptible— yo… yo… yo… Alfred se fue de esta casa… creo que para siempre, y no sé… no sé que hacer ahora… —incapaz de confesar la verdad, se limita a evitar la razón de sus lagrimas y a esconder su situación. No está lista para decírselo a nadie aún, y probablemente nunca lo esté. Por ahora se conforma con decirle una media verdad._

—_Madeleine…. _

—_Por favor… no me abandones también tu… por favor, por favor…. —recostó su cabeza en el regazo de la castaña hasta que el sueño cayó sobre sus parpados como dos pesas, dejándola vagar por el mundo de Morfeo a sus anchas, ahí, donde nada hiere, ni nada angustia. Un mundo de sueños…_

_Ojalá pudiéramos vivir ahí por siempre._

* * *

><p>Algún reviewcillo?<p>

Gracias…


	13. A veces la magia resulta ser truco

**Soundtrack: **

**Save Me - Shinedown**

**Bueno, ¡actualización antes de que se cumpla un mes! Wii~ (?)**

**Capítulo medio raro, sin tanta participación de la canadiense. No es relleno, es el desarrollo de las historias paralelas que tienen que ver con ella.**

**Noticia buena: Me quité excelentes calificaciones en el colegio -lo que significa que ahora podré actualizar más rápidamente- I'M SOOO HAPPY!**

**AH! VIERON LA PORTADA? ES DIVINA, ME LA HIZO MI ADORADA LADYLEMMON... :DD ELLA ES GENIAL. **

**EN SU DEVIANTART FIGURA COMO LADYLEMMON94 -echenle un vistazo e.é-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente.<strong>_

_**Distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto.**_

_**Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa bastan.**_

_**Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto.***_

_**Pablo Neruda - Poema 15**_

* * *

><p><strong>A veces la magia resulta ser truco<strong>

* * *

><p>— ¡Natalia! ¡Natalia!—los gritos de Alfred probablemente podrían despertar a toda la cuadra, pero parecían no hacer que la rubia asomara la cabeza a su ventana. Sintiéndose más patético que la primera vez que hizo eso y ya cansado por la caminata toma su celular y marca el número de la chica, recostado en la pequeña valla blanca; esperando que ella se digne a contestar.<p>

Al tercer toque, la voz de Natalia se oye al otro lado

— _¿Ya estás aquí?_

—_Desde hace un tiempo… oye, que es lo que—_

—_Bien. Bajaré enseguida, tú solo espera ahí—_inmediatamente cortó la comunicación y dejó a Alfred con las palabras en la boca. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debe decirle? No podía pensar en nada que hiciera que la reina de hielo saliera de su casa y menos para hablarle justamente a él… Aunque, claro, ahora eran algo parecido a "amigos"… y se podría decir que habían ganado confianza uno en el otro. Eventualmente solo sería algo de chicas… no. Creía conocerla demasiado como para saber que algo simple como "cosas de chicas" no afectaría a Natalia Arlovskaya. Pero si eso no era… ¿entonces qué?

—_Hey, ya estoy lista… sígueme…_

Alfred no sabe de donde salió, ni como hace para siempre tomarle por sorpresa, pero pronto se vio siendo prácticamente arrastrado calle abajo por la siempre enigmática chica de ascendencia rusa.

¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza Natalia?

* * *

><p>—Entonces, dime Nicholas… ¿Qué te trae de nuevo aquí? Por lo que oí, te iba muy bien en Europa…<p>

—Oh, sí, sin duda alguna… —se lleva una copa de vino a la boca. Roger ve como se toma el tiempo de saborear el sabor del vino y no le cabe la menor duda de que lo hace para prolongar la conversación hacia ese lugar al que él no quiere llegar. Nicholas le invitó a cenar para conversar sobre temas viejos y hablar sobre sus juventudes… como una especie de cena de reencuentro después de tantos años que su amistad se vio truncada por el viaje del último a Inglaterra.

Roger no es un hombre impulsivo, nunca lo ha sido, pero repentinamente le afloraron los más salvajes deseos de golpearlo y salir de ahí de una vez por todas, decirle la verdad a todos y encontrarse en paz consigo mismo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Pero en vez de hacer eso, se conformó con fijar sus ojos en la decoración del lugar. _Las flores frescas eran bonitas_ Debía conservar los estribos.

— ¿Y bien?—insiste— ¿hay alguna razón especial para tu regreso? Pensé que Europa era tu sueño…

—Roger, Roger…—sonríe jovial llevándose una mano al mentón— ¿acaso un hombre necesita una razón específica para volver a su país? No es agradable ser un extranjero mucho tiempo… ¡anhelaba escuchar el acento norteamericano!

—El acento inglés no es tan desagradable…

—No digo que sea desagradable pero… llegas a cansarte, ¿sabes? la monotonía… el clima cambiante… no, no… Europa ya no es mi lugar predilecto.

—Entonces prefieres algo como… ¿New York? ¿Washington?

—Prefiero algo más soleado…

— ¿California?

—Exacto. Es un buen lugar… perfecto para vivir… —parece captar un brillo fugaz en los ojos del otro, y en los labios de Nicholas se forma una sonrisa—quizá criar a una familia…

Roger se lleva la copa de vino a la boca y se bebe el contenido de un gran sorbo, de modo que el nudo que se le había formado con las palabras de Nicholas se le diluyera y lo dejara recuperar la compostura. Estaban llegando lentamente al tema que no quería tratar, y no veía escape posible. En todo caso, lo único que quedaba por hacer era afrontar la verdad… y enfrentar las consecuencias.

Deja la copa vacía a un costado y le sonríe tratando de verse convincente, aunque pasa una mano por su rubio cabello apartando el flequillo—Tienes razón… ¿acaso piensas casarte? Espero me invites a la boda… mi matrimonio fracasó pero todavía creo que el matrimonio es algo bueno

—Seguro—también deja la copa a un costado y se lleva ambas manos al mentón para inclinarse en la mesa, como si fuera a confesarle algo— amigo, vayamos al grano. Sabes a lo que quiero llegar…

—Hasta ahora solo tengo algunas hipótesis—le siguió la corriente sin cambiar el tono de voz, como si siguieran hablando del clima europeo—No me figuro que es lo que quieres… creí que solo estábamos rememorando viejos tiempos.

—Exacto, Roger. Viejos tiempos. Así que quiero que me cuentes con detalle qué fue lo que sucedió con mi hermana.

Directo y cortante, justo como lo recordaba. Así se presentó la pregunta de Nicholas a la que Roger solo respondió con una sonrisa triste como mero acto reflejo. No quería, juraba que no quería tener que volver a hablar de ella, y menos con él.

—Sabes que es difícil para mí hablar de Emily… —se limita a contestar escuetamente, aunque sabe que él no se dará por satisfecho con tan lacónica respuesta

—Para mí lo es el doble, ella era mi hermana. Yo la adoraba Roger…

— ¿Entonces porqué no estuviste ahí cuando ella te necesitaba? —Seguía controlándose para no gritar, aunque el recordar que ningún integrante de su familia estuvo con ella en sus últimos momentos le enojaba—Traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero no fue fácil…

—No cuestiones mi ausencia. No sabes cuanto me duele. Un día sus cartas dejaron de llegar y yo… pero… pero… cuando volví hace unas semanas increpé a mi madre para que me dijera la verdad… Roger, yo no sabía que ella… que ella…

—Estaba embarazada. Tu madre la echó a la calle y vino a pedirme ayuda… jamás me dijo quien era el padre, y no me pude negar. Conoces mis sentimientos hacia ella, aun ahora, después de tantos años…

—Es justamente por eso que comencé a buscarte. Sabía que solamente tu podías ayudarle… —aspiró profundamente y cerró los parpados por unos cuantos segundos que a Williams se le hicieron eternos— Roger, quiero saber qué es lo que pasó con su hijo. ¿Nació? ¿En donde está? ¿Lo diste en adopción…? ¿Quien se hizo cargo? ¿Es una niña? ¿O un niño? Oh, él es lo único que queda de ella…

Roger se lleva las manos a la cara y reprime un suspiro de lamentación. No quería llegar a esto con él, pero tampoco quería perder a su niño –porque Alfred lo era, en el fondo, lo sentía tan hijo suyo como Madeleine y lo defendería a como diera lugar- entonces, solamente quedaba aceptar y ponerse firme. Por el bien de todos… y siendo egoísta, por su propio bien. Abrió los ojos y lo soltó sin anestesia:

—El hijo de Emily no fue dado en adopción Nicholas… —el otro levantó la cabeza con asombro, y sus ojos eran del mismo maldito tono azul que Emily y Alfred— tu hermana antes de morir me cedió la custodia, así que legalmente es… como mi hijo. Y no sé cuales sean tus intenciones… pero nadie lo separará de mí, eso se lo juré a tu hermana sobre su tumba.

Nicholas se puso de pie totalmente indignado y lo observó a los ojos por varios minutos antes de volver a tomar asiento y tratar de tranquilizarse. A su alrededor la gente del restaurant, completamente sorprendida empezaba a murmurar, así que él se limitó a llamar al camarero y pagar la cuenta al tiempo que le advertía a Roger.

—Somos amigos, y te aprecio de sobremanera. Pero esto no se quedará así, el… chico necesita conocer a su verdadera familia, relacionarse conmigo, con mis padres… no puedes privarnos del derecho de ser algo para él…

—El hijo de Emily no necesita nada de ustedes, Nicholas—se guardó de no pronunciar el nombre de Alfred— es suficiente para él tener el apellido de su madre… además, no necesita saber que su familia le rechazó desde el primer momento. Mi hija y yo somos suficientes para él.

Nicholas solo quedó en silencio y dignamente se levantó para abandonar el lugar. Antes de irse, volteo en dirección a Roger y le dedicó unas ultimas palabras

—Si no vas a ceder por las buenas, lo harás por las malas. Lo siento Roger… aunque, fue bueno verte, después de todo—soltó una leve risa, más agitada que divertida—los años no pasaron en balde para ambos…

* * *

><p>— ¡Entonces… como que tu llamada es muy importante para mí…! Jajaja Lud, Luddy! ¡Hermanito, ven para acá! ¡Tu hermano quiere pasar tiempo de calidad en familia!—los gritos de Gilbert resonaban en toda la inmensidad de la casa mientras el yacía tendido en toda su extensión sobre los peldaños de la escalera principal. Se veía un poco histérico y la sonrisita de su cara no se veía nada bien. Se había dedicado a gritar incoherencias desde que llegó y se sentía tremendamente eufórico.<p>

— ¡Ludwig! ¡Ludwig! ¡Maldito hijo de mamá, aparecete!—gritaba más fuerte mientras las risas se hacían intermitentes— ¿que parte de quiero que hablemos no entiendes? Soy tu jodido hermano mayor, deberías hacerme caso

Ludwig llevaba puestos los audífonos, así que no escuchó la primera tanda de gritos que profería su hermano desde la escalera, pero cuando le bajó el volumen a la música se encontró con los gritos estridentes y de inmediato se lanzó fuera de su habitación.

Le preocupaba que Gilbert estuviera sufriendo un ataque o algo por el estilo, así que cuando le vio tirado en los escalones no pudo evitar que lo peor se le viniera a la mente. Bajó con rapidez y se arrodilló a su lado para tomar su mano con fuerza y palmear sus mejillas. El sentimiento de dejavú de la escena era impresionante.

—Hermano, hermano… ¿estás bien? Tenia los audífonos puestos… no podía escucharte…

—Oh… sí, sí estoy bien. Yo siempre estoy bien Ludwig…—empezó a reír de nuevo— ¿me das un abrazo?

—Hermano, no creo que te encuentres bien… hoy no te vi en todo el día… mamá estaba preocupada… ¿Qué te sucede?

— ¡No me hables de esa perra!—escupe de repente, asustando a su hermano— ¡estoy en perfectas condiciones, lo sabes! esa mujer no se preocupa de nada, menos de mí. No mientas, ¡lo sé, lo sé! Contestame hermano, ¿porqué nadie me toma enserio? ¿Por qué nadie me ama? No soy importante para nadie, para nadie… yo solo quiero amor…

—Gilbert, cálmate… ¿tomaste tu medicina esta mañana?

— ¡NO NECESITO MEDICINA!—toma a Ludwig fuertemente de sus brazos y lo mira fijo hasta que las lágrimas afloran de sus ojos y termina por abrazarlo con fuerza— lo que necesito hermano, es una bala en la cabeza.

—Gilbert, no digas eso… esperame aquí, voy a llamar a mamá y a tu médico… llevas demasiadas horas sin tu dosis…

—Soy un monstruo… el hijo de la rabia y el amor… quisiera sentir la muerte Ludwig… ¿será bonita? ¿O apestará igual que mi vida…? Aunque no será como la vida… porque es la muerte… ¿verdad?

Ludwig corre a la sala en busca del teléfono y llama a gritos a su mamá mientras trata de marcar el número del médico. Hacía tiempo que su hermano no tenía una crisis así. ¿Qué demonios debía hacer? ¿Y porque mierda Marleen no había escuchado los gritos? Quizá su hermano si tenía razón y ella no se preocupaba de nada.

* * *

><p>—Entonces… ¿qué es eso tan importante que quieres? —Alfred empezaba a columpiarse en uno de los juegos del parque al que ella le había arrastrado—no veo porqué tanto… secretismo.<p>

La platinada conservaba sus manos en su chaqueta y se recostaba indolente en un banco. Tenía la mirada perdida en la dirección de Alfred, y la luna reflejada sobre ella le daba la apariencia de un espectro. Sus labios se movieron un par de veces, pero no emitió ningún sonido hasta que parpadeó varias veces como volviendo a la realidad—Quizás esto es un error, Alfred… no sé qué fue lo que me impulsó a traerte…

Amaga levantarse del banco, pero rápidamente Alfred se precipita en su dirección y la toma del brazo conservándola en su lugar—No, no… no me hiciste venir aquí para nada Natalia. Sé que no confías en mi… pero recuerdo haberte dicho que puedes decirme cualquier cosa… no iré de aquí para allá contando secretos. No soy esa clase de tipo. Creeme…

Ella lo miró profundo a los ojos y vio en ellos verdad, o algo que le infundió el valor para volver a tomar asiento y solo suspirar buscando las palabras con las cuales confiarle su secreto a la persona a la que hasta hacía unos meses creía detestar.

—Bien… necesito que seas mi pareja para el baile del instituto.

Durante los segundos más eternos de su vida, esperó la reacción del rubio, pero el tiempo pasaba y el chico solo ostentaba una cara de asombro y no emitía palabra alguna. Minutos después, el volteó hacia ella pasando nerviosamente una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo.

—Ehm… ¿me estás pidiendo ser tu pareja del baile? —calla de nuevo; de momento el único sonido es el ulular del viento en los arboles. Segundos después, se escucha su risa estridente—

— ¡Jamás lo hubiese pensado! Oye, no deberías armar una expedición para…

—Alfred, escúchame—lo acalló con una fría mirada y volteó la cabeza para el otro lado, con vergüenza—no estoy haciendo esto por gusto, ¿sabes?

La risa se detuvo al instante, y al ver que evidentemente había alguna razón detrás, Alfred atinó a preguntar— ¿Y entonces…? Supongo que debe haber una razón

La expresión de la platinada vacila, y en sus ojos se nota el miedo y la desconfianza. Se patea a si misma mentalmente por no poder superar esto de una vez, y decide hablarle con franqueza. Que era lo único que podía ya hacer a estas alturas.

—De acuerdo, creo que después de todo eres el único en quien puedo confiar…

—Te escucho Natalia. Tranquila, estoy aquí—el rubio pasa un brazo por sus hombros y la atrae más hacia él en un semi abrazo que pretende reconfortarle. Se dispone a escuchar

—Hace dos noches escuché a mi hermana al teléfono la otra noche. Se oía alterada, como nunca suele estar, entonces tomé el teléfono de mi habitación para saber que sucedía. El caso es que… era alguien a quien no veo hace mucho tiempo. Está en la ciudad, hospedándose en un hotel cercano. Y necesito ir a verlo, la noche del baile será su última en la ciudad y… y yo… debo ir. Quizá sea mi ultima oportunidad… y es algo muy importante para mí.

—Dejame entender… —Alfred deshace el abrazo y posa sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza— ¿quieres que le diga a tu hermana que te llevaré al baile, pero en cambio te ayude a fugarte con alguien? Oye… eso es… es delicado.

—Esto es algo importante para mí, pero puedo entender que no te importe. Tal vez fue un error habértelo dicho, después de todo…

Un silencio incómodo se esparce entre ellos hasta que pasados unos largos segundos es Alfred quien toma la palabra — ¡No! Es que… no me lo esperaba—la abraza inesperadamente y Natalia solo queda estática en su lugar—sé lo que es vivir con eso, aunque tú no lo creas. Y sí, no es igual… pero siento que no somos tan diferentes respecto a nuestros sentimientos después de todo... pero… ¿es seguro? ¿Que hay de que te suceda algo malo? Yo no sabría que hacer, y dejar a una mujer a su suerte no es heroico…

—Por favor, no te involucraré. Dirás que me viste desaparecer en medio del baile y te preocupaste, llamaste a casa, buscaste a alguien conocido pero nadie me localizaba. Es un plan perfecto… nada podría fallar…

—Natalia…

—Por favor, Alfred. No sabes lo difícil que es para mi pedir ayuda… si no te necesitara yo nunca pediría…

—De acuerdo—suspira y sonríe levemente—lo haré. No te preocupes, y te agradezco por confiar en mí…

—Gracias Alfred. En verdad…

_Al fin logro ver a la mujer detrás de la máscara._

* * *

><p>Ring, ring, ring. El número es desconocido, pero igual contesta.<em> —Hola… ¿Quién habla?<em>

—_Hola. ¿Tú eres Madeleine?_

—_Sí, ¿y tú eres?_

—_Soy Ludwig, el hermano de Gilbert, nos vimos en el instituto…_

—_Ah, sí, sí. Te recuerdo… el chico rubio y alto… _

—_Ehm… sí. Bien, llamaba porque… _

— _Escucho…_

—_No sé si sea correcto decírtelo pero… mi hermano…_

— _¿Qué le sucede?_

—_Está hospitalizado por una crisis… no está grave, sin embargo fue necesario administrarle sus medicinas vía intravenosa. Te llamé porque lo único que él hacía era repetir tu nombre con insistencia… quería hablar contigo._

—_Oh, mon dieu… trataré de ir en breve, ¿me dices el nombre del hospital? Pobrecito mío…_—empezó a desesperarse y daba vueltas en su habitación_— ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?_

—_No hace falta que vengas—_cortante_—como dije; está fuera de peligro. Pero solo quería pedirte una cosa…_

— _¿Qué?_

—_Ten cuidado con mi hermano, Madeleine. Desarrolló un lazo que aparentemente es muy fuerte contigo… y él… bueno, no es algo que deba explicarse por teléfono. Hablaremos luego, el médico me llama._

Cortó la comunicación.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p>

Perdón por la espera...


	14. Cuando se apaguen las luces

Soundtrack: Pain – Three Days Grace

* * *

><p><em>Pain, without love<em>

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

'_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando se apaguen las luces, tú lo entenderás<strong>

* * *

><p>—Estoy cansado Ludwig…<p>

La voz rasposa hace que el rubio levante la cabeza del libro que tenía en el regazo y pose sus azules ojos en las oscuras pupilas de su hermano. Hacía tiempo que estaba esperando que dijera algo, lo que sea. Ya no podía dominar por más tiempo el temblor de sus manos que no le dejaban leer en paz en medio de ese silencio abrumador. Bueno, su cabeza no estaba en paz como para poder leer, pero necesitaba ocuparse de algo o volvería a entrar en pánico como en su casa. A pesar de los pensamientos que cruzan su mente, su rostro no deja entrever casi ninguna emoción además de un leve alivio. Gilbert lo nota y una débil sonrisa se le escapa de los labios que se ven un poco más pálidos que de costumbre.

—Siempre tan expresivo, Lud—suspira tratando de bromear—Serías un gran actor… ¿te gusta la actuación?

—Porqué mejor no me cuentas que es lo que te sucedió…

Gilbert cierra los ojos mientras una sonrisa cansina se perfila en su boca. Sin duda alguna, no puede escapar de su hermano tan fácil como lo hace con su madre. Y a fin de cuentas está un poco cansado de rehuirle a una charla con él.

—Ludwig… no quiero hablar de eso.

—Yo sí. Tienes responsabilidades contigo mismo, Gilbert… no puedes vivir tu vida de esa forma tan…

—Silencio—levanta un brazo, pero lo vuelve a bajar porque la intravenosa que tiene en la mano duele un poco—tengo suficiente con el viejo. No quiero que me regañes tú. Demonios, soy el mayor… tú solamente tienes dieciséis años, no deberías darme consejos. Soy demasiado genial para eso…

—Quizá sea el menor, pero de un tiempo a esta parte estás haciendo que me preocupe de ti y de mi más de lo debido ¿Sabes como ha estado mamá?

—Ludwig no…

—No digas que no te importa. Ha estado sentada fuera de esta habitación desde que te trajeron. No ha parado de mirar al vacío y tuve que prácticamente arrastrarla a la cafetería. Puede que no sea una…. Madre ejemplar. Pero nunca dudes del cariño que te tiene

Un profundo silencio se trabó entre ambos mientas Ludwig tenía los ojos fijos en la cama de su hermano, y Gilbert los tenía fijos en la puerta de su habitación. El ambiente saturado de desinfectante y el horrible color blanco de las paredes y de todos los enseres terminaría por enloquecerlo. Ya quería irse, tumbarse en su cama y pensar en Madeleine hasta reventar… el celular de Ludwig empezó a vibrar anunciando la 20ava llamada de Feliciano que debía ignoraba.

—Ludwig… ¿sabes? —empezó otra vez, sin apartar su mirada de un pequeño punto negro que afectaba la impecable blancura del suelo— me siento tan fuera de lugar en esta familia… a veces desearía irme lejos y jamás volver… pero no puedo. ¿Por qué no podemos volver a ser niños? Cuando la vida era hermosa y no teníamos que escuchar a mamá y papá pelear… extraño esos momentos.

—Gilbert… —Ludwig dejó el libro a un lado y fue hasta su hermano para tomarlo suavemente de la mano— donde está ese niño enérgico que siempre me daba lecciones… ¿donde está mi hermano mayor?

—No lo sé, Ludwig…

_Quizá ya lo he perdido_

* * *

><p>Madeleine trata de que las palabras abandonen su garganta con fluidez y que el mensaje llegue a la otra rubia con claridad, pero contrario a la mayoría de las veces decir una simple disculpa le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo. Los ojos de Emma no la dejaban en paz, escrutando su rostro con el semblante completamente inexpresivo. ¿Quizá estaba realmente enojada? Maddie sabía que su comportamiento realmente había sido horroroso, pero no podía regresar el tiempo atrás. Ahora todo dependía de lo que Emma tuviera que decir.<p>

—… quisiera pedirte disculpas por mi horrible comportamiento la vez anterior… yo… fui muy desconsiderada. Eres mi mejor amiga… y no deseo pelear contigo—levanta la mirada— ¿te sientes capaz de… perdonarme? En los últimos días he estado un poco loca… y ahora que Gilbert está en el hospital yo… yo…

Un par de brazos se aferran a ella y siente el cálido abrazo de Emma al tiempo que unas lagrimitas mojaban su mejilla

—Estaba esperando esto, Madeleine… —ríe—claro que te perdono. Somos amigas, ¿no? Siempre puedes contar conmigo… ¿de acuerdo?

—Amigas…

—En lo bueno y lo malo…

* * *

><p>—Katerina… ¿recuerdas el baile de primavera?<p>

Natalia recuesta su espalda en el marco de la puerta del pequeño comedor mientras su hermana está concentrada en un fajo de papeles. Yekaterina se quita los lentes y la mira un poco confundida, a lo que Natalia responde levantando las cejas, dando a entender que quiere iniciar conversación.

—Sí… recuerdo que mencionaste algo… ¿quieres tomar un café conmigo?

—No… bueno, sí… más bien, podemos hablar luego, creo que estás un poco ocupada...

—No cariño. Sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti

Se levanta y cierra la carpeta que contenía los papeles al hacerlos a un lado. El sonido que hace la tetera es relajante en medio del silencio y el tarareo suave de Yekaterina impregna el ambiente mientras busca un par de tazas. Natalia tuerce entre sus dedos el dobladillo de su falda mientras piensa la mejor forma de abordar el tema. Si lo dice de un golpe, Yekaterina comenzaría a hacer preguntas. Si lo decía dándole vueltas también haría preguntas, hacía después de mucho devaneo de sesos un humeante taza de café se depositó frente a ella y cuando levantó la mirada los brillantes ojos de su hermana la miraban expectantes.

Su primera reacción fue correr, pero debido a que estaba sentada no lo pudo hacer. Y porque eso atentaría a su orgullo. No podía ir por la vida huyendo de cosas tan simples como hablar con su hermana ¿no? Yekaterina no mordía, pero la sonrisa eterna de su rostro a veces le confundía. Justamente su voz fue la que rompió sus cavilaciones y la hizo respingar

—Nat… ¿estás bien? ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? Puedes hablarlo con tu hermana mayor, cariño…

—Eh… no… bien, sí quiero hablar contigo. Hace unas semanas te dije que habría un baile y que no pensaba ir… tú tercamente me compraste un vestido…

—Claro… pero no lo aceptaste—contesta

—Sí… —con un dedo retuerce un mechón de su cabello, señal de nerviosismo—entonces a lo que quiero llegar es que… sí voy a ir al baile. Me invitaron y acepté.

De inmediato la anterior cara preocupada de Yekaterina se tornó en una muy feliz, portando una sonrisa gigante como si se tratara del gato de Cheshire

— ¡Algo en mi interior me decía que terminarías usando ese vestido! Ven, te lo probaré… ¡debes estar emocionada!—aplaude tan feliz como niña en una dulcería— ¿quien es tu compañero?

—Alfred…

— ¿Ese chico? Oww… ya lo imaginaba…—ante la mirada asesina de Natalia, Yekaterina prefiere cerrar la boca e ir por el vestido— ¡vamos a la habitación querida! Siempre he dicho que ese color te sienta divinamente…

Mientas la sigue escaleras arriba, una diminuta sonrisa aparece en los labios de Natalia al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de su objetivo.

"_Ojalá él piense lo mismo" _murmura en su interior

* * *

><p><strong>DÍAS DESPUÉS<strong>

**El Baile de Primavera**

* * *

><p>— ¿Están seguras que esto no es un error, chicas?<p>

—Completamente—casi lo dijeron a coro, y al darse cuenta de eso echaron a reír— ¡Te ves exótica de esta forma… y es una buena ocasión para utilizar esas lentillas! Te ves hermosa sin gafas

—Esto no termina de gustarme, y no sé como me convencieron… hubiera preferido que seamos _Aurora, Bella y Cenicienta_… —

Madeleine frunce el ceño y la mujer que refleja el espejo hace lo mismo. El vestido rojo que lleva se ajusta perfectamente a su figura y resalta lo lechoso de su piel. Extrañamente los zapatos no le molestan tanto como creía y su pelo se veía genial suelto y con ondulaciones cayendo en sus hombros. La fiesta había sido anunciada como una de disfraces, así que se las habían arreglado para lucir lo más parecidas posibles a estrellas de cine de los años dorados de Hollywood _–todo eso era idea de Elizaveta que descartó lo de ser princesas-_ así que cuando Madeleine miraba al espejo, la que le devolvía la mirada era una extraña jovencita parecida a Verónica Lake flanqueada por una Ava Gardner en pijama y pantuflas de conejitos y una Marilyn Monroe con ruleros y jeans gastados.

— ¿A qué hora nos acercará el Sr. Williams al baile, Maddie? —pregunta la improvisada Marilyn mientras intenta encontrar el otro par de su zapato

—A las ocho. Nos encontraremos allí con los chicos y cada quien con su pareja...—Maddie sonríe—aunque estoy un poco preocupada acerca de Gilbert…

Las otras dos chicas cesaron de hacer lo que las mantenía entretenidas y la observaron mientras Maddie llevaba la mirada hasta su ventana, distante y enroscaba entre sus dedos la suave tela de satín.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Chicas—suspira— no sé si deba decirles pero…

—Puedes confiar en nosotras…. —la Ava Gardner en pantuflas se le acercó y besó su frente con dulzura a la par que la tomaba de las manos— ¿qué es lo que te preocupa de él…?

—Es que… aún está convaleciente y… Ludwig me dijo que… que… a veces debe consumir ciertos medicamentos, pero que Gilbert se resiste y no quiere hacerlo… Me preocupa su salud…

— ¿Qué clase de medicinas?

—No lo sé… pero creo tiene que ver con su estabilidad mental

—Te refieres a que puede padecer algún tipo de… ¿esquizofrenia o algo por el estilo?—Elizaveta se muerde el labio pensando en él, y en como se comportaba en la época en que habían sido novios.

—No sé si deberíamos llamarlo esquizofrenia… —

Madeleine suspira y las otras dos se miran preocupadas. En la puerta se oyen los suaves toques —al parecer es Alfred— que anuncian que el reloj corre y deben dejar las conversaciones para después.

— ¡Maddie! —Se escucha del otro lado— debo ir a recoger a Natalia a su casa… nos vemos en el baile chicas. Recuerden, seré el tipo de esmoquin y antifaz gris

—De acuerdo Alfred, allí te veremos… —

Corearon la respuesta, mientras intentan acallar risitas que aligeran el ambiente. Las tres no saben todavía cómo fue que el chico convenció a la reina de hielo como para ir al baile. Natalia había rechazado vilmente al dulce de Toris y todo el instituto se había enterado, así que nadie pensaba que iría. Y ahora resultaba que llegaría del brazo del menos pensado.

— ¿Crees que Alfred esté enamorado de Arlovskaya?

—Es probable—responde— ¿y tú que piensas Maddie? ¿Él no ha dicho nada?

—No… —suspira—

Sonríe y guarda silencio tragándose las palabras que quería pronunciar. Sinceramente por alguna razón desconocida para ella misma no quería que su primo estuviera enamorado de esa chica. _Es un poco rara_, se decía a sí misma. Pero lo cierto y lo concreto era que otra vez estaba sintiendo lo que era el pinchazo de los celos.

* * *

><p>Alfred sonríe amable cuando la hermana mayor de Natalia le abre la puerta. Sigue sonriendo cuando ella le indica pasar adelante, y continúa así al notar la mirada de la chica posarse en el de forma… insistente. En realidad no se sentía incomodo, porque la mirada de Yekaterina, lejos de ser molesta, era más bien cálida y feliz. Le dijo que su hermana ya estaba casi lista y que si no quería algo de beber mientras le esperaba. Le agradeció y pidió un poco de agua, pero cuando Yekaterina iba a la cocina, Natalia apareció.<p>

Normalmente Alfred la veía como una chica normal, rubia, espigada y porque negarlo, bastante atractiva. Pero ahora, al verla enfundada en un vestido azul oscuro que marcaba y resaltaba cada detalle de su figura se daba cuenta que probablemente ese "bastante atractiva" se quedaba algo corto. Sonrió de vuelta, y ella le dedicó una pequeña mueca –que asemejaba a sonrisa— mientras lo miraba profundamente bajo las largas pestañas adornadas de piedritas que formaban parte de su maquillaje.

— _¿Reina de Hielo? —_pregunta mientras la toma del brazo, con cuidado de no rozarla mucho para no incomodar

—_Cisne Negro—_responde ella despidiéndose de su hermana con un fugaz beso y apresurando el paso para llegar al auto y escapar de ahí lo más pronto posible.

El suave ronronear del motor llena el silencio de los primeros cinco minutos que estuvieron juntos. Alfred intentaba fijar la vista en el camino y tratar de pensar en como se verían las chicas en la fiesta- o mejor dicho, como se veía Madeleine personificando a Lake— Natalia suspira y posa una mano sobre la de él, que descansa sobre la palanca de cambio.

— ¿Todavía estás conmigo en esto…?—Alfred solo asintió y esa fue su silenciosa respuesta al tiempo que enfilaban rumbo al lugar de la fiesta.

—Mon dieu… ¡Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba!

—Francis, Francis, Francis…

—Es cierto, no creí que habrían tantas mujeres bonitas en el instituto… no hay duda de que un poco de maquillaje y salir de la rutina le sacan la belleza a cualquiera…

Los tres amigos rieron mientras brindaban al lado de la barra de los tragos. Los tres perfectamente trajeados y con máscaras a tono con sus ojos. La suave música de jazz que sonaba les estaba aburriendo un poco pero Gilbert reía y bromeaba tanto que estaban comenzando a pasarla bien.

—Al final… ¿invitaste o no a Emma?

—Eh…

—No mientas Toño que por el ruborcito que tienes sé que lo hiciste, ¡eh pilluelo!

—Lo hice pero… no todo salió como planeaba…

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Vendrá, ¿no? Madeleine dijo que las tres llegarían juntas…

—Claro…

—Y como eres su pareja, el derecho de baile será contigo…

—No…

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno, se lo pedí… —Toño lleva una mano a su cabello y lo despeina con nerviosismo—y me dijo que estaría encantada de ir conmigo, pero que Lovino se me había adelantado…

—Entonces, ¿vendrá con el italianito?

—No… bueno sí, bueno…

—Explicate.

—La compartiremos. Emma es mi pareja y la de Lovino…

—Si que eres extraño, Antonio… —suspira Gilbert mientras bebe otro sorbo de su trago— y Emma lo es más aún. Mira que a los ojos de todos, ustedes son como un trío…

—No sabía que le ibas a cosas como esas, mi querido…-ríe Francis

—Silencio chicos—exclama avergonzado—no puedo forzar a Emma a hacer algo que no quiere. Y si ella quiere estar con los dos, pues adelante. No tengo miedo de compartirla con él

Los otros dos solo se quedaron en silencio observándole y por primera vez en la noche Antonio se alegró de llevar un antifaz que cubriera sus reacciones emocionales. Le daba mucha vergüenza admitir frente a sus amigos que estaba tan enamorado de su mejor amiga que estaba incluso dispuesto a compartir su amor con el italiano. Quizá sonase algo enfermo, pero incluso hasta le alegraba que fuera Lovino y no otra persona. Los tres siempre habían tenido una buena relación, y todos decían que era de esperarse que la belga terminara con alguno de los dos.

—Sin duda alguna, Emma es una persona bastante difícil de entender, mon ami—sentenció Francis—pero disfruta tu amor de a tres querido, porque ahí llegan las mujeres.

Todas las miradas estaban puestas en la puerta principal por donde Natalia Arlovskaya y Alfred Jones entraban tomados del brazo _–el Cisne Negro y el Fantasma de la Opera—_ y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar cuando detrás y muy sonrientes aparecían Madeleine, Elizaveta y Emma vestidas como Lake, Gardner y Monroe respectivamente.

Gilbert de inmediato corrió en dirección a ellos y empujando a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino tomó a Madeleine de la cintura y le dio vueltas en el aire, ambos riendo —ignorando la mirada asesina de Alfred— y luego la bajó para besarla suavemente.

Antonio hizo otro tanto, y cuando llegó frente a Emma se encontró con Lovino y Feliciano _–ambos vestidos con trajes negros y sombreros aludiendo a la mafia italiana- _los cuatro rieron y se saludaron, pero luego Emma fue arrastrada por el Conde y el mafioso en dirección a la pista.

—Debemos hacer una gran puesta en escena, Cisne—murmura Alfred en su oído mientras ve a Elizaveta marcharse del brazo de Roderich—y luego nos escabullimos de la fiesta.

—Entendido—fue la escueta respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, please? :D<strong>

**Tomando en cuenta que estoy en medio de un bloqueo de escritor… aquí esta el capítulo. Quizá pueda parecer que es relleno, pero es la primera parte del next chapter que tuve que cortar porque me parecía que era demasiado largo y tedioso**

**Odio tardarme en actualizar, pero yo escribo el momento… así que nunca tengo un capi bajo la manga D:**

**Agradezco a todas las personas que me siguen a pesar de tardar… y por sobre todo a esas awesomes personas quienes dejan review. Gracias, de corazón :3**

Siguiente capítulo: Alguien entrará en acción. Y alguien estará desilusionada.


	15. Odette Odile

_No voy a excusarme por la demora. DD: _

_Solo diré que lo siento mucho._

_Espero que disfruten la lectura._

* * *

><p><em>Odette, Odile<em>

* * *

><p>— ¿La estás pasando bien, Madeleine? —pregunta con una sonrisa y la rubia responde con otra, llevando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja en un acto reflejo. Los ojos del joven sobre los de ella se ven ansiosos, como esperando algo.<p>

—Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba... — no miente, pero las fiestas no son su fuerte. Le da un leve apretón a su mano y observa a su alrededor tratando de no pensar en cosas sin sentido. Pero cierto rubio ocupaba toda su cabeza, y suspira involuntariamente. Le perdió de vista por un momento, pero no puede evitar sentirse rara. ¿Qué pasa?

Ambos se encuentran fuera de la fiesta, junto con otras parejas que habían decidido buscar un poco más de privacidad en el jardincito trasero del lugar. Gilbert no le ha soltado la mano desde que llegó y por alguna razón eso le pone algo nerviosa. ¿Sucede algo? No había tenido una conversación a solas con el desde… ¿Cuándo?

Pensándolo bien, jamás había tenido una conversación seria con el. Le parecía algo imposible hacerlo con esa aura alocada que siempre emanaba de él, y que le impedía tomar las cosas con la debida formalidad. Al tiempo que sonríe y se siente jalada hacia un banco donde sentarse, lleva el mismo mechón rebelde tras su oreja y traga saliva. Se están alejando demasiado. La escena se le parece a la de las películas, cuando los jovencitos se escapan para… toma con fuerza la tela blanca de su disfraz y lo estruja entre sus dedos.

—Gilbert… ¿a dónde vamos? —Pregunta ladeando la cabeza— nos estamos alejando un poco…

—No te preocupes cariño—voltea hacia allá— confías en mi, ¿no es así? Te mostraré un lugar

Ella vacila. ¿Confía en el?

—Gilbert… solo no nos tardemos demasiado….

Compone una sonrisa y se reprende a sí misma. ¿Qué clase de mujer rehúye un momento a solas con su novio? No debe parecer inexperta, ni aburrida, ni sentir miedo ni ponerse tiesa. No debe parecer la mujer que en realidad es, debía ser bonita y risueña, eso era lo que el buscaba, y a pesar de que una parte en su interior le decía que no tenía que fingir, otra le decía que solo siguiera la corriente de las cosas y aparentara lo más posible. Debía hacerlo feliz; si él lo era, pues ella lo sería. De eso trataba de convencerse con cada paso que daba, pero es difícil.

* * *

><p>—Alfred, creo que deberíamos ir ahora que todo está oscuro—susurra cerca de su oído—… se está haciendo tarde. No tenemos mucho tiempo<p>

—Debemos esperar un poco más—la toma de la cintura y la acerca más hacia él para poder hablar mejor—hay gente observándonos

Ambos se encuentran en la parte más alejada de la pista fingiendo beber y hablando en voz baja, siendo observados atentamente por amigos y conocidos. Nadie se tragaba el cuento de una supuesta amistad, e incluso había quien se animaba a afirmar que esos dos estaban en una relación. Más de una se había puesto furiosa con Natalia, y otras habían visto sus esperanzas con Alfred marchitarse como planta en el desierto. Toris –quien fue a la fiesta- estaba deprimido en un rincón sin despegar la vista del suelo, prestándole nula atención a lo que fuera que su amigo polaco estuviera diciendo, que por las gesticulaciones que hacía probablemente estaba enojado por la indiferencia.

—No tengo mucho tiempo que perder… si tu no me acompañas yo iré sola—Alfred solo la observa con desaprobación, suspira y termina por asentir.

—No sé como me has convencido, Arlovskaya. Pero démonos prisa, no quiero tener a mi prima fuera de mi vista por mucho tiempo

Una leve, levísima sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de la chica cuando comienza a caminar, casi correr, hacia la salida. Alfred no se explica cómo es que se operan tantos cambios repentinos en su personalidad. ¿Qué clase de persona era ese hombre que ejercía ese tipo de fascinación en Natalia?

Ya lo conocería, pero de alguna forma la idea no le agradaba. Da una media vuelta y observa a las amigas de Madeleine hablar, pero ella no está ahí. Se preocupa, desea volver…

Pero las brillantes plumas negras de Natalia ya no son visibles en la entrada. Debe cumplir con su promesa. Es tiempo de llevar a Odette junto al príncipe azul.

* * *

><p>—Señor Williams, ¿usted necesita algo? —<p>

—Eh… no, no—se rasca la cabeza— Puedes retirarte Esther. Buenas noches

—Buenas noches señor. No se desvele mucho.

La voz suave de Esther se marchó con ella cuando cerró la puerta lentamente dejando a Roger Williams en su estudio, sumido en sus pensamientos y ligeramente aletargado. El rubio hombre observa el techo como si allí se encontrasen las respuestas a todos sus problemas.

En sus manos descansaba una vieja foto que creía olvidada, y viejas imágenes pasaban como una película en su mente, haciéndole rememorar cosas, situaciones, momentos ya pasados, enterrados en la bruma del tiempo, ese tiempo juvenil que cuando se va, ya nunca regresa. Posa sus ojos sobre la fotografía que tenía sobre su escritorio, en donde se ve a sí mismo varios años más joven, con dos niños pequeños a sus costados. Una pequeña mujercita de rubias trenzas y un travieso chico que hacía muecas a la cámara. Cierra los ojos y recuerda ese día, como fue el último de Madeleine con su madre, el último para él en su matrimonio…

Sostiene la fotografía de sus chicos, y en la otra mano su fotografía de él y Emily en su penúltimo año de secundaria, sonríe levemente al darse cuenta de que las expresiones de las dos fotos tenían algo en común: Emily tenía la misma mueca burlona que su hijo, y en el rostro de Madeleine se pincelaba la misma sonrisa tranquila que el ostentaba en ese entonces.

Han pasado varios días desde su encuentro con Nicholas, y no lo ha vuelto a ver. Pero Roger lo conoce, no se rendirá pronto, y de seguro volverá con más fuerza que antes acompañado de todos los fantasmas del pasado doloroso. Roger no sabe que hacer, se devana la cabeza pensando en una salida fácil para todos, o en su defecto, menos dolorosa para cualquiera de los involucrados. ¿Cómo empezar a hablar sobre algo que fue vedado desde hace tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo explicarle a alguien que toda la vida que ha vivido hasta ahora se basó en una mentira? Le es imposible predecir el cómo reaccionaría Alfred al saber la verdad; no puede permitirse a sí mismo ni siquiera contemplar la idea de que le arrebaten a ese chico, a ese ultimo pedazo de Emily que le quedaba. Además de que conocía demasiado bien la debilidad emocional de su hija como para ser capaz de darse cuenta de que ella no sobrellevaría bien la idea de que Alfred se marchara, y según las circunstancias, posiblemente mal. Madeleine era igual a él en muchas cosas, y una de ellas era que no podría soportar otro abandono sin desmoronarse por completo.

Ya se veía el ahí, un hombre de mediana edad, solo, haciéndose cargo de dos jóvenes. ¿Qué sería de él si se rompiera el precario balance en el que mantenía su vida? Él no podría soportar otra pérdida más; ya había tenido suficiente. Todas las mujeres que amaba se habían marchado…

Y definitivamente este no era el momento para decaer. Se enfrentaría a Nicholas, a toda esa familia que le había dado la espalda a su miembro más frágil en el peor de los momentos, y pensaría en algo que decirle a Alfred. Una manera de explicarle… de hacerle entender…

Se lleva una mano a la cabeza, masajeando su sien. Esa maldita migraña había vuelto de nuevo. Pero con todas esas cosas en mente, parecía que el dolor se reforzaba.

—Emily… —susurra— ¿qué es esto que nos está sucediendo? No puedo dejar que esta mentira vaya por más tiempo… ¿debo decirle a Alfred que moriste por culpa de tu familia? ¿Qué jamás se interesaron en el ni en ti? No creo ser el indicado, Emily Jones… pero tenemos que hablar. Esto debe terminarse… el reto es, que termine bien—

Baja la cabeza y termina por levantarse del sillón y abandonar la habitación, con una fuerte migraña y dejando la fotografía de Emily olvidada cerca de la de sus chicos.

* * *

><p>—Bien, explicame el plan—<p>

Dan la vuelta a una esquina desierta y las luces del hotel de paso ya son visibles a sus ojos. Reduce la velocidad y luego estaciona a unas aceras del lugar. El automóvil se mantiene dentro de una atmósfera silenciosa, a excepción de la suave música que sonaba en la radio. Un minuto después, la voz de Natalia se abre paso:

— ¿Que plan? —

—El plan de acción. ¿Qué haremos cuando veas al tipo ese?

—No hables así. Ok, ya se a que te refieres— empieza a gesticular— El plan es el siguiente: llegaremos al hotel, y voy a ir directo a la habitación en la que está. Tú me esperarás cerca, no tardaré mucho…

— ¿Como sabes cual es la habitación?

—Lo oí en la conversación de mi hermana…

—Creo que estoy empezando a asustarme…— ella le observa con cara de pocos amigos, pero él termina rompiendo la tensión con una sonora carcajada, a la que Natalia responde con un rodar de ojos.

—Oye… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

— ¿Cual es la razón para que me ayudes?

Alfred baja la cabeza y posa la mirada en sus brillantes zapatos negros. Piensa que Natalia y él son parecidos en ciertos aspectos de sus vidas, y que son completamente decididos cuando una idea se les mete entre ceja y ceja. Además, aunque le es un poco difícil de admitir en un ambiente serio, el "instinto heroico" que dice tener en realidad es un espíritu profundamente caballeroso que le impide ver a alguien en problemas y no ayudarle cuando está en sus manos el hacerlo. Termina sonriendo en una mueca melancólica

—Digamos que lo hago porque eres una buena persona. ¿Vale? No diré más.

—De acuerdo.

Luego de asentir, ambos bajan del automóvil y se dirigen a paso rápido hacia el hotel, ambos sumidos en sus diferentes debates mentales.

Para Natalia todo es impresionante, la adrenalina le inunda la sangre, el corazón le late con fuerza y se siente como cuando era una niña pequeña y esperaba con ansias el momento de abrir su regalo de cumpleaños.

Traspasan la entrada y van directo a las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso donde una hilera de pequeñas ventanas y puertas son iluminadas por tubos fluorescentes en el techo, algunos que otros ya quemados, lo que dejaba algunas en la penumbra.

—Ese tipo… ¿vale la pena?

— ¿Que?

— ¿Ese tipo vale lo que estamos haciendo?

—No te preocupes, Alfred. Yo sé lo que hago— tragó saliva imperceptiblemente— y sí, Iván lo vale. Puedo garantizarlo.

Se acercan a la última puerta que ostenta un "235" pintado en negro en su superficie. A ella el corazón se le acelera, y a él también. Natalia no se atreve a tocar; observa por la ventana para encontrar algún resquicio por donde mirar y asegurarse de que era él. Para su fortuna, la cortina de la ventana no está completamente corrida y puede ver con claridad quien está dentro. Sí, es Iván; pero para su desgracia, lo que ve no le alienta mucho.

Lágrimas brotan de sus siempre inexpresivos ojos y Alfred se sorprende, trata de mirar también, pero ella se lo impide, tomándolo fuerte de la mano. Miles de pensamientos combinados con las imágenes que acaba de ver se le agolpan en el cerebro. Habla como una autómata.

—Alfred. Ll-llévame a casa… por favor, llévame a casa...

Ambos caminan rápidamente hacia la salida, y Natalia no da ni siquiera una mirada atrás, lo que se le quedó grabado en la cabeza vale más que mil palabras, u otro tanto de miradas.

_¿Qué pasó con el cisne negro? Sus orgullosas plumas yacen en el suelo, y el príncipe no está ahí para recogerlas._

* * *

><p>Siente su espalda pegada a la pared, y las manos de Gilbert en su cintura parecen como un cinturón que la mantiene sujeta. Lo repentino de la situación, y lo oscuro del lugar embota su cabeza impidiéndole reaccionar. Pero ni siquiera bajo otras circunstancias. Estaba empezando a perder el aire, pero la boca de Gilbert era insistente, y solo tocaba seguir con eso hasta que se cansase.<p>

—Maddie… —alcanza a emitir una voz entre dientes— eres hermosa… ¿lo sabías?

Ella trata de asentir, pero la mano de Gilbert cambia de lugar y va a enredarse en sus cabellos rubios, jalando las hebillas que lo sostenían hasta dejarlo completamente suelto, hiriéndole un poco en el proceso. Otra de sus manos va a sus muslos, acariciándolos por sobre la fina tela blanca. Ella se respinga un poco, pero el gesto es malinterpretado por Gilbert. A ella le disgusta el toque, pero a él le parece lo contrario.

La mente de Maddie es una enorme contradicción. Le gusta Gilbert pero no sabe como reaccionar cuando él se pone así, muy físico. El contacto piel a piel con él le da miedo, y ahora era un buen momento para admitirlo. No importa qué pensase de ella, no importan las palabras que le había dicho Ludwig.

—Gil… —lo empuja un poco— basta, ¿quieres? Esto… se está pasando un poco.

— ¿Eh? —Él sonríe— no estamos haciendo nada Madeleine. Relájate, te amo…

Vuelve a tomarla con fuerza y esta vez se pega más a ella, haciéndole sentir la presión de todo su físico. A ella ya no le está gustando la dirección que toman las cosas. Gilbert se está comportando como un miserable con ella y se está asustando mucho. No sabe quehacer. El miserable que todos decían que era se estaba presentando.

Se revuelve, lo empuja, pero él no la suelta, y la mano sobre su muslo ahora sube hasta su escote, con intenciones de colarse. Emite un chillido y lo muerde, se aleja de el un poco y pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

—N-no quiero que… que… me toques así…

— ¿Que? Pero qué demonios pasa Madeleine? Creí que éramos novios, eso es lo que se supone que hacemos cuando estamos en pareja, ¿lo sabías?

—S-sí, pero no quiero… —él se acerca de nuevo y la toma con fuerza de la muñeca produciéndole dolor, haciendo que vuelva a chillar y que las lagrimitas ahora sean lagrimones que hacen que el maquillaje de sus ojos se deshaga. Forcejean un poco, pero al final él termina cediendo y la deja suelta.

Madeleine corre, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y tratando de no tropezar. De pronto quiere sus trenzas, sus gafas y su vida antigua.

—Alfred… ¿donde estás?—dice entrecortada— te necesito… ¿Dónde estás?

Al llegar a la pista de baile nuevamente se percata de lo deplorable de su estado y agradece que nadie la esté mirando y que las luces sean bajas. No puede ver a su primo por ningún lado y las lágrimas vuelven raudas, surcando como pequeños ríos sus blancas mejillas.

Al final, cae en la cuenta de que no puede dejar que él le vea así, y decide marcharse por su cuenta.

_Odile abandona lentamente el baile para regresar a su castillo y ser el cisne de siempre. Quizá el ser una princesa no está en su destino. Necesita al príncipe, pero él no está ahí para ella._

* * *

><p>Regresaron al automóvil, Natalia llorando en silencio y Alfred completamente confundido. Le abre la puerta y ella se arroja en el asiento cubriendo su rostro con las manos, gimoteando lastimeramente.<p>

Alfred no sabe qué pasó ahí, y por lo tanto no puede escoger las palabras correctas que brindarle.

—Natalia… Natalia qué sucedió—pide— estabas tan feliz y luego…

— ¡Mi hermana, Alfred! ¡Mi hermana!—masculla arrugando su vestido.

La voz llorosa y ronca de Natalia le sorprendió casi tanto como de pronto verse observado por un par de ojos azules enrojecidos de llanto. Atinó a atraerla hacia sí en un acto reflejo, no importándole, ni recordando que la chica que lloraba a su lado era Natalia. Ahora mismo era solo una niña dolida que necesitaba consuelo, y él se lo daría.

—Shh… Shh… tómalo con calma, respira…

—M-mi hermana… ella… ella…

— ¿Estaba con él ahí dentro?

—Sí… —ella asiente y sus lágrimas mojan la camisa de Alfred, pero a él no le importa. Ella parece realmente afectada. Después de una larga respiración, puede oír las palabras de Natalia chocar contra su pecho

—Iván… Iván fue alguien especial para mi hermana. Y mi hermana fue alguien especial para Iván. Toda esta mierda empezó cuando él se fue, hace cuatro años. Desde pequeña mi hermana ha sido toda la familia que he tenido, así que cuando comenzaron su relación pronto me aferré a él, porque con nueve años yo le veía como un padre. Pasó el tiempo, y él seguía viéndome como una pequeña hermana, aunque yo a mis quince años ya le veía como algo más. Era amable, cuidadoso, cariñoso y jamás se comportó mal conmigo, aunque con mi hermana las cosas ya iban... No sé que fue lo que sucedió, ni cuando cambiamos, pero pronto me vi envuelta en fantasías adolescentes en las que él era el protagonista. Me enamoré de él, Alfred. De su forma de tratarme, de su calidez disfrazada de frialdad, de la forma en que observa el vacío como esperando algo más…

El caso es, Alfred, que lo he amado desde hace mucho, mi hermana terminó la relación y él se fue de casa. Jamás tuve la oportunidad de hablarle de mis sentimientos… y me he quedado con la duda de cual sería su maldita respuesta. No me importa su edad, ni la mía, yo lo amo profundamente… y quisiera estar cerca de el nuevamente… estaba feliz porque ellos habían terminado pe-pero… los vi besándose ahí, cerca de la ventana… compartiendo algo que yo jamás podría tener…

—Debes tranquilizarte Natalia...

— ¡No puedo, no puedo, no puedo! —Se aleja de él y esconde su cabeza de nuevo— no puedo… no puedo…

—Sí, puedes hacerlo. Eres una mujer hermosa… hay muchos...

— ¡No lo digas!—grita ella

— ¡Lo diré! —la jala y toma su cabeza entre sus manos para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Se acerca y lentamente posa sus labios sobre los de ella, entreabiertos. Deja ahí un suave beso y Natalia queda en absoluto silencio, helada, sin saber exactamente que hacer.

—Hay muchos hombres que querrían hacer cosas como estas. No dejes que ese amor enfermizo te consuma…—susurra despacio, en su oído, en un acercamiento íntimo.

—A… yo…

—Shh… recuéstate. Estaremos aquí todo el tiempo que necesites para mejorar y luego te llevo a tu casa. Solo cierra los ojos y respira profundo.

—G-gracias… Alfred. P-por todo...

—No agradezcas—sonríe forzosamente—esto es lo que yo haría por mi prima…

_Madeleine… ¿estás bien?_

* * *

><p><em>Espero no haberlas defraudado. <em>

_Gracias por leer._


	16. Quien abrió un agujero en el cielo?

**¿Quién abrió un agujero en el cielo para que el Paraíso pudiera llorar sobre mí?**

* * *

><p>Tiempo.<p>

Tiempo para mirar hacia atrás y saber qué es lo que hemos hecho mal es lo que todos necesitamos. Todo lo que pedimos, y naturalmente lo que jamás tendremos.

Tiempo, es lo que a veces nos sobra, pero que a veces nos falta. Es lo que contemplamos pasar a través de una ventana soleada, o cuando cae la blanca nieve. El tiempo es paralelo, dicen. Para algunos se pasa despacio, para otros, lento. Y para una parte, sencillamente se detiene.

Para ella, el tiempo se ha detenido.

Todo a su alrededor se mueve lentamente, como en una vil burla hacia sus sentidos, y su interior parece cobrar vida para reprocharle todas y cada una de sus faltas. Quiere gritar, pero sus labios de piedra no se despegan. Quiere correr, pero sus piernas no responden. Quiere llorar, pero siente que lo único que queda es sangre, sangre que circula muy lento dentro de ella, irregularmente, como si estuviera al borde de una muerte segura.

Alfred no le quita la mirada de encima, y eso la desespera. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? No lo sabe, no lo quiere pensar, no lo puede pensar. Solo ansía cerrar sus ojos y despertar de la pesadilla en la que se encuentra sumida, salir del pantano brumoso de sus pensamientos, en los que ella misma se ha metido.

¿Por qué me afecta tanto? Se pregunta, y la respuesta no llega, no se avista siquiera. Quizá no necesita escucharla, solo debe buscarla en sí misma. Las luces de la ciudad se ven lejanas a sus ojos y el suave ronroneo del automóvil le hace pensar en lo débil e insignificante que ahora se siente. ¿Dónde está su orgullo? ¿Dónde está su soberbia? ¿Dónde, exactamente se encuentra ella misma? Ahora se manifestaba el peor de sus miedos… se estaba perdiendo a sí misma, a su identidad. Se veía como una figura difusa reflejada en un charco de agua oscura.

Necesita hallarse. Necesita hacerlo ahora.

Sus ojos están vidriosos, pero no parpadea porque no quiere que ninguna gota más surque sus mejillas. Al menos no ahí, no frente a él. Nunca quiso ser débil, jamás se permitió a si misma mostrarse así frente a alguien, y ahora que lo había hecho frente a él, al menos quería conservar la poca compostura que le quedaba y continuar digna hasta el final. Se lleva una mano a la boca, y pasa los dedos sobre sus labios, que han sido besados por… primera vez. Siempre deseó algo especial para ese momento, como toda chica, pero jamás pensó que el molesto _million dollar smile _fuera quien ahora le confortaba.

—No deberías contenerte, Natalia. Si quieres llorar, hazlo… —escucha que Alfred dice, pero hace caso omiso del consejo y sigue sin inmutarse siquiera. Llorar es para gente débil, y ella no lo es. Ya se ha humillado demasiado, olvida lo que estaba pensando y se recompone. Ya lo hará sola en su habitación, donde nadie puede verla, y donde nadie puede juzgarla.

— ¿Podrías llevarme a casa? —Su voz es pastosa, pausada— quiero esperar a mi hermana ahí.

—Claro—

_Es tiempo de volver a escena. El show debe continuar._

* * *

><p>Madeleine camina rápidamente, tratando de esconder su rostro; buscando desesperadamente señales de algo que pudiera llevarla a su casa. Se siente demasiado avergonzada como para decírselo a Elizaveta y Emma, pero tampoco puede llamar a su padre. Ni trataba de imaginárselo siquiera, ya veía al capitán todo enojado y prohibiéndoles salir a ambos por un buen tiempo.<p>

¿Dónde demonios se había metido Alfred?

Justo ahora que lo necesitaba se desaparecía. Y para colmo con Natascha. No puede imaginarse aún que punto de comparación hay entre sus personalidades como para que puedan ser amigos, y lentamente empieza a aceptar el lado egoísta que le consume al pensar que ellos pudieran tener algún tipo de relación de índole más cercana.

Se quita los zapatos y termina por sentarse detrás de un automóvil a pensar con claridad que hacer. Obviamente no va a regresar; no se siente con la fuerza necesaria para mirar a Gilbert a los ojos, no sabe como sentirse con respecto a él. Descansa la cabeza en sus rodillas y se abraza a sí misma buscando un poco de confort, algo en lo que fijar la mirada para escapar de su propia conciencia, de esa que le dice que ya no queda nada que hacer con Gilbert, que todo ha pasado y que ya solo queda mirar para adelante. Trata de huir de esa pequeña, pequeña vocecita que le dice que quizá, y solo quizá esté empezando a darse cuenta al fin que esa aventura con Gilbert había sido poco más que un capricho egoísta, un batir de alas para luego regresar a la jaula de oro que había aprendido a amar, esa zona de confort que todos necesitamos, que nos obligamos a crear para nosotros mismos.

* * *

><p>—Emma… ¡me pisas los pies!—<p>

—A mi también, ¡pero me los pisas tú Antonio!—

—Es muy difícil bailar de a tres, mon amour… —acota Francis— ¿por qué mejor no dejas a estos dos descansar, y bailas un rato con este francés?

—No, ¡Emma bailará conmigo! —Lovino la toma de un brazo—

— ¡Y yo no la dejaré contigo!—dice Antonio tomándola por el otro brazo. La belga solo ríe y se encoje de hombros, como si no tuviera voz ni voto en la cuestión. Francis la imita y le da otro sorbo a su bebida mientas observa con quien bailar. Todas las lindas señoritas están tomadas, las feas y aburridas están repartidas por allí, y solo hay hombres bebiendo en la oscuridad. Suspira y recuerda a Feliciano y Ludwig que no tenían miedo de bailar juntos en ningún lugar al que iban; entonces pensó en Gilbert y Maddie, a los que por cierto no veía por ningún lugar. Sonríe pensando que podrían estar haciendo cosas... divertidas, por lo que decide ignorar las ansias de buscarlos y se decide por seguir buscando a alguien con quien pasar un buen rato. A lo lejos ve a Elizaveta y Rod en medio de un beso, cosa que le hace curvar los labios, también ve a Arthur acercársele a paso lento y con el rostro desencajado. No puede ser nada bueno.

—Hey, Bonnefoy—lo llama cuando él va girar para evitar su encuentro—ya te vi, quedate ahí…

—No hables como si fueras un policía, —con sorna—eres solo el señor presidente del consejo estudiantil

—No tengo tiempo de jugar contigo, maldito francés… —rueda los ojos para evitar mirarlo con desprecio—solo quería hacerte una pregunta

—Adelante

— ¿Has visto a Alfred Jones? —

— ¿El idiota de las gafas?

—El mismo

—No…—se apresura, pero luego vacila un poco, recordando algo—bueno, sí lo vi…

— ¿Donde?

—Er… la última vez, cerca del acceso principal, de mano de la chica rusa

— ¿Arlovskaya?

—Exacto—vacila— bien, gracias por la ayuda.

Francis asiente como respuesta y ve partir a Arthur rápidamente hacia la puerta principal, mientras que por la puerta que daba al jardín del lugar puede distinguir la figura de un Gilbert muy alterado correr en su dirección.

— ¡Qué te pasa!

—Has visto a Madeleine? Necesito hablar con ella. Ahora.

* * *

><p>— ¡Alfred idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡Argh! No puedo creer que YO te haya dicho que sí…<p>

Busca en la puerta principal con intenciones de ver al chico de gafas ahí y gritarle por haberle hecho una broma tan estúpida, pero no ve a nadie, y termina por creer que lo que le dijo seguramente tiene algo de verdad. ¿Cómo carajos se le ocurre llamar y decirle que está algo ocupado fuera de la fiesta y si podía cubrirlo por cualquier eventualidad? Como si fuera que le preocupaba tanto. Camina hacia el estacionamiento buscando su automóvil, pero tropieza con un pie que sobresale y cae estrepitosamente.

Con las manos impide que el golpe le dañe la cara, pero igual se golpea algo. Voltea y ve que el pie se ha retirado y es Madeleine quien está ahí, tratando de ayudarlo.

— ¡Discúlpame, discúlpame! —Le dice tendiéndole la mano para levantarlo—no sabía que alguien venía… yo, yo…

—Eh… ¿Maddie? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? No creo que el estacionamiento sea un buen lugar para quedarse a descansar

—Eh… -nerviosa- sí, sí. Lo sé… estaba cansada de la fiesta, sabes, y decidí tomar algo de aire… ¿Has visto a Alfred?

—Justamente de ese idiota venía quejándome—sacude el polvo de su ropa y cabello—me llamó diciéndole que lo cubra… aparentemente salió con Natalia, y quien sabe donde estarán.

— ¿C-con Natalia?

—Sí, Bonnefoy me dijo que los vio salir juntos, y que ya no sabe más—se le queda mirando fijamente—Oye, Madeleine, ¿sabes si esos dos están en algún tipo de relación?

—N-no… no que yo sepa, francamente -sus manos retuercen la tela de su vestido justo como hace unos instantes, y se muerde los labios evitando decir más- estaba buscándolo, él… él… necesito que me lleve a casa…

—Creo que posiblemente se refería a ti cuando dijo "cualquier eventualidad"—suspira— se lo prometí, y no puedo dejar a una dama sola. ¿Quieres que te lleve? Claro, si tú no estás con…

— ¿Gilbert?—se estremece— no, no me voy con él. Te agradecería muchísimo si me llevas a casa Arthur.

—Pues no perdamos tiempo.

* * *

><p>—Si no puedes quedarte sola...<p>

—Descuida, puedo hacerlo.

Responde rápido, imprimiéndole toda la seguridad a sus palabras que eran tan firmes como una hoja al viento. Le da una sonrisa rota y se dispone a entrar a su habitación, Alfred le toma de la mano y le impide irse, sus miradas se cruzan por segundos que parecen años y el silencio alrededor parece gritar a su propia forma.

—No deberías tratar de hacerte la heroína

—No lo estoy intentando—desvía la mirada por fin, y cede—todo lo que he creído en todos estos años, todo lo que he esperado, soñado… por más enfermo que parezca, todo se ha desvanecido, y necesito algo de tiempo para sobreponerme, para comprenderlo y tomarlo como algo que sucedió y que no se puede cambiar. No me pidas que llore o que haga un berrinche tal que tengas que amordazarme; esa no es la clase de mujer que soy. Mi forma de afrentar las cosas es manteniéndolas muy dentro mío, rumiándolas lentamente… quizá haciendo que la desesperación y la tristeza, la furia y el odio se me escapen lentamente como sudor por mis poros; así soy yo Alfred, y creo que he vivido bien de esta forma.

Alfred solo sonríe levemente y afloja su agarre rápidamente, dejando un leve beso en la mejilla blancuzca de la chica.

—No suelo decir estas cosas Natalia, pero… debo decir que has sido un estupendo cisne negro hoy. Me siento orgulloso de haberte podido ayudar… o lo que sea que hice por ti. Eres una grandiosa chica.

—Gracias Alfred… buenas noches, ve con Madeleine.

—Buenas noches.

* * *

><p>—Francamente, no soporto las fiestas…<p>

Arthur murmura tomando suavemente una curva en medio de la noche más oscura que Madeleine había visto. Sin duda alguna, combinaba con su nuevo estado de ánimo. Madeleine observa su ventanilla, pero en realidad no mira el paisaje, tiene la vista y la mente perdidas en otro sitio.

— ¿Aah? Disculpa, no estaba escuchando, ¿decías?—vuelve en sí y se siente una tonta.

—Descuida, solo comenté que no me gustan las fiestas…—responde él condescendientemente

— ¿Algún motivo en particular?—algo la impulsa a hablar. Arthur es una persona con la que los silencios nunca son incómodos, pero en ese mismo momento a Madeleine no le convenían los mutismos. No quiere pensar.

—Tengo muchas responsabilidades, ¿sabes? dentro y fuera del instituto… y no puedo relajarme como quiero en un lugar así.

—Ser la cabeza de algo no debe ser fácil…

—No lo es; pero toda mi vida me han dicho que en mi familia tenemos un don para el liderazgo y he terminado por creerme el cuento. Dentro de dos años se supone que seré el…

— ¿Él? —Pregunta pero retrocede inmediatamente creyendo que incurre en una descortesía— si no quieres decírmelo está bien… No quiero que esto parezca un interrogatorio.

—No… no es problema, es fácil conversar contigo Maddie, supongo que yo también debo hablar de mis problemas de vez en cuando...

—Si quieres, yo te escucho…

—suspira—Dentro de dos años seré la cabeza visible de la transnacional de mi padre… se supone que seré el director de la filial norteamericana. Y creo que…

Ella sabe exactamente qué siente. No hay nada comparado al sentimiento de saberse incapaz de cumplir las expectativas que tus padres depositan en ti.

—Eso te asusta, ¿no?

—Sí.

—A mí hay muchas cosas que me asustan, Arthur… —murmura con la mirada nuevamente perdida, tratando de decirle con otras palabras lo que ella misma estaba pasando— pero perder a mi familia sin duda sería algo que me destruiría por dentro… Tu padre te quiere, ¿no? Por eso te eligió a ti y no a William o a Gael para ser la cabeza de su empresa ¿no te parece? Sé que es un poco tonto que te lo diga yo, pero… rendirse sin saber qué hubiera pasado es lo peor.

—Gracias por el aliento Madd… eres una buena chica—se acercan lentamente al barrio residencial de Madeleine, y el suave ronroneo del deportivo de Arthur no perturba la calma del lugar—Sigue siéndolo por el bien de tu padre y ese atolondrado primo que tienes…

—Alfred no me necesita…

—Te equivocas, él te necesita más de lo que demuestra

Él sabe exactamente a lo que se refiere, y ella no lo puede ver.

Estacionan frente a la casa de la rubia y esta se baja no sin antes despedirse de él con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa, tratando de evitar lo último que él dijo con respecto a Alfred. No cree que ella sea tan indispensable para ellos.

Arthur pone en marcha el motor y se despide de Madeleine dejándola sobre la acera de su casa.

Y Madeleine solo quiere tirarse en su cama y llorar.

Aunque no sepa ni el porqué.

* * *

><p><strong>El título es un fragmento de la letra de "Let There Be Love" de Oasis. <strong>

**¡Noticias! Y otras cosas…**

**1: El siguiente capítulo trata de la violación… DDD: no saben lo muuucho que está costando escribirlo, pero… bueno, creo que debemos darle una oportunidad. Éste es el último capítulo con participación de la bielorrusa como principal. Creo que su capítulo ya está cerrado.**

**2: Escribí esto hoy. Perdonen por la falta de dramatismo… me fue casi imposible escribir, y casi no lo terminé, pero como que NECESITABA ACTUALIZAR. Espero no sea una absoluta mierda… **

**3: Estoy enamorada. De un piloto .-. Escenas dramáticas no me salen cuando estoy así… D:**

**4: ¿Ya saben quien es el responsable de la situación de Madeleine?**

**5: Quiero leer sus reviews!**


	17. Que idiota te hace el amor

Que idiota te hace el amor.

* * *

><p>¡ADVERTENCIA!<p>

Contenido explícito. Si eres sensible y te afecta leer cosas así, puedes saltártelo. ¡No me hago responsable de quejas!

Por fin, el perpetrador del crimen será develado. Espero no haber sido tan obvia, pero las preferencias son las preferencias...

El capítulo está redactado de forma en que sucede desde la noche de la fiesta, hasta la mañana del lunes y la tarde del mismo día.-

* * *

><p>—Gracias por abandonarme en la fiesta Alfred…<p>

Apenas abrió la puerta las palabras de su prima le tomaron por sorpresa y dejó caer sus llaves. Trata de que el corazón no se le salga por la boca a causa del tremendo susto que le dio ver la sombra de la rubia en el recibidor cuando cerró la puerta. Inmediatamente se sonroja y va hasta ella sin una respuesta clara en la mente. Definitivamente no era su noche con las mujeres.

— ¡M-Maddie…! ¿Por qué estas despierta a estas horas?

—Estaba esperándote—se encoje de hombros— ¿Dónde estabas?

Él desvía la mirada evitando los ojos de la rubia que lo miran inquisitivamente. Se rasca la nuca tratando de encontrar la manera de justificarse sin decir toda la verdad. Por algún motivo desconocido, no quiere decirle qué fue lo que estuvo haciendo—estaba ocupado con otros asuntos

— ¿Y esos otros asuntos se llaman "Natalia Arlovskaya"? —se acerca cruzada de brazos hasta él para encararlo directamente. Se siente profundamente ofendida por que le dejó plantada, y claramente celosa de lo que hubiera estado haciendo con ella en el momento en que la dejó.

—N-no…—

— ¿Por qué lo niegas? ¡Te vi salir con ella! Desaparecieron casi al principio de la fiesta ¡y mira cuando llegas! Estuve esperándote un buen tiempo sola… no creí que me harías esto, pudo haberme ocurrido algo…

— ¡N-no lo niego!—levanta la voz—De acuerdo, ¡salí con ella! Pero fue porque le prometí algo…

— ¿Qué cosa? —se acerca tanto a él que casi puede sentir su aliento en el rostro. No quiere creerlo, no quiere, pero todo apunta a que está irremediablemente enamorada de su primo, y que él está saliendo con la bielorrusa. Los celos carcomen su interior, y más aún cuando puede oler el perfume de ella sobre su piel.

—No te lo puedo decir… es un secreto nuestro

— ¡Lo ves!—explota— ¡Ya no confías en mí! ¡Ya no te importo! ¡Esa mujer te ha cambado!

— ¡No digas tonterías Madeleine! ¡Jamás te reemplazaría con nadie! además, le pedí a Arthur que se encargara de ti

— ¡PERO YO QUIERO QUE SEAS TÚ EL ÚNICO QUE SE ENCARGUE DE MI!—grita, llora y gesticula, dejando salir todo lo que tiene dentro de una vez. Se deja caer en el sofá y se cubre los ojos con las manos. No puede creer que sea tan débil como para llorar frente a él, y para admitirle lo que había descubierto hacía tan poco tiempo. Alfred está tieso en su lugar, deseando volver a escuchar lo que la rubia dijo, pensando en que solo dos segundos bastaron para hacerlo feliz y que su corazón se dispare por los cielos. ¿Eso había sido una confesión?

Se acerca a ella y se arrodilla a su lado, tomando lentamente sus manos y bajándolas para poder ver sus espléndidos ojos.

—Madeleine… tú eres la única persona que me importa en esta vida… la única. Y…y… sé que esto es loco, que no está bien pero… pero yo te amo Madeleine —la toma del mentón y besa sus labios sabor a lágrimas apasionadamente, con todo el ímpetu de su corazón joven y palpitante. Ella no se resiste, el beso la toma por sorpresa pero tampoco le incomoda; cierra los ojos y lleva sus manos al cabello de Alfred atrayéndole más hacia ella, profundizando el beso. Entrecruzan sus dedos al ritmo de sus corazones que sonríen. El momento se los lleva y no piensan en ninguna consecuencia. Él la envuelve en sus brazos sin dejar de besarle y ella se deja ir, ambos en un mundo paralelo, extraño, no hay problemas, ni ansiedades, se buscan, se encuentran.

Pero pronto, una ráfaga de comprensión toma la cabeza de Madeleine, y ésta termina el beso bruscamente, empujándolo y haciéndole caer al suelo. Lágrimas nuevas fluyen por el camino que dejaron las demás y van a parar al suelo, amargas. No puede hacerlo, demasiadas cosas se arremolinan en su cabeza. _¿Gilbert o Alfred?_

—N-nunca más vuelvas a tocarme, Alfred… —murmura— esto… esto está mal. Está mal, somos primos, está mal, ¡primos! Muy mal, muy mal… ¡Te odio, aléjate de mí!

Corre a su habitación.

Y Alfred cierra los ojos, recordando la mancha de labial que había dejado Natalia en su camisa cuando la abrazó al llorar. Quiere golpearse a sí mismo.

¿Qué mierda hizo?

No va tras ella porque le conoce. Sabe que discutir ahora no es una buena opción.

* * *

><p>—Madeleine… me duele un poco la cabeza. ¿Podrías ir con Alfred solos al instituto? Quiero… descansar un poco.<p>

— ¿Estás bien? —La rubia corre hasta él para tomarle la temperatura—Esto no es usual…

—Lo sé, lo sé. No tengo nada cariño un dolor mañanero, nada más. ¿Pueden ir sin mí?

—Claro, ya no somos niños tío…—el comentario de Alfred flota en el ambiente como algo claramente desatinado.

—Bien. Alístense y vayan—va a dirigirse a su habitación de nuevo, pero en el último momento vacila y se vuelve hacia ellos—chicos, quiero hablar de algo importante con ustedes hoy.

—Oh… de acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¿papá?

— ¿Sí? Hoy me tardaré un poco… estaré en lo de Elizaveta. Cualquier cosa, llámame al móvil.

—Bien. Que tengas un buen día…

Ambos caminan juntos, tratando de disimular al máximo que no se han hablado por dos días. Ambos saludan a Roger antes de irse y como gente civilizada que son se dirigen al auto en silencio. Madeleine no lo va a romper, y Alfred no lo quiere forzar por lo que el sonido de una canción pegadiza en el estéreo es todo lo que les acompaña camino al instituto.

Cuando llegan, ella quiere descender del auto rápidamente pero la mano de Alfred se envuelve en su muñeca impidiéndole bajar.

— ¿Vas a ignorarme por más tiempo?

— ¿Tú que crees?

— ¿Acaso no correspondes mis sentimientos?

—Esto es enfermo. Casi somos hermanos, Alfred… además, estoy con Gilbert.

— ¿Lo amas?

Un silencio se cierne sobre ambos, hasta que la respuesta de la ojiazul llega cortante.

—Estoy con él. Eso es lo importante… suéltame que ya debemos entrar.

Él le suelta, pero ella siente que su tacto quema como fuego y aunque no hay marca alguna se siente como un grillete en la muñeca. Camina rápidamente dejándolo solo, evitando que vea las pequeñas lagrimas que caen de sus azules ojos.

* * *

><p>—Hermano, ¿no vas a ir al instituto hoy?<p>

—No… me siento algo mal.

— ¿Mal?

—Si… me duele la cabeza y estoy algo somnoliento

— ¿Tomaste tus medicinas? Has estado así desde el sábado. ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

—Ya no soy un niño.

— ¿Te tomaste las medicinas?

—Ludwig… —observa al rubio tratando de verse convincente— ¡Sí!

—No. No las tomaste, conozco esa expresión. Ven, te daré una—le extiende el frasco de pastillas y le trae un vaso de agua del baño— tómatela

—Me tratas como a un infante…—se mete la pastilla a la boca y bebe un poco de agua

—Alguien debe estar cuerdo en esta casa. ¿no?

—Eres gay, Ludwig. No eres un… gran ejemplo.

—Gracias Gilbert. Eres un maravilloso apoyo para mí. Adiós, volveré tarde, prepárate algo, mamá dice que no vendrá hasta la noche.

— ¿Almorzarás con tu _signorina?_

—Que te den duro…

—Te desearía lo mismo, pero sé que a Feli le gusta ser pasivo

A su comentario le llegó solo el ruido de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza como respuesta. Coronó todo quitándose de la boca la pastilla que no se había tragado y riendo como tonto. Hacía días que no tomaba medicina, pero le vale. No quiere ninguna maldita medicina. Gilbert cree que es el único que puede poner control sobre sí mismo.

Y ríe.

* * *

><p>"Quiero que nos veamos hoy. Por favor, sola. Gilbert"—el celular vibra insistentemente hasta que responde<p>

"No puedo. Tengo mucha tarea…—teclea rápido— ¿faltaste a clase hoy?"

"Sí, pero… eso es porque estoy enfermo. Ya sabes, lo de siempre…"

"¿Lo de siempre?"—responde

"Olvídalo. ¿Vienes?"

"No estoy segura…"

"No me hagas esto. Necesito verte, debemos… hablar"

"De acuerdo. Pero no tardaremos mucho. ¿Dónde?"

"Iremos a casa"

"¿A tu casa?"—duda y se muerde los labios esperando la respuesta.

"Sí. Te espero. No me falles"

"Ok…"

"Ah, Madeleine… te amo. ¿Y tú?"

"Nos vemos Gilbert, estoy en clase de literatura"

No quiere ir, no quiere hacerlo. Pero debe aclarar las cosas con él. Le da mucho miedo pero sabe que debe encarar las cosas y ponerle pecho a la situación. Ya no confía en él, y la fantasía se había vuelto una pesadilla tan rápido como un parpadeo.

Lo dejará, está segura de ello.

* * *

><p>— ¿Hola…?<p>

Saluda tímida, y Gilbert le recibe con una sonrisa de dudosa procedencia. Su mirada afilada le recorre la figura enfundada en el uniforme con lascivia y ella se siente incómoda. Una alarma en su interior le grita correr, pero él la toma del brazo y le indica entrar.

—Me alegra verte Madeleine… no hemos hablado mucho desde la fiesta.

—Sí…

— ¿Te sientes cómoda con esto? Yo me siento cómodo… Sería bueno hablar de vez en cuando

—Hm…

— ¿Te sucede algo?

—Sí. Estoy… sumamente nerviosa. Esto me incomoda mucho… ¿quieres hablar de algo específico?

— ¿Por qué te incomoda mi presencia?

—No lo sé… —lo mira a los ojos—supongo que… dejaste de gustarme.

—A… ¿qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que… eres una linda persona, Gilbert… pero yo… yo… estoy buscando algo más—quiso decir otras cosas, pero no lo creyó conveniente, estaba siendo muy frontal después de todo.

—No… no estoy entendiendo. Esto… ¿esto significa que me estás dejando?

—Sí…

—Madeleine… —entre sus palabras deja correr un silencio interminable hasta que de improviso reacciona—me niego. Tú no puedes dejarme, no hasta que yo quiera.

— ¿Ah?

— ¡NO PODRÁS DESHACERTE DE MI! ¡NO VAS A ABANDONARME!—se abalanza sobre ella tomándola con fuerza del cabello y atrayéndola hacia él con un fuerte estirón. La estrecha entre sus brazos tan duro que le duele todo el cuerpo. Su reacción violenta le asusta, y más aún la mueca de locura en su rostro

— ¿Qu-qué...? — la rubia trata de alejarse en un intento desesperado por escapar, ponerse a salvo de aquella persona a la que creía incapaz de hacerle daño, con la que había compartido demasiado en poco tiempo. Aquella silueta que se alzaba amenazante frente a ella, no era una persona, más bien, era un monstruo. Un canalla. Y pensar que hasta hace un tiempo se negaba a aceptar la realidad.

Aunque en el fondo, algo le decía que ésa era su verdadera personalidad.

Quizá siempre lo supo.

—Sabes Maddie... — susurra él con voz pastosa tomándola de una brazo deteniendo la huida —yo... he sido paciente, te he dado tu espacio, te he tratado como nunca traté a ninguna mujer pero... — sonríe de lado, da un paso seguro y con un par de movimientos rápidos acorrala a la nombrada cerca de unos muebles del cuarto. Sujeta sus muñecas con fuerza por sobre su cabeza, impidiendo así que la rubia pudiera defenderse o moverse siquiera —tú has sido una chica mala. Muy mala. Te niegas a acompañarme, no me llamas, te rehúsas a las caricias en público… ¡demonios, ni siquiera quieres que te toque! Los hombres tenemos necesidades Madeleine— masculla antes de pasar su lengua por la nívea piel de su víctima—y tú no quieres cumplir ni las más mínimas. ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?

— No me hagas daño… Suéltame, suéltame por favor… esto po-podemos hablarlo… en-en p-paz— se sacude con fuerza, rogando por que su captor entrara en razón, su cuerpo se tensa y ladea la cabeza, cosa que el albino interpreta como una invitación a seguir e introduce la mano libre por debajo de la falda ajena. — ¡S-SUÉLTAME! — grita desesperada, ya con las lagrimas invadiendo su enrojecido rostro.

Se aleja un poco de ella y le propina una bofetada que a ella le duele en el alma. Él está completamente fuera de sí. No sabe por qué, no sabe cómo. Quiere cerrar los ojos y volver a despertar, quiere volver atrás… pero el dolor lacerante que se extiende por su mejilla, caliente, vergonzoso, le hace reaccionar; estaba ahí, ahora. Y no podía escapar.

Se ve arrastrada al sofá en el que hace solo minutos había estado conversando. Patalea, grita, muerde, otra bofetada cae sobre ella, fuerte. De su labio fluye un hilo de sangre que en su mentón se entremezcla con saliva y lágrimas. De su garganta salen gemidos.

—Gilbert, por favor... detente... — susurra aterrada. Gilbert está sobre ella, en el sofá, medio desnudo, loco, borracho... _¿va a violarme?_ Se pregunta ella. A medida que los fríos dedos del nombrado acarician su zona íntima con brusquedad, se da cuenta que sí. — ¡Me lastimas! — gime intentando librarse sin éxito alguno. —Por favor…—

El albino aparta su mano de golpe y se aleja un poco para observar a su víctima. Madeleine llora silenciosamente, se muerde el labio inferior, desea gritar, correr, escapar... pero aquella fría mano se lo impide, distraída no advierte en cuanto el peliplata le arranca la falda y jala su ropa interior.

— ¡Detente! ¡Gilbert, por favor, detente! — se retuerce, a Gilbert no parece gustarle y ¡Paf! La mejilla de la rubia toma un tono rojizo— por favor, esta no es la manera… yo-yo… si tú quieres, podemos hacerl-lo pero así n-no…

—Hoy, serás mía... —gruñe el mayor plantando una mordida en el cuello ajeno, la indefensa rubia no puede más que gritar tanto como le permitieran sus pulmones, su atacante libera su cuello para acomodarla nuevamente bajo él en el sofá.. Madeleine se remueve, uno de sus brazos golpea la mesita de té y una lámpara antigua cae al suelo haciéndose pedazos.

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Déjame! — grita nuevamente, sabe que a estas alturas ya es inútil, Gilbert se acomoda sobre ella, aprovechando que su peso la inmoviliza, extiende ambas manos en dirección al pecho de la menor. — ¡Detente! Por favor... por favor... Gilbert... — Suplica con voz quebrada, pero el peli plata no la oye, la ignora y destruye la blusa de la rubia con ambas manos, Madeleine grita con más fuerza — ¡AYUD-! — el albino alcanza a ponerle un trozo de la tela en la boca para luego seguir con lo que hacía. Acaricia los pechos de la rubia con brusquedad antes de subirle el sostén. Madeleine no se rinde, ella no se dejara tan rápido, intenta arañar al mayor, intento fallido, ahora sus manos nuevamente se encuentran sobre su cabeza, siendo sujetadas con una fuerza inhumana.

—Madeleine... — Susurra el peli plata —eres hermosa... ¿Te lo había dicho ya? — se inclina nuevamente, pasa su lengua lentamente por el pezón de su víctima, quien se retuerce. —Es inútil... tú no quisiste ser buena conmigo cuando te lo pedí. No hacía falta que dijeras nada, solo debiste leer la atmósfera la noche de la fiesta— masculla Gilbert sin dejar de lamerla, la mano libre que antes sostenía el pecho de la menor ahora se desliza por su vientre y baja hasta su entrepierna.

— ¡IAAAAAAAAH! — grita como puede, el trozo de tela se desliza en su boca, es doloroso, demasiado. Gilbert retira sus dedos, ¿a dónde se los lleva? Los orbes de Madeleine buscan desesperados la mano del albino, cuando la encuentra es demasiado tarde, el peliplata acomoda su miembro en la entrada de la chica.

—Esto lo voy gozar... mucho... — gruñe con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Gil... bert... — susurra a medias, el dolor, el shock es demasiado para ella, pierde la conciencia

* * *

><p>Creo que la escena es muy explícita para mi gusto, y conste que la he censurado muchísimo. He leído cosas así en diversos lugares pero no me gusta escribirlas, sencillamente me dan mal de estómago. Me fue muy difícil escribir este capítulo, y jamás lo hubiera terminado sin la valiosa ayuda de mi querida Lemmon –ella me ayudó en las partes más difíciles. ¡GENIA!—<p>

Espero que les haya… ¿gustado? No, no es una buena palabra; mejor espero que les haya aclarado el panorama, y les veo en el siguiente capítulo, que retoma la línea de tiempo de los primeros capítulos.

¿Reviews?


	18. Ambivalencia

AMBIVALENCIA

* * *

><p>Quisiera olvidar la primera vez que nos besamos, porque tú rompiste todas tus promesas.<p>

* * *

><p>La puerta de la habitación hace un leve chirrido que combina perfecto con la atmósfera tranquila de la tarde que rápidamente se hace noche. Roger se encuentra en su despacho, leyendo un libro cualquiera como siempre, pero al levantar la vista y ver los ojos atribulados de Alfred, de inmediato lo deja a un lado y le invita a pasar. Una puntada recorre el corazón de Roger, un escalofrío su espalda le avisa de algo que no sabe.<p>

—Tío Roger, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?—

—Claro hijo… ven, siéntate—lo observa a los ojos buscando la fuente de su agitación, pero no logra hallarla. Desvía la mirada y decide jugar por el terreno seco, seguro— ¿Has visto a Madeleine?

Alfred toma asiento y se remueve incómodo en la silla, en ningún momento fija la mirada en la persona de su tío, si no que la mantiene baja hacia sus manos que se retuercen con impaciencia. Muchas cosas se revuelven en su cabeza, y Madeleine es una de las cosas sobre las que no quiere hablar. En las últimas horas, su sentimiento hacia ella pareciera haberse hecho más intenso, como cuando un niño se empecina por obtener el juguete que no le pertenece. Levanta la cabeza por primera vez, y contesta al azar

—En realidad no la vi en todo el día…

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí… —se rasca la cabeza, evade el tema—oye, tío… debo decirte algo.

—Te escucho—lo dice rápido, tratando de sonar seguro y tranquilo, exactamente lo opuesto a lo que es, y está sintiendo.

—Hoy un tipo raro me habló al término de clases, cuando venía para acá. Me invitó a caminar juntos pero obviamente me negué, no soy estúpido y eché a correr… pero —vacila—el… el tipo me dijo que era hermano de mamá.

Las palabras de Alfred tardaron medio segundo más lento en ser procesadas por el cerebro de Roger, que de pronto se quedó completamente helado y sin poder formular una respuesta, o reacción coherente ante lo que escuchaba. Quedó en silencio unos cuantos segundos, en los que Alfred se dedicó a escrutar su rostro.

—Te… ¿Te dijo eso?

—Sí… en realidad, pensaba no hacerle caso y correr, pero me dijo que mamá se llamaba Emily Jones, que él se llamaba Nicholas y…—levanta los brazos en un gesto de nerviosismo imposible de esconder— Tío, volteé y lo miré; era jodidamente parecido a mamá, bueno, si mamá hubiera alcanzado la edad de ese señor creo que se vería más o menos parecida…

—Alfred—murmura impaciente— ¿estás dándole vueltas al asunto? Ve al grano, ¿el desconocido…o bien, Nicholas, dijo algo más?

—Sí…—desvía la mirada—de eso es lo que quiero que hablemos…

Con un silencio, Roger le indica proseguir y Alfred da un largo suspiro, como si buscara fuerzas, o razones.

—Él… Nicholas, me mostró una fotografía vieja de mamá y tú en el instituto—los ojos de Roger se agrandaron como platos— no pude negarme, ¿de dónde conseguiría una foto así? El tipo debía hablar en serio. Dijo que sabe mucho sobre ti, que incluso son amigos… pero… lo más importante es lo que dijo sobre… sobre… mi pasado, sobre mi mamá…

— ¿Qué te dijo? —Roger apremia, Alfred duda

—Dijo que… que no tienes nada que ver conmigo. Que mi madre me entregó a tu custodia, que mi ella murió sola en un maldito hospital público… que toda mi vida ha sido una maldita mentira… ¿es cierto eso, tío Roger? ¿Ese tal Nicholas es mi tío? Qué es lo que sucedió con mama…

Roger cierra los ojos tratando de que todas las emociones que le desbordaban por dentro no se le salieran por ahí. Suspira profundamente buscando una respuesta, una razón para el accionar de Nicholas, que con unas cuantas palabras había conseguido derribar lo que había tardado años en construir. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y desarregla sus rubios y canos cabellos, tratando de toparse con las palabras exactas para decir lo que nunca había podido pronunciar, para hablarle francamente al chico que tenía frente a él, a quien de repente veía crecido como un hombre. Abre los ojos y lo ve ahí, expectante, esperando la respuesta que ponía su vida, y la del mismísimo Roger completamente patas para arriba. Alfred ya no puede mantenerse quieto, sentado; camina sin sentido por toda la habitación yendo y viniendo, con semblante impaciente y nervios a flor de piel.

— ¿Entonces, vas a hablar?

—Escúchame bien, Alfred…—lo mira— no quería decírtelo, Dios sabe que no, pero el maldito de Nicholas me ha obligado a hacerlo de la peor manera… —suspiro—tú madre y yo éramos grandes amigos, nos conocimos desde la infancia. Yo estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, pero Emily amaba la vida libre y era demasiado alegre como para tomar algo enserio. Una noche de tragos cuando teníamos más o menos tú edad… casi veinte tal vez, nos pasamos de la raya… y terminamos en la cama. Lo sé, lo sé, es vergonzoso que te esté diciendo esto, pero si no lo hago no lo entenderás. Emily se lo tomó muy mal, se negó a hablarme por meses. Tiempo después me enteré de que se había fugado de su casa abandonando todos los estudios, todo lo que tenía en la ciudad; llegó a mi puerta diciéndome que estaba embarazada y que debía huir, que lo sentía y que estaba feliz de que sea su amigo. Quedé destrozado... pensé que su embarazo fue culpa de nuestra única noche y me sentí como un fracasado, pero meses después me casé con una mujer que conocí y formé mi familia tratando de olvidarla. Cuando Madeleine tenía alrededor de dos años, más o menos, recibí una llamada de un hospital. Dijeron que había una mujer allí diciendo que yo era pariente suyo, cuando les pedí el nombre y me lo dijeron no hubo necesidad de que lo pensara dos veces… fui corriendo a su encuentro, y lo que vi allí me dejó helado. Tu madre, el amor de mi vida estaba postrada en una miserable cama, agonizando, aferrándose a los últimos atisbos de vida… es duro ver a quien amas de esa forma… y te vi a ti, un pequeño niño rubio, una irónica caricatura de ella en su tierna infancia, con ojos azules, cabello rubio, como los de ella… como los míos…

— ¿Estamos emparentados realmente? —Alfred interrumpe, tratando de entender, pero Roger sigue hablando, ignorándole.

—Se alegró tanto al verme que casi se levanta de la cama. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos consumidos, me tomó fuerte de la mano y me pidió que cuidase de ti con mi vida. Alfred, estaba ahí, con ella, después de tres años, mordiéndome la lengua y perdiendo la oportunidad de hacerle la pregunta más importante de nuestras vidas, ni siquiera le dije que le… Murió días después, y tú quedaste conmigo. Alfred… —su voz vacila—tú… yo… sé… o creo, que eres mi hijo. Emily nunca me lo dijo pero…

Alfred dejó de escucharle cuando dijo la palabra "hijo" y todo empezó a darse vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Hijo? Toda una vida viviendo sin uno, con la figura de un tío omnipotente que de un tiempo aquí ¿se presentaba como tal?

— No puedo creer que me estés diciendo que la vida que he vivido hasta ahora es una mentira, que es pura mierda…

—Hijo…

— ¡Al carajo con lo de hijo! —reacciona violentamente. Sus pupilas lucen dilatadas y sus ojos rojizos— ¿Por qué mierda jamás me dijiste que eras mi padre?

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Yo… yo tenía una hija ya, Alfred! ¡Tenia una esposa, una familia! ¡Algo que mantener!

— ¿Y era necesario hacerme vivir una puta mentira? ¡Toda mi jodida vida ha sido una mentira! ¡Soy un bastardo, un bastardo!

— ¡No te comportes de esta forma conmigo!—Roger se levanta, se confrontan. Casi son de la misma estatura, y Roger lamenta que el resultado sea exactamente lo que pensó

—Al carajo con las normas… ¿mamá murió de cáncer en un puto hospital? Me dijiste que ella tuvo una rara forma de gripe… y que… que… oh, mierda… ¿eres mi padre? No... No… ¿Madeleine es mi hermana? Imposible, imposible…

—Alfred, ¡no lo sé! Yo… lo que te dije es basado sobre una suposición. No sé si soy tu padre, Emily nunca lo dijo… pero somos parecidos… lo más probable es que…

—Cállate Roger. Tu… ya no eres mi tío, tampoco eres mi padre… ¡eres el bastardo que me mintió! mamá… mamá ¿también es una mentira? No me sorprendería si dices que soy hijo de una prostituta…

—No manches la memoria de tu madre, Alfred Jones.

— ¿Jones? Siempre me pregunté por qué solo tenía el apellido de ella, tan diferente del tuyo... pero ahora lo entiendo, soy un maldito niño abandonado, recogido por un hombre que buscaba calmar su conciencia haciendo una buena obra ¿para qué me tomaste, "tío" Roger? ¿Para ser el guardián de tu hija? ¡Mi propia hermana y no lo sabía! ¿Para que mi mamá muriera feliz creyendo que tomaste a tu bastardo para criarlo? ¡Ni siquiera me diste tu maldito apellido!

Un puñetazo le hace cerrar la boca y a aterrizar en el suelo con todo menos suavidad. Una línea delgada de sangre brota de su boca con rapidez y Roger se ve contemplado por un par de ojos brillantes muy exaltados, con la respiración y el corazón corriendo muy rápidamente. Alfred está ofuscado, confundido, rabiado, humillado, herido, como un perro callejero. Quiere huir, quiere llorar sus miserias en cualquier lugar, menos ahí. Ya no se siente seguro, ya no se siente en su casa. De pronto, lo único que es verdadero, tangible para él es la ropa que lleva puesta y su mismo nombre. Al menos eso creía que le pertenecía. Se levanta con dificultad, pero sin soltar ni un solo gemido y ni una sola lágrima; se dirige a Roger con la mirada más fiera que éste le ha visto en años, garantizando así toda su atención.

—Siempre te consideré un padre, Roger… ¿sabes? hasta llegué a amarte como tal, pero… esto es algo que no puedo ignorar—sangre resbala de su mentón y mancha su playera blanca como un terrible signo—jamás te creí capaz de mentir de esta forma vil… y no quiero volver a verte. Me largo de esta casa, _papá_

_La puerta ce cierra con estrépito y Roger arruga entre sus manos la foto de Emily que Alfred le había enseñado. Definitivamente Nicholas lo logró, había destruido lo que precariamente llamaba su familia. Su bien más preciado. Lágrimas que se negaba a soltar bajaron de sus ojos por sus mejillas y terminaron en el suelo._

* * *

><p>Irremediablemente el momento de volver en sí llegaría tarde o temprano. No quiere abrir los ojos, por más de que la sensación de molestia ya ha desaparecido y que ya no tiene nada por lo que llorar o zapatear. En sus mejillas puede sentir lágrimas que no son suyas caer, mojándole; y cerca de su oído percibe el lamento de una voz conocida. Se siente abrazada, estrechada entre brazos que antes la habían golpeado; él le habla amable, acaricia su cabello y le dice palabras bonitas al oído, la viste despacio y con cuidado, como a una muñeca, hasta le pone los zapatos y le acomoda el cabello y las gafas. Vuelve a sentir que le abraza muy fuerte, y a las lágrimas mojar su camisa. No quiere abrir los ojos, no quiere ver su mirada, no puede soportar la voz ronca pidiéndole perdón y llorar amargamente. Su shock es tan profundo, que no siente ganas de llorar, ni de gritar, ni siquiera se siente con fuerzas de levantarse del sofá. Gilbert le da un beso en la mejilla, y ella se estremece.<p>

Por fin abre los ojos.

Se aleja de él con un empujón suave, y toma asiento a su lado con la mirada perdida en ningún lugar, con la voz intacta pero sin ganas de decir palabra alguna. Ya no había nada que decir, nada por lo que lamentarse. Él se acerca más, y ella se aleja.

—Madeleine…

No contesta, se levanta como autómata y por instinto toma sus cosas y camina lentamente hasta la puerta. Él no trata de impedírselo, solo se queda atrás, llamándola por su nombre, intentando algo que ni él mismo sabe.

* * *

><p>"Madeleine, me voy. No preguntes razones. Ya no puedo estar más en esta casa., solo ten en mente que aunque sé que lo nuestro está mal –ahora más que nunca- te amo demasiado como para decírtelo de frente. Alfred"<p>

— ¿A esto te referías cuando dijiste que Alfred se fue? —termina de leer la nota y no logra comprenderla del todo. Los ojos de Madeleine lucen idos de nuevo y ella deja el papel en la cama para tomar las manos de la canadiense entre las suyas— ¿esto es lo que te tiene así? No entiendo…

—No hay mucho que entender. Todos me abandonan

—Nadie está abandonándote

—…

Quedan en silencio mientras Elizaveta piensa que quizá no es la más indicada para estar ahí con Madeleine, tratando de confortarla sobre algo que no entiende del todo. La nota era clara, implícitamente daba a entender que Alfred está enamorado de Madeleine, y por el estado de ésta se podía deducir que Madeleine corresponde a sus sentimientos.

La rubia luce perdida, con la mirada ida y el cuerpo lánguido. La toma de los hombros y mira en sus ojos azules cetrinos. De pronto se le parece que son los ojos azules más espectaculares que ha visto en ella, casi transparentes, tan tristes, solitarios, que sobrecogían el alma. La abraza con cariño y le dice que está ahí con ella, que no había porqué llorar.

—No te preocupes, no puede ir lejos. No tiene a dónde ir. Ya verás que vuelve pronto

—No lo creo…

—Pues créelo.

—Eliza…—desvía la mirada—no sabes lo que se siente, y sé que lo intentas de corazón, que en verdad estás preocupada… pero nunca podrás entender cómo funcionamos los que somos huérfanos, o dejados—le da una sonrisa rota—mi padre y él son personas importantes en mi vida y yo…yo no manejo bien los abandonos… y no sabes lo difícil que es afrontar el mundo con una cara bonita, cuando por dentro estás podrida, o vacía…

Por un momento Elizaveta le ve endurecida, y se pregunta si la Madeleine de sonrisa fácil, la tierna, es la verdadera. Se pregunta si la chica de rubias trenzas y gafas no es solo una invención, una máscara, una simple careta que esconde a una actriz que ensaya sonrisas frente al espejo para no mostrarle al mundo su debilidad. Sabe que jamás podrá entenderla del todo, y ahora más que nunca está segura de que Madeleine dependía de un frágil equilibrio emocional que ahora parecía hecho simplemente pedazos. Le acaricia los cabellos y se los acomoda tras la oreja, pensando en las palabras correctas para decir. Su celular vibra en ese momento, y lo atiende reticente. Madeleine le observa cambiar el rostro de uno sereno a otro un tanto enojado, así que deduce que lo que sea le decían, no le estaba gustando. Cortó la comunicación y dio un largo suspiro

—Era papá… quiere que vaya a casa ahora, pero no iré. Tú eres más importante

— ¡No!—exclama ella—sabes que no quiero causar problemas… ve, tu familia te necesita

—No, tú me necesitas más

—Estoy bien, puedo arreglármelas sola

— ¡Hace media hora no podías ni hablar! Te encontré con las manos magulladas… ¡pensé en lo peor!

— ¿Tan mal luzco?

—Si yo fuera tu padre te enviaría al hospital de inmediato.

—Pero no lo eres—sonríe con aire ausente, pero algo nerviosa por las palabras de Eliza. Estaba segura de que Roger notaría alguna cosa rara, pero no tenía que dejarle saber la verdad—ve, te juro que puedo arreglármelas

— ¿Segura?

—Sí…

— ¿Ya hablaste con tu padre? Lucía algo preocupado cuando me abrió la puerta al llegar

— ¿Ahora abre la puerta?

—No me evadas

—No estoy evadiéndote

—Se nota.

La abraza fuerte, tanto que la otra se queja. Y toma sus cosas antes de salir no sin antes dar varias miradas en dirección a la muñeca de porcelana de largos bucles color maíz que Madeleine guardaba en lo alto de un estante. Lucía igual que ella en ese momento, y pensar en eso le daba escalofríos.

—No hagas nada estúpido. Estaré llamándote.

* * *

><p>El salto desde la salida de Madeleine de la casa de Gilbert hasta la siguiente escena fue necesario porque ya lo narré todo en anteriores capítulos.<p>

Otro giro de la historia, ante ustedes. A partir de ahora, TODO puede pasar. Sean libres de comentar lo que les parece que ocurrirá, pero por lo pronto ni yo sé qué camino tomar con mi Alfred.

¿Reviews?

(¡Feliz Navidad! –atrasada- ¡y un exitoso Año Nuevo!)


	19. Solo un poco de desesperación

_**Solo un poco de desesperación**_

* * *

><p>Lucía como un dejavú, la misma escena de hace tiempo, pero en otras circunstancias para Alfred. La platinada le veía incrédula desde la puerta que había entreabierto, y por su expresión no le gustaba para nada la vista del americano en el corredor de su casa con una mochila grande a sus hombros. A él tampoco le agradaba demasiado la idea, pero no había de otra.<p>

—Natalia… ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar en este momento… ¿puedes abrirme la puerta?

— ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

—Me dijiste lo mismo la primera vez que hablamos…—susurra—me lo debes…

—Ella sonríe imperceptiblemente—De acuerdo. Entra.

Era la segunda vez que estaba dentro de la casa de Natalia, pero esta vez todo era diferente, en vez de prestar ayuda ahora venía a pedirla. La chica le hace pasar hasta la cocina y le indica tomar asiento en una de las sillas de la mesada. Le pregunta si quiere algo de beber y él responde distraído que solo agua mientras observa la caja del cereal favorito de Natalia y el suave sonido del grifo se dispersa en la habitación. Le tiende un vaso del líquido y le observa fijamente mientras la bebe.

—Entonces, qué es lo que sucede—pregunta frontal, justo como él esperaba—

—Me fugué de mi casa—le tiende el vaso vacío—genial, ¿no?

— ¿Razón?—contesta ella con el mismo tono desenfadado que usó el otro, fingiendo que no le tomó por sorpresa.

—Descubrí que Madeleine y yo… somos hermanos. Mi tío… bueno, el padre de Madeleine es mi padre también

— ¿Qué?

—Es increíble, lo sé.

— ¿Y cómo pasó? No… no lo entiendo. ¿Él te lo dijo? ¿Ella lo sabe?—baja la guardia y toma asiento del otro lado de la mesada entrecruzando las manos debajo de su barbilla en un elegante movimiento

— Es… difícil de entender

—Creo poder hacerlo. Después de todo, no cualquiera te abre las puertas de su casa a estas horas—posa sus ojos grises en los azules de él— ¿me lo dirás?

—Te haré un pequeño resumen: siempre me dijeron que mi mamá había muerto de una rara forma de gripe, y que yo había quedado a cargo de Roger por eso. Él y Jacqueline, la mamá de Madeleine me cuidaron… pero ella se divorció de Roger y se fue. Hemos sido los tres desde ese momento… siempre creí que él era mi tío, pero a la salida del instituto hoy me topé con un tipo que me dijo un montón de cosas sobre mi que yo ni sabía… y cuando le pedí respuestas Roger me dijo que mi madre y él habían tenido una… relación muchos años atrás… y que era altamente probable que él fuera mi padre.

Ella queda en silencio por unos segundos, pensando en las posibilidades de que lo que el americano decía fuera cierto; y niega con la cabeza

—Discúlpame… pero esto me parece muy surreal ¿estás seguro?

—Natalia, él mismo me lo dijo…

—Mira, Alfred—cruza los brazos—sé que no soy la indicada para decirte esto ya que me he comportado estúpidamente varias veces, pero… ¿no reaccionaste muy precipitadamente? ¿Hablaste serenamente con tu… padre? ¿Ya hablaste con Madeleine?

—No puedo hablar con ella—de inmediato se pone tieso y desvía la mirada—

Natalia no separa sus ojos de él, pues no encuentra la manera de preguntarle con tacto lo que hacía tiempo bailaba en su lengua. Nadie la conocía por ser precisamente cuidadosa para no ser hiriente con los demás, pero quería hacer una excepción. Estaba segura que lo que pensaba era correcto, pues ya lo había observado de lejos varias veces y las reacciones de Alfred se lo demostraban. Suspira y le toma de las manos para garantizar que le preste atención.

— ¿Sabes lo que pienso de esto? Que no te molesta que él sea tu padre, sino que ella sea tu hermana, ¿me equivoco?

Él le observa en silencio por breves momentos, como si se hubiera quedado sin palabras con las que refutarle. Al final, un susurro sale de su boca, tan despacio que ella lo tomo más como una aceptación de los hechos que otra cosa.

—Me duele que me hayan mentido…

—Te duele—responde ella—que te haya ocultado la verdad sobre que son hermanos hasta que ya estabas en el punto de no retorno, Alfred. Quizá los demás no se den cuenta, pero a mí no me engañaste ni por un momento, tu siempre has estado enamorado de Madeleine

— ¡N-No!

—No lo niegues, ¿recuerdas la vez que fuimos al centro comercial siguiéndola a ella y al chico que le gustaba? Estabas celoso, admítelo. Ni huyendo de casa podrás escapar de esto, debes hacerle frente y aceptarlo como hombre, si es que lo eres.

—Ella me corresponde, Natalia. Y no puedo regresar, iría contra mi orgullo…

—Siempre lo supe—sonríe condescendiente—Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que pongas tu cabeza en orden, pero recuérdalo, no puedes huir por siempre.

Aun tomándolo de la mano le lleva hasta la sala y le dice que puede quedarse en el sofá, que es mullido y que no le dolerá nada al dormir. Va por unas mantas y Alfred se queda ahí, un poco avergonzado por el momento que le había hecho pasar Natalia, pensando si sus palabras tienen razón o no. Ella vuelve al momento con un par de mantas y una almohada con las que le prepara una cama improvisada.

—Natalia… ¿tu hermana no dirá nada?—pregunta

—Hemos… aclarado varios puntos entre nosotras estos días, Alfred—responde ella—sé que Katerina no se molestará, probablemente hasta se ponga feliz.

—Gracias por dejar que me quede.

—Solo duérmete—se retira y apaga la luz, pero se voltea en las escaleras y le dirige la palabra nuevamente—te agradezco por confiar en mí, Alfred, y recuerda que tengo una reputación que mantener, así que no debes decirle nada a nadie. ¿Entendido?

Él solo sonríe en medio de la oscuridad y asiente con la cabeza sabiendo que mantendrá a salvo el "secreto" de la verdadera personalidad de esa extraña chica a la que llamaba amiga. Su cabeza es un hervidero de cosas, la opresión de saberse enamorado de su misma sangre le asfixia más de lo que aparenta. De su bolsillo extrae un pequeño papel donde unos números están escritos con buena caligrafía. Duda, y arruga el papel, pero sabe que no hay salida y que como dijo Natalia no le será fácil huir. Desdobla el papel para marcarlos en su celular y llamar.

— ¿Si?—del otro lado la voz de Nicholas suena adormilada

— ¿Sr. Jones? —Traga saliva—Disculpe las horas… soy Alfred. Necesito que nos veamos mañana temprano, decidí que aceptaré su propuesta.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Madeleine despierta ya entrada la noche con sudor frío recorriéndole la frente y con náuseas. Corre al baño pensando en que no comió nada en todo el día, y que no sabía qué le causaba eso. En el lavabo se moja la cara con agua fría y observa su rostro, dejando correr el fluido viscoso que vomitó. Luce pálido y ojeroso, sin mencionar que sus ojos están hinchados y su cabello enmarañado. Suspira y a su mente vuelven como retazos de una película todo lo que le sucedió en el día, y no sabe cómo afrontarlo. No sabe cómo tomarse la agresión de Gilbert, y menos aún la repentina partida de Alfred. Dos lágrimas solitarias caen de sus ojos y van a parar a los baldosas del piso, pero no sale ninguna más. Probablemente ya había llorado todo lo que podía y sus ojos se habían secado. Sonríe macabramente ante el pensamiento y toma una goma para tratar de arreglarse el pelo atándolo. Fuera sopla un viento raro que mueve los árboles y las ramas del más cercano a la ventana; parecen como uñas arañando el vidrio y Madeleine cree que el sonido la enloquecerá si no sale de ahí. Su estómago gruñe, pero las náuseas no le dejan pensar en comida, así que decide bajar a la cocina en busca de agua para calmar la sed atroz que le asedia. Antes de ir, su celular suena bajo la cama pero lo ignora y busca sus pantuflas; el celular vuelve a sonar y recuerda las palabras de Elizaveta, así que cree que es ella y decide atender sin ni siquiera mirar el identificador<p>

—Sí, estoy bien, ve a dormir Elizaveta…

— ¿Madeleine?—la voz del otro lado no era la de Elizaveta, y se maldice a si misma por contestar cuando reconoce la voz de Ludwig del otro lado—soy el hermano de Gilbert…

—Es tarde para llamar… —contesta a la par que quiere colgar

—Lo sé… pero es importante. Gilbert… —ella se estremece de pies a cabeza al oír el nombre—Gilbert intentó suicidarse, se tomó una gran cantidad de barbitúricos

—Yo… Ludwig, no… sé que decirte… —hiperventila—

—No debes decir nada…—Madeleine puede escuchar sollozos y respiraciones agitadas— llamé para decirte que dejó una nota con tu nombre pegada en la puerta de su habitación, pensé que te importaría… él y tú…

— ¿Dónde están?

—Llegando al hospital. Está en coma…

— ¿Morirá?—pregunta sin vueltas

Del otro lado de la línea solo oyó silencio

* * *

><p>—Elizaveta… ¿no crees que es un poco tarde para que estés despierta?<p>

—Sí, Rod… —se muerde el labio—perdóname, ¿te molesto? No debí llamarte a estas horas.

—No. Estaba ensayando algunas partituras. ¿Quieres decirme algo?

—Es que no puedo dormir… y eres la única persona en la que confío

—Hay algo que te preocupa, puedo notarlo en tu tono de voz

—Es Madeleine… —termina por confesar—dime Roderich, si te confío un secreto, tú no le dirás a nadie, ¿no?

—Si me lo dijeras ya no sería un secreto, pero sí, no le diría a nadie. Lo sabes

— ¿Tengo tu palabra?

—La tienes

Se hace un silencio en la línea hasta que el austriaco vuelve a escuchar la voz de Elizaveta del otro lado.

—Madeleine me llamó hoy y fui a su casa… ella estaba muy mal, ¿sabes? lucía triste, herida. Me dijo que se encontraba así porque… porque Alfred se escapó de casa.

— ¿Huyó?

—Sí… y créeme, sé que el lazo de esos dos es fuerte, pero Rod… ¡creo que hay algo más detrás de eso! No sé qué es, pero… llámalo intuición femenina o como quieras, pero de que no es solo eso, no lo es—decide omitir lo de que los primos estaban enamorados, para no confundir más a Roderich que se había quedado callado por unos segundos—creo que tiene que ver con… Gilbert. Lo sé, algo me lo dice…

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que discutimos su relación con él?

—Dijiste muchas cosas

—Pero la que me interesa es una, en particular. Te dije que aunque no lo quieras, no eres su madre y no debes actuar como tal. Ella es tu amiga, comprendo que estés muy preocupada, pero debes ponerte en su lugar. Imagina que tu hermano menor huya de casa; estarías histérica y preocupada. Es solo eso cariño, si fuera algo más ¿no crees que ella te lo diría?

—Estás siendo muy frío con esto

—Estoy siendo objetivo, y en el fondo sabes que esa es la razón por la que me llamaste, querías que alguien desmintiera tus sospechas para poder dormir en paz.

Calla por unos momentos mordiéndose el labio pensando en que el otro tenía razón y quería escuchar que sus teorías eran infundadas para así poder dormir con tranquilidad

—Roderich… gracias. Es increíble como pareces leer mi mente… aunque, no logro calmarme del todo.

—No debes agradecerme, solo deja de ver fantasmas donde no los hay. Y ve a dormir, lo necesitas.

—Te amo.

—También yo.

* * *

><p>Baja corriendo las escaleras con la mente en blanco, no sabiendo exactamente qué hacer. Cuando llega al último escalón se encuentra con Roger, y para la marcha de inmediato, como impresionada por lo que ven sus ojos, y algo nerviosa por lo que sea que él pueda ser capaz de ver en los de ella. Roger está sentado en uno de los sillones del recibidor, completamente destrozado, a sus ojos luce algo más viejo que lo normal y los apacibles rasgos de su rostro se ven diferentes, como trastocados por una pena interna, diferente de la de ella, pero probablemente de igual intensidad. La casa parece enorme, y el pasillo se ve silencioso e interminable, mientras camina por él buscando las palabras correctas que decir.<p>

Llega junto a él y posa una de sus manos sobre su hombro, pero él no parece reaccionar. Su mirada está perdida en cualquier lugar y ella se pregunta si lucía de esa forma a los ojos de Elizaveta. Se sienta a su lado en el sillón y comparte su silencio hasta que él, con voz ronca, se decide a dar la primera palabra. Ella lo mira con fijeza y asiente con la cabeza, abrazándolo con fuerza deseando que toda esa marea negra que los cubría se disipase. Sobre sus hombros siente las lágrimas de su padre y su corazón se estruja con él. Roger acerca sus labios al oído de su hija y le pregunta con voz ausente

— ¿Ya sabes que se fue?

—Me dejó una nota… pero no me dijo por qué—responde suavemente mientras le observa—dímelo papá

—Se fue porque… porque descubrió que puede ser mi hijo—él también le mira—él y tú pueden ser hermanos, Madeleine.

El silencio de la habitación se hace más pesado y sepulcral cuando Madeleine se une a él tratando de comprender las palabras de su padre. No puede creer que sea justo que todo su mundo se empezara a desmoronar de repente, y en un mismo día. Ni un gemido, ni una sola lágrima salen de sus labios o sus ojos ante la noticia, y aunque en su interior quiere gritar no lo hace. Se aleja de Roger lentamente, sopesando que salida tomar aunque no ve ninguna. Su mente palpita la palabra que sus labios no pueden pronunciar, y se siente sucia. Aún más de lo que se sentía hace unos momentos. Al intentar levantarse y dar un paso, todo se le nubla y se siente desfallecer pero trata de recuperarse al tiempo que Roger le toma de la mano para mantenerla con él. Sin voltear, Madeleine le hace una pregunta, con la voz rota

— ¿Engañaste a mamá alguna vez?

—Jamás—responde con convicción

—Y… ¿alguna vez la amaste?—su corazón late a mil mientras espera la respuesta, ya que Roger se toma un tiempo para responder. En el fondo lo sabe, él jamás la amó, las pocas fotos juntos y los fugaces momentos cariñosos que ella recuerda lo dicen todo.

—Nunca la amé como ambos hubiéramos querido

— ¿Entonces fue por eso que se fue? Mamá nos abandonó porque trajiste a tu hijo a casa

—No fue por culpa de él

— ¿Y entonces?

—Fue por mi culpa—su voz flaquea—todo lo malo que nos ha sucedido siempre ha sido mi culpa…

—No hay sentido en llorar sobre la leche derramada papá. No creo… poder perdonarte esta mentira que me hace tan infeliz.

Camina de nuevo por el tétrico pasillo tratando de mantenerse en pie solo hasta llegar a la puerta. Sale afuera sin más abrigo que una chaqueta y algunas ideas en la cabeza. Roger corre tras ella pero un taxi vacío pasa cerca y ella le para subiéndose y dejando a su padre en medio de la calle. Le dice al taxista que vaya al hospital de la ciudad mientras se arrebuja en el asiento pensando en que no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo, ni porqué, solo sabiendo que necesita tiempo para poder ver a Roger a la cara sin querer matarlo por esconderle algo tan importante toda una vida.

* * *

><p>—Ludwig…<p>

— ¡Madeleine! Viniste…

—Sí, no pude quedarme ahí… sabiendo que él… —desvía la mirada sintiéndose fatal— ¿Dónde está?

—En terapia… dejaron entrar a mamá por ahora y el médico dice que podré entrar yo dentro de unos minutos, pero solo por un momento.

— ¿Su situación es delicada?

—Sus signos vitales bajaron al mínimo…—se abstiene de decir más, pues s voz suena quebrada por la angustia pero le tiende la nota en la que con la caligrafía característica de Gilbert ella puede leer su nombre. Ella la abre y lee con rapidez las cortas líneas que la componen para luego doblarla y guardarla en su bolsillo.

—No sé qué pudo haberlo incitado a hacer eso…

Ludwig le da una sonrisa rota y desarregla su cabello con frustración ante las palabras de la chica, que le suenan falsas, más que las de su hermano.

—No nos mintamos, Madeleine. Te dije que Gilbert era una persona inestable. Siempre ha sido así, y sé que lo notaste desde la primera vez…

—Lo sé, pero no veo razón para que esa inestabilidad… le induzca al suicidio—miente—no es culpa mía…

—No me engañas con tu comportamiento frío. Sé que ibas a estar con mi hermano en casa esta tarde—ella se estremece ante el recuerdo e instintivamente retrocede un poco para que no haya contacto alguno entre ella y él rogando porque él no sepa nada—algo en tu comportamiento me dice que no fue un encuentro grato, que esa es la verdadera razón detrás de todo…

—No… —responde ella tratando de controlar su respiración—y no quiero hablar de ello.

—Yo te dije que él tenía un lazo fuerte hacia ti… que era peligroso deshacer lo que ambos tenían de repente…

Ella le dedica una mirada asesina que hace que se calle antes de terminar la frase y ella continua en su lugar. Odia el tono de Ludwig, ese que le hace sentir como si Gilbert fuera la víctima ahí.

—No sabes lo que pasó, Ludwig… no podrías entenderlo. Él… probablemente nunca fue lo que yo pensé—ve a la madre de Gilbert salir de la habitación llorando y a una enfermera hacerle una seña a Ludwig sobre que podía pasar—oye, ¿podemos cambiar de lugares? Quiero entrar a verlo…

—N-no…

—Por favor, yo… yo me salí de casa sin avisar, y sé que ya no volveré. Solo quiero dedicarle algunas palaras… además, afuera hay un taxi esperando y no tengo dinero… ¿tú podrías…?

—Bien. Entra por mí y… haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Ella se levanta y sigue a la enfermera quien le pregunta si es un pariente, a lo que ella responde que es la hermana. Le dan una bata, gorro y mascarilla de protección y le dejan entrar durante cinco minutos. Sobre la camilla, y rodeado de muchos aparatos Gilbert luce más pálido de lo normal, y a sus ojos, muy indefenso. Un sentimiento de rechazo, repugnancia le invade y hace que quiera retroceder un poco, pero pronto lo supera al darse cuenta de que él no abrirá los ojos y no se moverá de esa cama. Se acerca a él hasta estar muy junto y observa sus finos rasgos completamente rabiada. Quiere golpearlo, pero al mismo tiempo lo envidia por haber sido capaz de tomar la salida fácil que ella era muy cobarde como para tomar. Con los dedos sigue las intravenosas que se conectan a sus brazos, y éstas inmediatamente le transmiten la sensación de que él quizá debía estar sufriendo aunque sea un poco. Algo le tienta a estirar las vías y dejarlo ahí sin fluidos. Aparta la mano y vuelve a fijarse en su rostro.

—Lo he pensado… —finalmente le habla y sonríe macabramente—y creo que lo mejor para ti será que nunca despiertes de esta cama, que nunca te levantes… que aproveches este sueño feliz en el que estás sumido. Sería mejor que mueras… dolorosamente, de una forma humillante, sintiendo la vergüenza de tu vida grabarse en tu muerte… pero las cosas no salen como queremos, y estás aquí, en coma, reposando en un apacible sueño mientras todo lo que llamaba mi mundo se desmorona a mi alrededor. Feliz de ti...

El chico respira suavemente desde la mascarilla y ella posa su mano encima, como intentando quitársela. Al último momento no lo hace y solo le acaricia la frente, con un sentimiento extraño formándose en su interior.

—Nunca he sido una mala persona, Gilbert… —con sus uñas trata de marcar suavemente la piel blancuzca del chico, pero no puede a causa de los guante de látex—no te amaba, al que amaba realmente era a Alfred, les mentí pero no me merecía lo que me hiciste… y no vale pedir perdón ¿sabes? nunca me creí lo suficientemente buena como para perdonar a nadie. No creo que seas la primera persona con quien lo intento. Ojalá nunca despiertes, y lo que pasó solo quede entre tú y yo. Nadie debe saberlo… que este sea el secreto que guardemos, sellado con el manto de la muerte.

Toma una de las manos del peliplata y la sujeta fuerte, levantándola a la altura de su pecho y luego soltándola con fuerza, divirtiéndose al pensar que quizá le dolería. La sonrisa que siente en sus labios le asusta a ella misma y no se reconoce en la persona maliciosa y vengativa que entró a la habitación. Decide salir antes de que sus ansias de castigarlo se conviertan en acciones, y ninguna lágrima le abandona al pensar en el futuro del chico.

Ella ya tiene sus propios demonios interiores que domar y un infierno de vida al que volver.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!<p>

Esto marca el fin de algo, lamentablemente el principio del fin de nuestra historia. Muchas incógnitas surgen, o al contrario, muchas son respondidas. No sé, solo espero que haya sido una grata lectura. En el siguiente capítulo nos espera algo interesante :)

¡Nos vemos ahí!


	20. Almas Grises

_**Almas Grises**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sueño<strong>

**Solamente sueño**

**Sobre otro lugar en el tiempo**

* * *

><p>Elizaveta y Emma golpean la puerta con insistencia cuando el tercer día de encierro de Madeleine llega. Están completamente desesperadas y preocupadas, más aún Eliza que conoce el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga cuando la dejó. Aunque no hizo nada malo le remuerde la conciencia el hecho de que la dejó sola, cuando probablemente la necesitaba tanto que ni siquiera podía decirlo con palabras. Se pone a gritar en el pasillo y a golpear la puerta blanca del cuarto de Madeleine con insistencia.<p>

—Madeleine, ¡tienes que decirme! Esto no es normal, hace días que estás metida en tu habitación, y... y el tío Roger luce como un fantasma. Por favor, si me tienes algún cariño—su voz vacila y su garganta se cierra producto del nudo que le hace la preocupación—háblame…

Emma llora de los nervios y también golpea la puerta. Decide hablarle, aunque tiene la experiencia de que sus respuestas son todas frías y sabe que no van a llegar lejos con ella de esa forma, al menos con ella siempre era así. Ve en Madeleine a la hermanita pequeña que nunca tuvo y desea con todo su corazón que salga de su encierro por cualquier motivo. Busca y rebusca alguna razón para darle, pero termina soltando la usual. Y Madeleine le responde rápida y fríamente como se había esperado.

— ¿Sabes acaso… que Gilbert está en el hospital? Ni siquiera has ido a verle…

—No me interesa…

—Ludwig… Ludwig dice que…

—Mierda, ¡te dije que no me interesa! ¡No quiero volver a saber nada, nada, nada de él! No quiero oír su nombre, porque me hace recordarlo… me repugna, me hace sentir… tan… tan… indefensa…

Las chicas pueden oír que dentro de la habitación se rompe algo. Probablemente un florero, o una fotografía. Ambas suspiran tratando de recobrar la calma que han perdido. Tratar con Madeleine últimamente se había vuelto igual que pisar hielo fino. Un paso en falso y podrías caer irremediablemente.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas de una vez que fue lo que te hizo…? Desde que te conozco hemos sido casi hermanas… veo que sufres… dime porqué… —Eliza se recuesta en la puerta deslizándose hasta el suelo y tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, cansada. Emma le abraza y las dos ya no saben qué hacer. Luego de la pregunta los minutos pasan y pasan lentamente, como si trataran de prolongar su tortura lo máximo posible. Cuando ya no tenían ninguna esperanza, del otro lado se oye una voz serena y que a un tono realmente bajo empieza a hablar

—Me violó. Eso fue lo que hizo… —solloza, dejándose caer y confesando por fin su dolor. Lo hace despacio, pero impregnando de odio sus palabras— confié en él, y me dejé llevar en mis fantasías, creyendo que la vida es como en las novelas de caballeros y doncellas. No pude hacer nada para impedirlo, y ahora me consumo en mi propio infierno, intoxicada con mi soledad, quizá loca… ¿Quién sabe? La Madeleine que era se perdió el día que fui a su casa, y descubrí que romper la inocencia de una joven es tan fácil como rasgar un pedazo de tela… ¿divertido, no? Probablemente pensó que para tenerme junto a él habría que maltratarme… descubrí que todo a mi alrededor es una mentira, que nadie me ama realmente y aunque no me lo digan, también sé que soy una carga muy pesada…

Emma se cubre la boca con las manos y un par de lágrimas caen de sus ojos, mientras que Elizaveta no puede creer que sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad. Se levanta y vuelve a golpear la puerta a medida que gruesas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

— ¿te violó? Ese hijo de perra, lo voy a matar, ¡te lo juro! ¡Ese malnacido debe ir a la cárcel! Ni todo el dinero de su familia podrá salvarlo, vamos tu familia también es influyente…

—Pero… pero… esto es muy grave… tu podrías estar embarazada, o… ¡peor! Tan dañada mentalmente como para no recuperarte jamás… deja que al menos le diga a tu padre… ¡ábreme la puerta! Llamaremos un médico… por favor, dejame ayudarte…

— ¡NO! No quiero que nadie se meta en esto, por favor… y menos tú. Lo que pasó fue… algo que quizá me debía pasar… y armar un escándalo, acusarlo y esperar a que lo encierren es algo que no podría soportar… ¿te imaginas? Verle la cara, soportar las preguntas de todos… ver sus caras llenas de lástima hacia mi… el rostro de… papá… terminaría por romperme de una vez por todas…

— ¡Madeleine!

—Elizaveta, Emma… les agradezco… pero ahora no quiero ver a nadie, ni que me toquen, ni que me hagan preguntas… quiero sanar mis heridas en soledad… compréndanme…

— ¡Esta es una absoluta locura!—grita Eliza, pero Madeleine le ignora

—Prométanme algo. Guardarán mi secreto, por nuestra amistad

—No, no jodas con eso. Es imposible… es mi… mi deber…

Todas callan unos minutos, procesando toda la información despacio tratando de hallar algo que les hiciera pensar que no era más que una pesadilla, o broma de mal gusto. El final, es Emma quien secándose las lágrimas rompe el silencio.

—Yo lo guardare, Madeleine. De mi boca nadie se enterará. Te lo juro te daré tu espacio y dejaré que soluciones esto como quieres… aunque me convierta en cómplice ¿vale? Pero… quiero que me prometas que saldrás de tu habitación… y… dejarás que… que alguien te ayude…

—Madd… ¿en verdad está bien esto?—dice Eliza, a la par

—Para mí lo está. Es lo único que necesito… —pueden oír que Madeleine exhala y queda en silencio por unos momentos— saldré, Emma. En algún momento… y, tú Eliza… ¿lo prometes?

—De acuerdo, no… no se lo diré a nadie.

Madeleine sonríe tristemente y posa una mano sobre la puerta.

—Gracias chicas…

* * *

><p>Alfred contempla el paisaje cambiante a través de la ventana con el rostro tan serio que parece que la frente se le dividirá en dos. Nicholas, a su lado piensa que debe ser muy fuerte lo que sucedió en casa de Roger como para que él no quisiera dirigirle la palabra en las tres horas que llevaban juntos en el auto. Una canción pegadiza suena en la emisora que a ninguno de los dos le gusta, pero se abstienen de comentar, uno por apatía y el otro por temor. El día se perfila tormentoso por los relámpagos que se pueden ver a lo lejos y una neblina misteriosa parece inundar el ambiente.<p>

A Alfred le parece que todo combina con su estado de ánimo.

En su cabeza se repiten una y otra vez como en una desgastada cinta los eventos de los últimos días, y con dolor piensa en Madeleine… su hermana.

Hermana.

Una triste palabra que debía aprender a tragarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Ahora se suponía que estaba empezando una nueva vida, yendo a sus "orígenes" con su verdadero tío, directo a la casa de los abuelos que creía no tener, y a los que no le apetecía en lo más mínimo conocer. En su mente eran algo difuso, como una mancha gris que no lograba esclarecer dentro de sus pocos recuerdos de los días con Emily. Cuando le dijo a Nicholas que estaba dispuesto a irse con él, lo hizo como un impulso repentino nacido de las ganas de alejarse de Madeleine para no hacerse más daño, de hecho, ahora mismo se preguntaba si es que fue una buena decisión. Su pecho le ardía en deseos de verle, y en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la escena de ese beso mágico y diabólico que habían compartido. Desea tener por lo menos alguna foto de ella a mano para conservarle fresca en su memoria, pero sabía que eso solo le haría más daño.

Era tan poco lo que había ganado, y tan fácil lo había perdido. Se sentía humillado y tomado por idiota, y por sobre todo no podía dejar de pensar en que las palabras de Natalia habían sido verdaderas; estaba mucho más enojado con Roger por el hecho de no haberle dicho la verdad y dejar que se enamorara de Madeleine, que por descubrir que eran hermanos.

Pronto despabila y ve que han entrado a una propiedad siguiendo una ruta empinada, y en la cuesta se veía una casa antigua, pero bella. Alfred fija sus ojos en ella por breves instantes antes de dirigir su vista a Roger, a modo de interrogación. Y el otro sonríe:

—Bienvenido a casa, Alfred.

Alfred finge una sonrisa por respuesta y cierra los ojos.

* * *

><p><em>Tiempo después<em>

_Es un mundo loco en el que vivimos, la línea de la salud mental es tan delgada, que es difícil establecer quien es "normal", y quién no. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién es exactamente normal? ¿Qué requisitos cumplidos hacen que una persona esté dentro del estándar? Cuando ves a alguien caminar y se comporta de manera extraña o ajena a lo que una persona "corriente" haría lo primero que se viene a la mente es "oh, pobrecillo, está loco" ¿qué sucedería si quien estuviera loco fueras tú, y no él? ¿Qué pasaría si lo que creemos que es correcto y lo que no están completamente al revés; nosotros vivimos en la locura, y quienes tildamos de enfermos son seres que han visto la luz a través del manto que se ha puesto sobre nuestros ojos? _

_La sociedad crea un montón de reglas que seguimos ciegamente sin tan solo ponernos a pensar el porqué, y si lo hacemos la respuesta que se nos ocurre es vaga, imprecisa "porque así debe ser". Me han sucedido muchas cosas por querer vivir de esa forma, y a veces me pregunto si es que no soy una chica cósmica, una mujer de otra galaxia paralela donde los humanos son humanos y las reglas no hacen que enloquezcamos, o nos volvamos tan normales que no podamos ya distinguir la diferencia. Quiero morir, pero tengo miedo del dolor del proceso… y nadie me garantiza que no habrá más sufrimiento después. He oído por ahí que morir feliz es la forma más deliciosa… ¿pero quién querría morir si está siendo feliz? Hay muchas formas de morir, sin embargo. Las personas que amaba me han abandonado ya… y vivo porque no soy capaz de apretar un gatillo, clavarme a mí misma un cuchillo o abrirme la muñeca. Estoy asustada, necesito que alguien me despierte de este sueño horrible que se ha hecho ya tan largo._

_Creo que debo estar muerta o algo así. Debo ser algún tipo extraño de zombie que en vez de cerebro se alimenta de lágrimas, sufrimiento y papas fritas._

_Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis desvaríos. Hacer esto es lo último que queda, después de que me he vuelto tan normal, o tan loca que ya ni al espejo puedo mirarme sin sentir remordimiento. Aunque sé que un día de estos dejaré atrás mi cobardía y abandonaré definitivamente el mundo de los vivos._

_-Madd_

Presiona enviar y la entrada del blog es publicada mientras espera que alguien le diga que es lo que piensa. No lo hace pacientemente, últimamente ya nada lo hace de esa forma. Sus largas uñas con esmalte desgastado hacen un sonido desagradable cuando arañan la madera de su escritorio que ya empezaba a tener marcas de rasguños probablemente porque ella hacía eso muchas veces al día. Un largo flequillo le cae sobre el rostro ocultando todo rastro de los bellos ojos que posee y la habitación está tan oscura que solo la débil luz de la pantalla del ordenador ilumina el lugar, acompañada con la de los relámpagos que de tanto en tanto fulguran en medio de la tormenta. Su cama está hecha un lío y todas las ventanas tienen puestas pesadas cortinas en remplazo a las que normalmente solía usar un tiempo atrás. En la puerta podemos oír toques, a los que ella apenas presta atención.

—uno, dos, tres toques—hija, ¿estás ahí? —una leve risa algo nerviosa, casi un suspiro sale de la boca de Roger—no sé por qué estoy preguntando eso, sé que estás ahí pero es una costumbre, ¿sabes? vengo de la estación de policía… fui a ver si el detective Sardy tenía algún tipo de información…

Ella se muerde el labio pero no contesta nada. Sus manos dejaron de moverse y la pantalla de su ordenador se apagó. Suspira y oye suspirar también al hombre detrás de la puerta. Esta rutina se repetía tantas veces al día que ya casi le era posible contar con precisión los minutos que le tomaban a su papá rendirse y regresar a su triste habitación. De veinte minutos, ya llevaba cinco.

Pero hoy Roger parece más decidido que de costumbre, como si tuviera algo más que decir a parte de pedirle salir de ahí. Vuelve a tocar la puerta tan fuerte y tan repetidamente que Madeleine se cubre los oídos con ambas manos y le grite algo que ni ella puede entender. Roger detiene los golpes y continúa hablando.

— ¿No quieres saber que dice Sardy?

El reloj deja pasar cinco minutos exactos hasta que Madeleine contesta. Menos diez minutos para que se rinda y vaya a dormir.

—Hace meses no tenemos noticias… —su voz suena ronca—a estas alturas ya ni me interesa lo que David Sardy tenga o no que decir sobre… _él_

—No has salido de ahí en dos meses, Madeleine… ¿en verdad crees que esto te hace bien?—Roger golpea la puerta con fuerza por lo que Madeleine se respinga—he sido comprensivo contigo, Dios sabe que sí, pero no me pidas que soporte más de esto hija… esto que vivimos es un remedo de vida.

—No me interesa. Ya no tengo una vida…

— ¡La tienes! Está corriendo por tus venas, roja como mi sangre, ¡tú sangre!

—Papá… —su voz aún ronca suena relajada, como en los viejos tiempos. Pero Roger ya no quiere creer nada—te agradecería si me dejaras en paz… realmente no tengo ganas de discutir lo mismo de siempre contigo. Saldré cuando esté lista

— ¿Y eso cuándo será? ¿Cuando tenga que sacarte apestando y dentro de una bolsa negra?

—Ella sonríe ante lo irónico de la pregunta—Serás el primero en saberlo, papá. Déjame sola

—Madeleine…

—Déjame sola Roger… por favor, tengo que estar sola…

Él calla y se resigna a una noche más de reproche y de sueño tardío. Observa la puerta con tristeza y se levanta del suelo, no sin antes pasar por debajo un sobre largo y marrón para que ella lo vea. Madeleine observa el reloj detenidamente: 20 minutos exactos habían pasado.

— ¿Viste la entrada del blog?—la rubia suena preocupada, su voz chillando un poco más de lo normal mientas intenta balancear su portátil en busca de la maldita señal de internet en su habitación. Del otro lado de la línea una castaña trataba de comprender, o de hallar un poco de sentido a las descabelladas ideas que Madeleine lanzaba al azar en ese lúgubre blog en el que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo según suponían ellas.

—Acabo de hacerlo—contesta—esta vez se tardó más tiempo… estaba empezando a temer que…

—Emma suspira del otro lado—Ni lo insinúes. Se me pone la piel de gallina de solo pensarlo…

—Estoy cansada de ir a su casa y hablarle a una puerta… es tan frío… ¡Madeleine no era así!

—Quizá si lo fue, Elizaveta… —responde Emma con pesar—quizá siempre fue así solo que las personas a su alrededor no le dejábamos caer, no dejábamos que su mundo de cristal se rompiera…

—Pero desde que Alfred se fue… ha caído tanto que… pienso que he fracasado en la promesa que le hice…

—Han pasado demasiadas cosas Eliza, no debes culparte. Sabes que ella siempre ha sido mentalmente frágil… le sucedieron muchas cosas desde que era pequeña esto no es tu culpa en lo absoluto…

—Elizaveta solloza y Emma desea no haberla llamado—No sabes cuánto estoy deseando que ese bastardo de Alfred aparezca de una buena vez y la saque de su caparazón… ella no ve que su padre está tan mal…

—Si al sr. Williams le llegase a pasar algo…

— Madeleine caerá finalmente tan profundo que nadie podrá salvarla…

* * *

><p>Estamos a dos capítulos o tres capítulos del final. Gracias por el apoyo chicas, son geniales.<p>

Estas vacaciones me sucedieron tantas cosas, malas y buenas que no tuve tiempo de subir esto que tenía escrito desde hace un buen tiempo. ¡Espero disfruten! Ahora me voy a leer todos los fanfic que tengo pendientes~ :D

Nos vemos.


	21. Mi dulce asesino serial

21. Mi Dulce Asesino Serial

…

**¿Soy yo lo que tu corazón desea?**

…

En el silencio sobrecogedor de la habitación vacía Alfred se revolvía en la cama que era demasiado grande para él. No estaba acostumbrado a lo que tenía en esa casa, y empezaba a extrañar con fuerza su habitación con la cama pequeña y sus miles de cómics esparcidos por todos lados. Esta habitación en cambio era fría y presumida, con enormes ventanales y al menos el triple del tamaño de una normal. Estaba empapelada de un aburrido color beige y todos los muebles eran de color oscuro. Había sillas y sillones tapizados en terciopelo y le pareció que era demasiado lujo para una habitación. No se sentía a gusto con las enormes cortinas blancas y menos con el aire antiguo que emitía toda a su alrededor.

Nicholas le había dicho que esa habitación había sido de su madre, y que luego de su muerte sus padres la habían "remodelado" a su estilo. Él se animó a preguntar como era antes, y Nicholas le dijo que no recordaba mucho, pero que era bastante luminosa, completamente blanca, llena de libros y con mucho espacio dentro, sin ese exceso de muebles del que gustaba su madre.

Alfred solo sonrió un poco al pensar que estaba aprendiendo un poco más de su mamá.

Ahora, contemplando techo sin poder dormir a su mente llegaban recuerdos fugaces que creía perdidos en su memoria. En particular, uno le pareció muy emotivo; se recordaba a sí mismo en brazos de su madre ambos en una reducida habitación, descolorida y un poco vieja. Emily sonreía y le arrullaba con la voz más dulce que tenía y el viento que entraba por la ventana le removía los cabellos haciéndole reír feliz.

Una lágrima cayó de la esquina de sus ojos al pensar que nunca había tenido familia. Pensaba en lo diferente que todo sería si estuviera su madre con él ahí, juntos… pero también algo le decía que su madre fue infeliz en esa casa, y el hecho de que por ningún lado de esa habitación había al menos una foto suya reafirmaba su teoría.

Se levanta de la cama un poco mareado por estar dando vueltas, pero cuando apenas siente los pies bien apoyados sale a explorar su nueva residencia como todas las noches. Ya lleva ahí dos semanas, pero desde que salió de la casa de Roger hacen dos meses. Su pelo ha crecido un poco, y una incipiente barba empieza a salirle.

Frente a él un largo pasillo alumbrado por luces tenues le recibe y camina por el con la mente en blanco, sin ninguna idea rondándole, solo por la curiosidad de saber que hay más allá de lo que era su nueva jaula.

Va directo al salón donde un enorme piano de cola descansa sin ni una mota de polvo sobre su brillante superficie. Siempre le fascinaron los instrumentos, pero creyó que era demasiado torpe como para tocar un piano, así que al ver su oportunidad frente a él levantó la tapa y pasó los dedos suavemente por las teclas. El sonido era suave, y las notas desordenadas, pero le llegaron hasta el nervio más sensible de su alma.

—Emily tocaba el piano. ¿Lo sabías? —

La voz le sorprendió, y dejó caer la tapa por lo que el sonido fue estridente y terminó por asustarlo más. Identificó la figura como la de su abuela y de inmediato retrocedió unos pasos como por inercia, ella le asustaba un poco. La anciana dama vestía una bata fina y el cabello que normalmente lo traía recogido estaba suelto. Tomó asiento en el banco del piano y lo levantó; deslizó sus dedos y de inmediato una melodía suave empezó a surgir del instrumento y Alfred se sintió sobrecogido por la atmósfera. Varios fueron los minutos en los que compartió ese momento con su abuela, y cuando la melodía cesó se encontró completamente desarmado frente a ella.

—Nunca la quise… —La mujer volteó y posó sus ojos oscuros sobre él que lucían algo extrañados, todavía sin comprender— me refiero a tu madre, Alfred…

El chico solo la miró en silencio procesando las palabras de su abuela que seguía con la mirada fija sobre él y sentada elegantemente en el banquillo del piano. Con una mano ella le indicó que tomara asiento en el sillón contiguo y él lo hizo, todo como un autómata, la mujer continuó hablando sin quitarle los ojos de vista.

—Siempre le envidié, es insano, pero es parte de mi naturaleza… desde que Emily nació he competido con ella de una forma desleal, y siempre parecía que me ganaba. Mírame, Alfred, ¿me parezco a ella? Mis ojos son oscuros, y mis cabellos también, el único rasgo que compartíamos era la piel blanquísima, pero todo lo demás lo quitó de tu abuelo. Desde que nació le envidié la atención que le ponían a ella y no a mí, y cuando fue creciendo le envidié su belleza, y que no se parecía en nada a mí. Ella era talentosa, más que yo y eso había llegado a molestarme tanto… cuando mí querido Nicholas nació, mi marido no estuvo conmigo porque ella era más importante para él. Soy una mala madre, lo sé y no me molesto en engañarme. No sé si llegué a odiarla, pero jamás pensé que un día vendría a llorar a mis pies y me diría que estaba embarazada. Fue un golpe para nosotros, sí, para mí también. Ella, la perfecta, la consentida… su padre quedó destrozado. Discutimos y la eché de casa como para asustarla, y no creí que se iba hasta que la vi salir con las maletas bajo el brazo.

Meses después naciste tú, un bastardo al que no queríamos ni ver, tu abuelo porque habías destruido la vida de su pequeña y yo porque no sabía cómo reaccionar. Nos hicimos a un lado y le rechazamos tan horriblemente… quien diría que estaría muerta y que su hijo bastardo estaría aquí en este mismo salón esta noche…

La dama calló y Alfred dejó caer una lágrima dolorosa que llegó al suelo sin pena ni gloria. La palabra "bastardo" en boca de su abuela le dolió como un cachetazo, y le humilló como nunca había pensado. No supo que decir, las palabras que no podía hilar se agolpaban en su garganta y se quedaban ahí, formando un nudo horrible, imposible de tragar. Su abuela le miraba sin ninguna expresión en la cara, hasta que empezó a hablar de nuevo

—Nicholas me contó que estabas viviendo con alguien, y que no sabías nada… —hizo una pausa en la que aspiró aire varias veces—él se siente comprometido con la causa de unir al hijo de su hermana con nosotros. No sé si eso sea lo correcto, ¿qué crees tú hijo?—Alfred no responde, shockeado por la repentina familiaridad con que le trataba y ella prosigue—de mi parte, creo que sería mejor que vuelvas a tu casa, después de todo lo es… Esta casa es demasiado triste como para que alguien quiera vivir aquí, y es mi pena y la de tu abuelo terminar nuestros días aquí. Deberías ir a vivir tu vida a otro lugar y olvidarte de estos Jones… sin duda serías más feliz. Tu madre lo fue.

El silencio se extendió sobre ellos, interminable, insondable. La dama se levantó y empezó a avanzar hacia él probablemente para irse. Alfred la tomó de la mano cuando ésta pasó cerca y ambos sintieron la frialdad del tacto.

—Solo… tengo una pregunta—Alfred murmuró— ¿me dejarías irme, así como así?

—Soy perceptiva, me he dado cuenta de que no estás a gusto en esta casa. Si tú quieres irte estoy dispuesta a ayudarte sin que Nicholas lo sepa…

Alfred asiente.

— ¿Abuela?—la palabra les choca a ambos, ella no dice nada— ¿M-mamá te dijo quién es mi padre…?

—Sí, me lo dijo todo… ¿tú no lo sabes? —enarca una ceja

—No…

— ¿Quieres saberlo?

—Dime quien es mi padre… y me iré de esta casa, no volveré a molestar nunca más.

La mujer sonrió compasiva por primera vez desde que él llegó y pronunció las palabras que Alfred pedía a gritos escuchar.

Minutos después, él se encontraba metiendo sus cosas en un coche que la mujer le dio y después de darle un abrazo tímido se fue de ese lugar con un destino marcado en mente.

…

—Hermano… no sabes cuánto te extrañamos… ¡dicen que saldrás pronto!—

Las palabras de Ludwig llegan a sus oídos y le suenan fuerte y claro como campanas en un día silencioso. Las cree porque vienen de él, y se emociona, pero también lamenta haber salido de ese hermoso mundo de sueños en el que vivía. La hermosa oscuridad que lo arrullaba contrasta demasiado con la brillante luz de la habitación con olor a alcohol y medicinas. Su madre está sonriente y por primera vez le da una sonrisa verdadera a ella. Su vena sensible parece despertar, pues le alegra que ella estuviera ahí. Alrededor de la cama puede ver a Ludwig, a su madre y a su padre esperando por él y se siente algo especial, por unos breves momentos, parece que su familia vuelve a ser la de antes.

Pero la realidad choca fuerte contra su aparente calma y lo que hizo se le presenta nítido y apremiante en la cabeza. Le tortura, le acusa y le reclama. Y llora.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntan preocupados y él responde con voz pastosa

—Si… ¿alguien ha venido?

—Francis y Antonio han venido durante 5 semanas seguidas desde que te internaste, ahora lo hacen días de por medio… —Ludwig luce cansado, como si fuera el único que velara por el todos los días.

— ¿Alguien más?

—Te refieres a…

—Madeleine…

Su nombre le duele en los labios y le quema la conciencia, pero se resigna y no deja entrever la vergüenza que siente. Escruta los ojos de ambos esperando ver un reproche o un atisbo de que saben a lo que él se refiere. Está seguro de que ella dijo algo… no iba a quedarse callada sobre algo como eso, ¿no? Seguro afuera debe estar un policía custodiándolo; dirige la vista hacia su muñeca buscando las esposas que le mantienen atado a la cama, pero ahí no hay nada.

Ludwig le mira un poco extrañado, pero contesta

—Vino el primer día… pero ya no ha vuelto.

—Ella… ella… —recuerda de pronto que ella pudo haber dicho algo que le comprometiera, y más que nunca desea regresar a su estado comatoso. Su pulso se acelera y ellos se preocupan

—Gilbert, tranquilizate… ella…

— ¿Te dijo algo?

— ¿Decirme que?

—Cualquier cosa…

—Nada…

Callan mientras sus latidos se relajan y se deja caer en la cama de nuevo, repentinamente cansado. Anhela esa oscuridad donde la conciencia no le pesaba horriblemente como ahora que era plenamente consciente de sus actos.

Ludwig les indica a sus padres que le dejen solo con él por unos minutos y ellos hacen caso, abandonando la habitación al instante. Él empieza a hablar.

—Madeleine no ha salido de su habitación en dos meses, Gilbert. Las cosas han cambiado un poco desde que entraste en coma…

— ¿cambiado…?

—Sí. Dicen que ella entró en un estado de depresión crónica y que no ha salido de su casa en meses, ya no va al colegio, ni ve a sus amigas… ah, y Alfred, su primo… se fugó de casa también en ese lapso de tiempo.

—No… No lo puedo creer… ellos eran, eran unidos…

—Gilbert… —Ludwig le toma de la mano y sus ojos azules le miran con insistencia— ¿qué fue exactamente lo que pasó entre ustedes?

Gilbert se exalta y el pitido de la máquina informa que su ritmo cardíaco aumentó de improviso. Niega con la cabeza y trata de calmarse. Ludwig no le suelta la mano hasta que él no le mira y pronuncia un "te lo diré luego" tan quedo que el rubio casi ni lo cree.

El silencio vuelve a caer sobre ellos, y el médico entró a la habitación pidiendo privacidad con el paciente. Ludwig abandonó la habitación mientras Gilbert era escrutado de rutina e inducido a un sueño narcotizado nuevamente.

Era mejor, ahí la conciencia no le molestaba, y las ganas de acabar con su propia vida no eran tan fuertes.

Solo tenía que dejarse llevar.

…

La noche cae sobre la ciudad como siempre y encuentra a Madeleine pegada a la ventana contemplando extasiada a la luna llena que ese día lucía más hermosa que nunca para ella. Su cuarto estaba lleno de bocetos de las distintas fases de la luna, y entre las hojas relegadas a veces aparecían también ojos azules perfectamente dibujados, u ojos rojizos que miraban insistentes. Temas recurrentes en dibujos que jamás nadie vería. Ella abre las cortinas lo más que puede y abre las ventanas de par en par. La suave brisa de la noche se pega a su piel y esparce sus cabellos. Por un minuto se siente limpia, sana, libre.

Pero sabe que no lo es.

Admira al cielo poblado de estrellas que lucen feas comparadas con el brillante astro que domina el cielo y recuerda sus clases de ciencias. La luna no sería tan hermosa sin la luz del sol reflejada en ella. No brilla por su propia cuenta, si no que refleja la luz, como si fuera felicidad. Lágrimas saladas y sin sentido se escapan de sus ojos mientras piensa en lo tonta que es separando a los demás de sí misma, recluyéndose en la sombría habitación y negándose a recibir la ayuda que necesita. Pero la vergüenza puede más que ella y se niega a decirle a alguien de cara a cara la razón de su encierro. Por las noches se siente una criminal al pedir con todas sus fuerzas que Gilbert muera y la deje respirar en paz un aire que se siente incapaz de compartir. Luego se siente mal por eso y deja de pensarlo.

Se ha vuelto una bipolar.

Sus manos abandonan la ventana y sus pies se acercan al balcón. Se sube y empieza a caminar sobre él, tambaleándose ligeramente y riendo despacito.

La idea de tumbarse a alguno de sus lados le agradaba demasiado.

…

Alfred conducía con rapidez por el camino que había recorrido hacía poco tiempo, consciente de que estaba rompiendo algunas que otras reglas de tránsito. Debía llegar, debía hacerlo rápido, ya.

Tenía que verla, tenía que estrecharle entre sus brazos y hacerle saber que ahora no le importaba nada, que estarían juntos pese a todo. Estaba dispuesto a pedir perdón por todo, y a quien fuera.

Pensaba en Roger, en los tiempos en los que fue todo para él y en la manera egoísta en que lo trató. Se imaginaba al hombre desgastado y sufrido, y no podía evitar pensar que Madeleine por lo menos la estaba pasando un poquito mal sin él.

No tenía información de ella pues había cortado comunicación con cualquiera que le atara a su pasado y ahora después de dos meses se arrepentía de su idiotez. Deseaba con ansias saber algo de ellos, su verdadera familia, y se reprochaba haber caído en las palabras de Nicholas y aceptado venirse a vivir con él. Le agradaba el tipo, sin dudas, pues era su tío. Le parecía que estaba hablando con la versión masculina y divertida de su madre, y era reconfortante no saberse solo en esta vida, pero la charla con su abuela le hizo pensar que no todo para ellos era color de rosa y que era mejor vivir en su linda casa con su hermana-prima-enamorada y su tío-padre que estar ahí, donde solo era el bastardo de Emily, un recuerdo amargo sobre un pasado plagado de errores y orgullo.

No está seguro de cómo van a recibirle, pero las luces de la ciudad más próxima le anuncian que su camino se acorta y que quizá estará con ellos lo más pronto posible. La información que le había dado su abuela había sido reveladora, y no importaba ya que destino tomaran las cosas con Madeleine; estaba dispuesto a estar con ella a pesar de todo lo que les separaba.

…

—Maddie… ¿podrías perdonarme? —dice y el corazón se le oprime en el pecho

—Sería capaz de perdonar todo, Alfred… —Madeleine le habla a la luna, mientras sigue tambaleante en la baranda del balcón—si solo estuvieras aquí… solo quiero una caricia más… un beso más y todo habrá terminado.

…

El viento le revuelve los cabellos mientras baja lentamente hacia el lado seguro, y cuando sus pies tocan piso firme se deja caer y recostar la cabeza en la barandilla, contemplando la luna extasiada lo que queda de la noche. De pronto no quiere dormir, pues sabe que está sola y tiene un pequeño momento de pánico en el que no sabe ni siquiera qué va a encontrar entre sus sábanas. Se niega a dormir, pues ni en sus sueños está segura; se estremece al recordar el sueño recurrente que le acecha entre parpadeo y parpadeo.

Las ojeras se lo demuestran, no podrá lidiar con eso sola por mucho tiempo más.

Quiere llorar, pero de sus ojos no sale nada, parece como si se hubiera secado.

Suspira.

¿Y si era una señal de que debía dejar de llorar?

Quería creer que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para abrir la puerta y enfrentar sus miedos. En su cabeza analizaba la distancia desde su ciudad hasta la ciudad que el detective decía en su informe.

Suspira de nuevo.

La espera a que algo suceda es demasiado tediosa.

—Madeleine—se dice a sí misma— ¿no será hora de que tú tomes los hilos de la puesta en escena?

Se abraza a sí misma.

Basta de ser el títere.

Quería ser el titiritero.


	22. Un poquito de amor

_22. Un poquito de amor._

…

_Creo que te deseo el bien._

_Un poco de cielo, pero también un poco de infierno._

…

Por un momento dudó si lo que hacía realmente estaba bien. Lo pensó dos veces, tres veces, hasta cuatro –cosa inusual en él- y se dio cuenta de que no era la salida adecuada, pero era una salida al fin. No lloró porque se dijo a sí mismo que era un hombre y debería asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, y que llorar no era correcto. Se taladró la cabeza pensando por qué esa pequeña y extraña mujer no le había dicho nada a nadie. Levantó las manos al cielo a ver si alguna señal se le presentaba, pero como otras veces, recordó las palabras de su madre que por una vez en la vida le parecían acertadas: "a veces pienso que Dios disfruta haciéndonos burlas crueles"

No podía pensar en una respuesta coherente, a no ser que estuviera muy avergonzada.

La culpa volvió a golpear su pecho con más fuerza hasta que en su cabeza recordó que la había abordado sin ningún tipo de protección. ¿Y si ella estaba embarazada? Se dejó caer con fuerza.

La idea, la el solo pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío le nacieran en la espalda baja y le atravesara el espinazo hasta la punta de los pelos de su cabeza. Él sería el responsable de traer al mundo un niño no deseado, y eso no le gustaba. Destruiría sus vidas, aún más de lo que ya estaba destruido. Pensó en su sonrisa y recordó sus palabras de ese día; ella jamás había sido suya del todo, y dudaba que alguna vez siquiera haya sido de alguien más que no sea Alfred. Recordó como se le iluminaba la cara al hablar de él y como siempre parecía estar pendiente de lo que el otro hacía. En ese momento había pensado que eran tonterías de adolescentes muy cercanos, pero ahora que sabía la verdad todo cobraba sentido. "Pobre Madeleine" suspiró con angustia.

Pobre Madeleine, se dice a sí mismo por segunda vez, le ha condenado a una humillación solo por un momento en el que perdió la cabeza.

Las vías en su brazo le lastiman, y los párpados siguen pesados. Vivir duele más que morir, y morir es la salida de los cobardes, o de quienes ya no tienen deudas en la tierra. Recordaba que hubo un tiempo que Ludwig le había dicho que hubo un tiempo en el que el suicidio de amor era tan admirado como practicado.

Pero él no podía pensar en suicidio nuevamente. Lo había pasado dos veces, una queriendo, otra casi sin querer, y a tercera no iba a ser por el amor que juraba tener hacia la mujercita de cabellos rubios.

Pero debía admitir que jamás había sido un hombre de agallas—Eres un cobarde, Gilbert—se dice a sí mismo— hiciste todo lo posible para destruirle la vida a la chica que querías…

El pequeño reloj de pulsera que colgaba del brazo de Ludwig quien se quedó dormido en una silla junto a él marcaba las dos de la madrugada.

Estaba decidido. Hablaría con Madeleine… y si ella no quería hablar… huiría. Se iría de la ciudad para siempre aprovechando una oportunidad que la vida le daba para rectificar. Se sentía una escoria, pero una parte de su cabeza, la que le auto preservaba, le decía que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Si ella le daba esa oportunidad, ¿por qué desecharla? Era un bicho, un raro, un renegado. Quizá su familia estaría mejor sin el si se iba y los dejaba ser.

Una ligera curvatura de labios acompaña a su pensamiento. No quedaba caso, vivir en esa ciudad ya se había vuelto un infierno para él. Estaba claro que era un peligro para cualquiera con esos ataques bipolares y la cantidad de medicamentos que tenía que consumir; un peligro para cualquier mujer lo suficientemente delicada, buena o crédula para vivir a su lado. Ya no quedaba sentido, no había razón… había estado al borde de la muerte en un periodo de tiempo muy corto y era evidente que ni en el cielo ni en el infierno le requerían por el momento. Era mejor ir a vivir la vida en otra parte, ahí donde no tendría que esconderse y donde lo único malo sería su conciencia en las noches.

Aunque incluso la conciencia, si no te mata en cierto momento, luego se hace tolerable y hasta la puedes olvidar.

En la mesita a un costado el celular de Ludwig era visible. Estiró la mano y lo tomó para luego empezar a escribir algo.

A pesar de querer ser un buen chico siempre había ignorado a su conciencia, así que este era el momento de cruzar completamente la línea.

De una vez por todas.

…

Madeleine Williams despierta sobresaltada por un toque fuerte en la puerta, y se encuentra recostada en la misma posición que la noche anterior. Desde hacía tiempo no se sentía tan plena de sí misma, tan consciente de sus miserias y de su estado físico que esa mañana. La brisa cálida entraba por la ventana que había dejado abierta y en la habitación se revolvía el aroma del encierro y la desidia. La mujer que le miraba en el espejo la señalaba acusadora, como diciéndole que era su culpa que ambas lucieran tan deplorables. Ella ignora a su reflejo, haciendo para atrás el flequillo desordenado. La persona del otro lado de la puerta vuelve a tocar insistentemente y ella termina por levantarse un poco desorientada. Se deja caer cerca de la puerta y se dispone a escuchar, últimamente había adoptado el hábito de arrastrase, gatear por la habitación en vez de caminar.

La persona del otro lado no dice nada, solo vuelve a tocar.

—Háblame, sabes que no abriré… —responde impasible

Tres minutos después, Roger habla con el tono de voz más seco que le había oído en mucho tiempo, y recordó brevemente las contadas ocasiones que él habló en esos términos, con tal voz.

Eran contados. Las palabras de Roger Williams traspasan la puerta y chocan con la resistencia de vidrio y papel disfrazado con motas de tigre de Madeleine.

—Hija… voy a abrir esta puerta. Lo quieras o no. He sido muy paciente contigo, Dios lo sabe. Pero necesitamos ayuda profesional para superar nuestros problemas.

—No lo necesitamos. _No lo necesito—la pantera herida hablaba._

—_Hija… —el cazador furtivo esperaba…_

—Papá… —susurra, pero Roger puede escucharla—me duele… duele mucho.

En el silencio de la mañana escucha la llave ser girada y al pestillo correr. La mano de Roger gira el picaporte y la puerta se abre después de dos meses. Madeleine Williams está sentada en el suelo exhibiendo todo el esplendor de su decadencia, y Roger también toma asiento en el suelo cuando entra. Sus brazos abiertos atraen a Maddie en un fuerte abrazo que termina por vencer sus barreras y un suave llanto escapan de los ojos de padre e hija. Maddie se esconde en el cuello de Roger y lo moja con sus lágrimas y sollozos. Roger se conforma con arrullarle y darle golpecitos en la espalda. La vista de su hija le sobrecogía el corazón. La mujercita de mirada fría que tenía en sus brazos era un pedazo muy pequeño de lo que había sido alguna vez su niña.

—Esto es mi culpa—la abraza con más cariño, con más fuerza—es mi culpa…

Madeleine niega con fuerza y se separa de él, para que sus ojos azules se encaren después de tanto tiempo. Él la mira y no puede creer los cambios operados en su pequeña. Su largo cabello rubio ya no estaba ahí, ahora los mechones dispares le llegaban a la altura de la mandíbula y un flequillo desordenado le cubría los otrora hermosos ojos. Su piel lucía mucho más blanca de lo normal, y estaba notablemente delgada.

— ¿qué le hiciste a tu cabello?

—Me lo corté—responde con voz impávida—me parecía demasiado a _ella_

Ninguna palabra sale de su boca en respuesta, pero dos lágrimas le dicen a Madeleine que su padre no está bien. No se le pasan por alto las ojeras y que su rubio cabello era mucho más blanco en algunas zonas.

—Hijita… —dice con cariño el hombre acariciando la cabeza de su niña extrañando el tacto suave de sus cabellos— ¿por qué creciste? ¿Por qué dejaste de ser esa niña que venía a mí cuando había una gran tormenta? Me siento tan viejo hija… y esta casa es tan vacía sin Alfred y sin ti… vuelve, vuelve a ser mi Madeleine… amor, necesitas ayuda, yo necesito ayuda también. No tienes que llevar tu dolor sola… sea cual sea ese, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte y enmendar mi error…

—Quisiera papá… pero me duele…

— ¿Qué es lo que te duele…? Dime, ¿soy yo el culpable? Perdóname por esconder tanto tiempo la ver—

—Papá—interrumpe—no es tu culpa, no eres tú… yo…

…_ya no puedo con esto sola… _

Roger la levanta y la carga en brazos saliendo de la habitación que había sido su encierro por dos meses. Madeleine se siente insegura por unos momentos y quiere gritar, arañar las paredes y volver adentro, pero siente los brazos de su padre alrededor y sabe que ya no puede escapar. Intentó recluirse y tratar de sanar sola, pero resultó peor de lo esperado.

La luz del sol tan brillante desde la ventana de la sala le hiere en los ojos pero se queda sentada ahí, como una buena muñequita sin causar problemas mientras Roger habla por teléfono desesperado y busca las llaves.

Ella lleva una mano hasta su cabello y lo toca, empezando a extrañar su anterior extensión, se separa el flequillo de los ojos, vuelve a ponerse sus gafas y su vista va a parar a un espejo distante que le devolvía el reflejo de una chica diferente a lo que ella recordaba. De pronto quiere salir, correr y respirar aire puro y creer que todo anda bien. Aún no cree que un incidente así pudiera haberle afectado tanto, pero también se da cuenta que no fue un incidente cualquiera.

En medio de sus pensamientos Roger aparece para llevarle nuevamente en brazos hasta el automóvil y enfilan rumbo hasta el hospital.

En su cabeza, al mirar la sonrisa de felicidad de su padre, se debate la cuestión de si debe o no debe decirle la verdad. En su celular que estaba en el bolsillo, el mensaje de Gilbert aun le daba escalofríos, pero debería encontrar una respuesta pronto.

—Papá… —su voz suena ronca y a través de sus lentes sus ojos se ven aguados— quiero ver a Alfred…

—Yo también cariño…

…

Las manos le sudan y le tiembla todo el cuerpo. La familiaridad del lugar le sobrecoge después de dos meses, que aunque es poco, relativamente también es mucho. Espera pacientemente que Eliza aparezca, recostado en la valla de la casona. El lugar le es nostálgico. Había acompañado a Madeleine muchas veces a esa casa, y había esperado otras tantas recogerla entre las flores del jardín, que le daban alergia pero que le parecían bonitas.

Luce casi como la suya —la de Roger, no la de la abuela— pero con la diferencia que era un poco más grande y había 3 ventanas más. En el jardín principal habían amapolas —las favoritas de Elizaveta, Madeleine había dicho— no puede evitar que su vista se dirija a la de color rojo intenso. Madeleine también ama las amapolas. Evoca los labios rojizos de su mujercita de ojos claros, y de pronto cierra los ojos bien fuerte, haciendo aspavientos para olvidar el pensamiento; no sabe de dónde le viene la vena poética.

La puerta se abre y detrás de ella una desarreglada Elizaveta se lanza sobre él. Lo envuelve entre sus brazos y lo aprieta fuerte, como nunca lo hizo. Él no sabe qué hacer, menos cuando escucha que la jovencita empieza a gimotear. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero una cachetada lo interrumpe. Los ojos antes cerrados ahora lucen abiertos, sorprendidos y grises de la sorpresa.

La cara le arde, mucho; cuando abre los ojos ve a Eliza con una expresión de enfado muy visible en sus ojos, a pesar de las lágrimas que los mantenían aguados.

— ¡Qué mierdas haces aquí!

—Gusto en verte, Elizaveta…

— ¡No me hables así!

—No dije nada malo…

Elizaveta se seca las lágrimas y toma a Alfred por los hombros. Sus ojos están fijos en los suyos.

— ¿Ya fuiste a ver a Madeleine? ¿Te disculpaste por desaparecer como un cobarde? ¡Regresa con ella!

—De hecho… Elizaveta… —desvía la mirada— aún no he ido a casa. Tengo miedo. Soy un cobarde.

Él sonríe, pensando en parte que lo hacía para no demostrar debilidad, y en otra parte ante lo intempestivo de las preguntas de Eliza. Seguía justo como la recordaba, directa al punto, aunque se sintiera como sentarse sobre brasas calientes.

Eliza suspira y deja los hombros de Alfred. Camina en círculos y su vestido se mueve al son del viento. Se acerca a sus amapolas y las contempla en silencio. Toma entre sus manos la más roja de ellas y la acaricia con sus dedos. Suspira de nuevo. Voltea hacia el rubio.

— ¿Sabes lo mucho que ellos han sufrido por ti?

—Me hago una idea. Yo tampoco he sido muy feliz que digamos…

—Me das pena, ¿sabes? Madeleine me contó lo que sucedió… en realidad, ambos me dan pena.

—…..

—Entiendo que te avergüences, que te duela… pero no es razón para abandonar al hombre que te dio una casa por tanto tiempo, Alfred. Ellos son tu familia, lo quieras o no… y Madeleine…

— Lo que me dijeron… —interrumpe—eso no es fácil de aceptar de un día para otro.

Elizaveta se respinga. A ella también le es difícil creerlo. — sé del parentesco que tienen… pero… ¿La amas?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿La amas?

—Yo…

—Si la amas, ve al Hospital General. Roger y ella están ahí desde el mediodía… Madeleine acaba de salir de su encierro.

— ¿encierro? —Se exalta. No había oído de eso, obviamente— ¿ella está bien? ¿Y…?

—Estuvo llorándote dos meses, Alfred… si yo fuera tú no perdería mi tiempo e iría a verla ahora, antes de que la Madeleine que conozcas se vaya por completo.

Eliza corta una de sus amapolas y se la da a Alfred. El solo asiente y corre.

…

—Hija…

—Papá, quiero ir a casa… no me gustan las agujas…

—Lo sé cariño, pero debes quedarte aquí, tu salud está algo delicada… sé que notas lo delgada y pálida que estás…

—Mi salud no está comprometida papá— tose ligeramente—lo que quieres es que un doctor me revise para saber si estoy loca o no…

—Hija…

—No me mientas papá

—Maddie, tú pediste venir, y aunque no quieras, igual te traería. Estuviste mal por mucho tiempo, y sé que aún lo estás… necesitamos ayuda de médicos, quiero saber si no te pasó nada serio aquí—posa un dedo sobre su cabeza—y aquí—y otro en su corazón—

Ella recuesta la cabeza en la almohada, dándole a entender a Roger que aceptaba. Cierra los ojos y le pide permiso para dormir, Roger le besa la mano y se va de la habitación despacio. Maddie no duerme, piensa.

Piensa que un piso arriba está Gilbert, y que todavía le tiene miedo. Cierra los ojos y ve un par de manos como garras agarrarse fuerte a ella y presionarla hasta que ya no tiene aire. Abre los ojos y la luz brillante del impersonal cuarto le alivia.

En verdad necesitaba desahogarse, contarle a alguien lo sucedido. Pero le avergonzaba tanto… ella, una jovencita decente, la mejor de su clase, creía que jamás caería en esas cosas, que era muy inteligente para eso… ni las novelas románticas, ni las policiacas que había leído en su vida le prepararon para lo que vivió. ¿Debería decírselo a su padre? Eso terminaría por derrotarlo, estaba segura. ¿Debería denunciar a Gilbert? Su parte coherente gritaba que sí, pero su parte insegura gritaba que no. Había pasado mucho tiempo… ¿qué pruebas podía tener ahora?

Y estaba el mensaje de Gilbert. Ese demonio perverso que se colaba a través de sus defensas como un gas venenoso y la asfixiaba lentamente dejándole la mente tan nublada que no tenía ganas, ni fuerza para pensar en algo. Su estado de shock le parecía patético, pensando que había podido ser peor.

Pero cuando cerraba los ojos, sabía que las manos que recorrieron su cuerpo durante el tiempo que había durado la acción, le habían robado la cordura, y que el incidente en casa le había robado el resto. Necesitaba decirle a alguien, contarle a alguien diferente sobre sus dolores y que le diera una opinión concisa. Sin duda sabía que necesitaba un doctor que le dijera si lo suyo era normal o estaba sobre-reaccionando ante una situación no tan fuerte.

Aspira fuerte y el olor a medicinas se escabulle a su nariz y llega a su interior. Observa a la ventana semi-cubierta de su habitación y ve pasar a una mata de cabello rubio demasiada conocida para ser real. Sabe que no puede ser… pero sus ojos no le engañaban jamás.

Alfred había pasado de largo su habitación.

Su corazón palpitaba como loco.

De inmediato se sintió lo suficientemente reestablecida como para quitarse las vías de la mano y abandonar la cama, buscando las pantuflas de enfermo bajo la cama y dando algunos pasos dificultosos llegó a la puerta.

Se sentía algo lánguida, sin duda por los sedantes anteriores, pero una extraña descarga de adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo y el corazón se le desbordaba en la garganta con la forma de un nudo infame que apenas dejaba respirar.

Abrió la puerta y agradeció a la Providencia que no había ni un alma en el pasillo a pesar de que eran horas concurridas en el hospital.

Dio pasos cortos, a todo momento mirando sobre sus hombros temiendo encontrarse al fantasma indeseado de su alter-ego burlándose de su estupidez y restregándole en la cara que no era Alfred a quien vio, sino a otro pobre desgraciado que pasaba frente a ella, ignorante de sus tribulaciones.

Madeleine caminó, rápido, lento, a tientas y medio escondiéndose de los residentes que aparecían de la nada en los pasillos. El aire acondicionado le erizaba la piel, y empezaba a sentirse algo cansado por efecto de las pastillas, pero seguía buscando al protagonista de sus desvelos en los pasillos asépticos e impersonales del inmenso hospital. Llegó sin darse cuenta al pabellón sur, bastante distante del suyo y cuando se dio cuenta ya no sabía en qué pasillo estaba y como volver a la seguridad de su cama. Le parecía inconcebible la idea de que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada y había imaginado el encuentro, pero no había ni rastro del ojiazul por el pasillo.

Una lágrima solitaria, no de auto compasión, pero sí de rabia contenida surcó su mejilla de porcelana al tiempo que un improperio salió de sus labios.

— ¡Alfred, bastardo, donde te metiste!

Nadie respondió su pregunta, pero cuando volteó un par de ojos muy azules, muy llorosos y muy anhelados se posaron en sus ojos igual de agitados

—Santa mierda…—

Alcanzó a decir mientras un torrente de lágrimas eran soltadas por obra y gracia del nudo en su garganta. Se lanzó en brazos del muchacho sintiéndose una mendiga recibiendo algo de gran valor. Sintió su anatomía entera pegada a la del otro chico, y se vio a si misma palpando cada centímetro de la cara adorada en busca de los rasgos que su memoria había reconstruido a la perfección en sus días solitarios. Él la veía muy distinta, y le dolía saberse el responsable —en parte—de su estado. La veía casi consumida, más pálida de lo normal, con los ojos más violetas que de costumbre y el toque final lo daban los mechones desordenados que eran el único vestigio de la majestuosa cabellera de oro de otro tiempo. Un beso en los labios, apresurado, pero tierno a su manera les entretuvo un momento. Las manos de ellas caían lánguidas a sus costados y las de él le sostenían de la cintura muy fuertemente. Sus labios se sentían fríos, pero deliciosos a su manera. El ímpetu del beso les robó el aliento y se distanciaron buscando llenar los pulmones y aclarar las ideas; ella avergonzada por su desfachatez, atormentada de pronto por el recuerdo del parentesco, y él sintiéndose libre por primera vez.

Alfred le abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, se impregnó de su olor mezclado con el de las medicinas y la amargura. Le acercó los labios al oído diciéndole palabras por las que ella había llorado meses queriendo escuchar; le juró cosas que ella creyó de sueños y le confesó algo con voz tan tierna y suplicante que ella se tapó los labios con las manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejándose suelta en los brazos del recién llegado, aplastada por la enorme impresión que las palabras del joven, acompañadas de febriles besos en la comisura del labio le habían hecho.

Ya más tranquilo la guió a un banco vacío al final del pasillo y la sentó sobre sus piernas, para poder mantenerla abrazada a él por más tiempo, y mejor. Ella no dijo palabra alguna, y se dejó llevar por él como una muñeca de porcelana, con los labios trémulos. No podía creer lo que él le dijo al oído.

—Decidí que _no_ me importa—le dijo—y llegué a la conclusión que nunca me importó en realidad… perdóname _Galia_

Madeleine ensanchó una sonrisa al escuchar el nombre por el que la llamó Alfred. Una fibra en su interior vibró de pura felicidad, pues creía que él ya no recordaría ese juego de niños que tenían en la casa del árbol, donde ella era _Galia_ y él _Bretaña. Sus años felices se deslizaron frente a ella, pero no pudo descifrar en qué momento exacto se había enamorado de él. _

_¿Y si fue desde siempre?_

—Decidí que a mí tampoco me importaba al tercer día que desapareciste, Alfred Jones—murmura—dejé atrás muchas cosas… y tengo otras tantas cosas que no me esperaba que tengo que afrontar. Tengo miedo… muchísimo. Necesito contarte todo… pero quiero que me prometas algo…—extiende la mano y le enseña el dedo meñique que el entrelaza con el suyo

—Lo que quieras, te lo juro con la vida—otra vez la vena poética

—No reaccionarás antes de que yo decida que hacer… lo has prometido. Y con el meñique, si incumples tu promesa debes tragarte mil agujas…

— ¿Es grave?

Ella no contesta, y él entiende el mensaje. Madeleine se pone de pie con algo de dificultad y cuando Alfred va incorporarse ella lo sostiene en el banco por los hombros. Antes de que se dé cuenta con el puño le da un sonoro y fuerte golpazo en la mejilla. Del labio de Alfred corre un hilillo de sangre rojísima y él la mira atónito, no entendiendo nada y sintiendo un dolor punzante y radiante en la mandíbula.

—No pensaste que te iba a perdonar sin más, sin ni siquiera un tirón de orejas, ¿verdad?—ella se sonríe con una mueca maliciosa y Alfred la mira boquiabierto tratando de encontrar a su Maddie en el revoltijo llamado Madeleine que tenía en frente—te lloré mucho, sí, no olvido lo que me hiciste pasar…

Lo toma de la mano y se sienta nuevamente, pero esta vez a su lado. Ahora el efecto de las pastillas está lejos, y se siente más lucida y dueña de si misma que al principio.

—Eres la primera persona a quien le cuento esto por voluntad propia…

Y de sus labios sale el relato de la mañana del fatídico día, dos meses, una semana tres días atrás.

…

Me demoré muchísimo. Si alguien me sigue leyendo, ¡gracias por hacerlo! ¿Dejas review?

Altamente inspirado por mis humores cambiantes de estas semanas, sé que hay errores que se me escaparon al escrutinio, como siempre porque es tarde y tengo mucho sueño, pero ojalá hayan disfrutado la lectura.

¡Me voy! Es súper tarde y necesito empezar a leer mis fics pendientes mañana

Las quiero~


	23. Confesiones

23. Confesiones

* * *

><p><em>Puedes tener una gran casa y un automóvil muy rápido, puedes huir, pero no irás lejos. Ahora soy mejor hombre de lo que fui en aquel día.<em>

* * *

><p>Él la mira, pero sus ojos realmente no se fijan en ella, están lejos, la traspasan y se pierden la pared del fondo. Milagrosamente el lugar sigue vacío, y lo que lo tiene controlado es la voz suave de la mujer a su lado y la mano firme con que ella retiene la suya, como si supiera lo que exactamente le estaba pasando por la cabeza.<p>

Su sangre hierve a medida que la voz de Madeleine se torna más entrecortada y lo más duro de sus días sale a la luz. Por fin entiende ciertas cosas, pero una palabra que sale de los labios rosas de Maddie termina por romper su barrera. Se queda sin palabras, y sus ojos vuelven a ella para encontrarle, y sentirle, encogida a su lado y con una expresión dolida. Fuego recorre sus nervios y le toma la cara para levantarle la mirada al nivel de la suya. Observa los ojos violetas y ve en ellos dolor y miedo, pero ni una sola lágrima cae, y eso lo alienta. Se sostiene fuerte de la delicada mano de Madeleine; siente que si la suelta va a caer en la realidad de toda la mierda que acababa de contarle. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan bastardo? —Piensa para sí mismo—abandonarle en un momento tan difícil de su vida… se merecía más que un labio roto de parte de ella.

Le habla, le dice que le tenga la mano firmemente apretada hasta que se calme porque estaba dispuesto a irse ahora a hacer algo que quería, pero sabía que estaba mal. Ella se asusta y no suelta la mano de Alfred, le dice que se tranquilice, que piense las cosas con calma y que no haga nada estúpido; ya no hay mucho que hacer—dice ella—lo hecho, hecho está.

Alfred quiere replicar, pero ella niega con la cabeza y ambos quedan en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas y sentados en el duro banco del final del pasillo. Ambos recuestan sus cabezas en la pared y observan la luz del fluorescente que los ciega por un momento. Ambos no hablan, la quietud y el silencio del lugar después de la confesión de Madeleine sobrecogen e invitan a formar parte del paisaje, a no decir palabra alguna. Él siente el remordimiento y la culpa recorrer su cuerpo de arriba abajo como la hace rato lo hacía la furia. A través del tacto firme, pero a la vez tierno de Madeleine puede sentir lo tremendamente asustada que está ella. Voltea y la encuentra con los ojos cerrados, como un ángel descansando la cabeza en la pared. Una sonrisa triste se pasea en sus labios mientras recorre con el pulgar las vendas que sujetaban la vía que tenía en la muñeca, Madeleine se estremece, pero no abre los ojos; una sonrisa igual de triste aparece en sus labios y Alfred continúa su inspección.

Sus ojos van desde los pies, calzados con pantuflas de hospital, al subir ve sus piernas marcadas con un sinfín de moretones que antes no había ahí. Sube a su cuerpo cubierto por una fina bata de hospital que no disimulaba en lo más mínimo la delgadez en la que se encontraba. Examina su rostro y las ojeras de un ligero color violeta le llaman la atención; los párpados también lucen de esa forma. Y la ausencia de la brillante cabellera domina la imagen. Los mechones dispares igual le lucen bien, pero le dan la impresión de que frente a él hay una mujer diferente de la que recordaba, muy golpeada, pero sin duda más fortalecida.

Con la mano recorre la línea de su mandíbula y traza el camino subiendo lentamente hasta una de las mejillas, pálidas ahora, pero rosadas en otro tiempo. Ella sonríe ante el toque, pero como anteriormente lo hizo no abre los ojos. Alfred sigue su camino y con la punta de los dedos traza la línea de su nariz y las ojeras bajo sus ojos, más los párpados y el cabello que cubría su frente. Baja hasta los labios y se acerca para dejar un pequeño beso en ellos. Madeleine abre los ojos y él le sonríe apenas.

—Perdiste mucho peso…—es lo primero que notó, y ahora ya es una más de sus preocupaciones

—Te sorprendería saber cuántas cosas perdí, Alfred… —murmura ella dándole un apretón a la mano de él—pero confío en que… recuperaré alguna de ellas…

Alfred cierra los ojos esta vez, tratando de hallar palabras adecuadas.

—Me veo tentado a romper mi promesa Madeleine… no sabes cuánto deseo hacerlo.

—Me lo prometiste Alfred… por favor… dejame pensarlo un poco más…

— ¡Ese tipo debe estar tras las rejas!—explota. Madeleine no suelta su mano, pero respinga de la impresión.

— ¡Lo sé! —solloza cuando se recupera de la sorpresa—pero no quiero hacer algo de lo que después me arrepienta…

— ¿Arrepentirte? —sisea—No te comportes como una niña Madeleine, ¡tú y yo sabemos que debiste denunciarlo ese mismo día!

— ¡No eres la persona indicada para decirme que me comporto como niña Alfred! —Se pone de pie de un salto— tú no puedes comprender… ni siquiera dimensionar la posición en la que estoy…

—Madeleine… yo…—Alfred luce contrariado, y Madeleine aún más

—No, Alfred. Escúchame… por una vez en tu vida deja de reaccionar guiado por tus impulsos, por favor, ponte en mi lugar… —vuelve a sentarse— ¿te imaginas toda la exposición? Veo venir un juicio muy público… papá es la mano derecha del alcalde, todos lo conocen… y los padres de él… oh dios, no quiero ni pensar lo en las preguntas, el horror de volver a explicarlo todo, el interrogatorio, las pruebas, los abogados… terminaría por destruirme…

—Madeleine… —la abraza— entiendo tu postura más de lo que crees. Yo… yo no puedo… ah… perdoname por ser impulsivo… pero debes darte cuenta de que no podemos callar esto. Tú requieres ayuda psicológica para vencer esta etapa… Yo te amo, y estoy dispuesto a estar contigo y apoyarte cuanto haga falta. Tú eres lo único que tengo que puedo llamar realmente… mío… y necesito protegerte, este es un impulso que no pienso reprimir… jugar al héroe es parte de mi naturaleza y esta vez sí quiero ser el héroe real. Quiero ser el héroe que te saque del pozo al que caíste…

— ¿Tienes idea de lo rápido que está latiendo mi corazón a causa de tus palabras?—ella recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de él, volviendo a entrelazar sus manos con fuerza

—Casi no puedo hablar del nudo en la garganta que me causas…—responde él con un apretón.

Ambos quedan en silencio nuevamente hasta que Alfred advierte que varias enfermeras y un doctor se acercan.

— ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? —murmura Madeleine más para ella que para otra persona. Alfred le sonríe.

—No lo sé Madeleine… pero por lo pronto, ahí vienen las enfermeras. Creo que debes regresar a tu habitación.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué hiciste qué?<p>

—Escuchaste bien, Ludwig. La violé—Gilbert no termina de pensar en lo que dijo, y Ludwig ya se le había lanzado encima.

Él ni siquiera se lo piensa dos veces, le planta un sonoro derechazo en la mejilla a su hermano mayor que cae del golpe a la cama nuevamente. Gilbert se lleva la mano al rostro, pero Ludwig lo toma del cuello de la bata y lo zarandea con los ojos brillantes de desprecio.

— ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?

—Suéltame Ludwig, me estás asfixiando…

—Esa es la idea, maldito bastardo —lo suelta bruscamente y se aleja hasta el pie de la cama. Sus ojos azules no se despegan de los de su hermano. Gilbert le mira con miedo y vergüenza, pero comprende que el silencio de Ludwig es una invitación tácita.

Él espera oír sus razones.

Gilbert se acomoda el cuello de la bata y en todo momento rehúsa la mirada de su hermano, concentrándose en un punto cualquiera del cielorraso de la habitación.

—No lo sé. Lo hice impulsivamente—sonríe para sí mismo ante lo idiota de sus razones— sinceramente no sabría decirte porqué lo hice. Aunque… en el fondo… sé que lo hice porque estaba celoso…

— ¿Celoso?—Ludwig se toma del cabello y da grandes zancadas hacia el otro lado de la habitación— ¡uno no va por la vida violando a sus parejas por los celos, hermano! No lo entiendo… Sinceramente no lo entiendo…

—Ella jamás me amo, Ludwig. Lo supe desde el principio… ¿qué podría querer una princesita como ella con un tipo problemático como yo? Escuché que Emma le dijo a Antonio que Elizaveta le había advertido sobre mí varias veces… y que ella estaba como… encaprichada conmigo, así como yo lo estaba con ella. Es evidente que jamás había salido con nadie además de Alfred, su primo, y me lo hacía notar sin darse cuenta. Ludwig… yo estaba celoso porque Madeleine ama a Alfred… y también molesto porque me había usado… sabes que yo soy inestable…

—No utilices tu inestabilidad emocional como escudo hermano. Eres un bastardo, no podías hacerle eso… ¿tienes idea por lo que habrá pasado?

—Yo…

—Ahora entiendo el comportamiento de Madeleine… —murmura Ludwig

— ¿Qué? ¿La viste?

—El día que te internamos la llamé y le rogué que viniera. Vino muy tarde… lucía pálida y llorosa… entró sola al cuarto donde estabas y se quedó un momento. Nunca más la vi…

— ¿Entonces no fue un sueño?

— ¿Sueño?

—Me pareció escuchar que Madeleine vino… pero como que en ese momento yo… bueno… no pensé que fuera real

—Todavía no puedo creerlo… eres un hijo de puta, con todas las letras

—Gracias Ludwig… por escuchar…

—Créeme, hermano—Ludwig se acerca a la cama—esto no se va a quedar así. Ignoro la razón por la que ella no ha hablado aún. Quizá esté avergonzada…

—Tú crees que yo… voy a ir…

—Si ella habla, sin duda irás. Y, Gilbert—se acerca a él y se asegura de que sus ojos no pierdan contacto—voy a declarar en tu contra si es necesario. Lo que hiciste fue la peor bajeza que un hombre puede hacerle a alguien más.

—Ludwig…

* * *

><p>Se nota a leguas que está feliz de verle. Cuando se recuperó del susto que le produjo la desaparición de su hija, reparó en él y lo abrazó largo y tendido. Un par de lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos al reconocer a lado de Maddie a Alfred, que tal como el hijo pródigo volvía a sus brazos después de una breve pero triste desaparición. Le preguntó dónde estuvo, que tal le fue, si estaba bien. Se sorprendió cuando él le contó que se había marchado con Nicholas y había conocido a su abuela. A Roger no le gustó la idea, pero no dijo nada. Alfred siguió hablando de muchas cosas, tratando de no despegarse en lo más mínimo de Maddie, a quien le colocaban de nuevo el suero en su lugar. Ella lucía cansada ahora, porque le habían inyectado algunos calmantes para que pudiera dormir bien antes de la siguiente pasada de los doctores.<p>

Alfred y Roger se sientan en los pequeños bancos acolchados que hay a un costado de la cama y no apartan su vista de ella. Roger tiene mil preguntas, y Alfred tiene mil respuestas para él, pero lo que les importaba ahora mismo yacía en una cama envuelta en mantas blancas, descansando plácidamente. Minutos corren en el reloj mientras se deciden a hablar de nuevo, aunque Alfred impaciente es quien decide comenzarla un momento después.

—Perdóname… no debí haberme ido así…

—No fue tu culpa… la situación nos forzó a ambos

—Fui un cobarde, abandoné a Madeleine… y a ti. Ustedes son mi única familia…

—No sabes lo… feliz que me hace escuchar eso.

Roger vuelve a abrazarlo, y esta vez Alfred también lo abraza fuerte

—Los extrañé muchísimo…

—Te busqué durante todo ese tiempo… Madeleine estuvo tan mal… por momentos creí que se suicidaría…

A Alfred se le cierra la garganta al pensar en tal posibilidad. Observa a Madeleine durante un momento y no tiene dudas que experimentó la idea de auto eliminarse varias veces. Algo en su interior se lo decía. Se volteó hacia Roger nuevamente y vio lo mucho que había envejecido en el corto tiempo en que todo sucedió. Arrugas eran visibles alrededor de sus ojos y lucia muy cansado, como si llevase el peso del mundo en sus hombros, igual que Madeleine. Alfred decidió que era el momento de decírselo, pues era ahora o nunca.

—Hay algo que debes saber… sobre Madeleine…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a… la verdadera razón por la que se recluyó en su habitación.

— ¿Cuál es la razón?

—Me hizo jurar que no te lo diría. Pero también me prometió que cuando despierte, ella misma te lo contará todo.

Roger piensa un momento, sus peores temores haciéndose realidad en su interior.

— ¿Es algo malo?

—Sí.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos nuevamente, pero esta vez era tenso e incómodo. Duró aproximadamente 20 minutos hasta que Alfred ya no se aguantó y se soltó de una lo que quería decir.

—Tío…—la palabra sonaba rara ahora—hablé con mi abuela…—esa también le sonaba rara

Roger se envaró de una forma tan evidente que Alfred se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberle dicho, pero siguió con su objetivo. Era vencer o morir.

—Y… ¿qué dijo?—responde Roger

—Me contó la verdad de las cosas… lo que sucedió en realidad con… mamá y… tú.

—Ah… ¿sí?

—Sí. Y quiero decirte tío que… que yo amo a Madeleine, y que voy a hacer lo que sea para que seamos felices juntos. No me importa nada, ni lo que fue… ni lo que es ahora… solo quiero pensar en un futuro con ella… contigo… con mi familia…

— ¡Alfred!

—No, tío—interrumpe a Roger y se levanta de golpe—no digas nada. Se todo lo que debo saber, y no voy a permitir que nada se interponga entre ella y yo nuevamente; no voy a permitir que me suceda lo mismo que te pasó con mi mamá. Madeleine me ama, y yo la amo a ella. No somos hermanos, tío Roger. Mi abuela lo confirmó, yo no soy tu hijo.

Una ola de alivio recorre el cuerpo de Roger mientras deja caer la espalda en la fría pared.

En el fondo él también lo sabía.

* * *

><p>Más rápido que el anterior :D<p>

Reviews ?


	24. End Of The Summer

**_NARRATIVA QUEBRADA!_**

* * *

><p><em>24. End Of The Summer<em>

* * *

><p><em>Tres años después<em>

* * *

><p>Abraza a la mujer que se encuentre frente a ella y trata de secar con cuidado las lágrimas que corren sus mejillas. Está claro que son de absoluta felicidad pero aun así todavía no puede sobreponerse a la terrible experiencia de verla llorar durante seis meses por distintas razones y a cada momento. Por fin estaba teniendo un poco de felicidad en su vida y lo mejor sería apartar todo tipo de sentimentalismos mojados de ella. El maquillaje que le hizo es bastante sencillo, sí, pero le queda a la perfección. Sus ojos delineados en un marrón cálido, sus mejillas con un leve rubor rosado y sus labios con un poco de carmín, dulce y angelical como ella misma. Su cabeza luce una coronita de flores silvestres, fina y delicada que sobresale entre los rizos rubios de su cabello, que empezaba a crecer y ahora le llegaba a la altura del mentón. Según ella sus pecas la hacen lucir idiota, pero para la otra rubia y para la castaña, ella no puede verse más linda.<p>

Su vestido le llega a los tobillos y es de un material tan fino, que Madeleine luce etérea, casi irreal. Con dos tirantes finos, la seda cae suelta por toda su figura, pero a la vez resaltándola de otras maneras.

Elizaveta sabe que su trabajo está bien hecho cuando Roger Williams entra a la habitación buscando a su hija y se queda sin palabras al verla. Las dos amigas de Madeleine cruzan una mirada cómplice al notar la cantidad de sentimientos que fluctúan entre ellos dos y deciden dejar la habitación, murmurando un "nos vemos abajo" y guiñando divertidas.

Roger agradece, y cierra la puerta tras ella para luego recibir en su abrazo a su hermosa hija, esa que ahora estaba a punto de pertenecer a otro hombre aparte de él. Todavía no puede creerlo; en su cabeza todo es muy reciente y sensible, pero en el fondo y cuando la mira a los ojos azules, sabe que ella está convencida, y feliz con su decisión. No la juzga, ni trata de exagerar su reacción frente a ella, recibe sus sentimientos no expresados como debe hacerlo, con una sonrisa en el rostro y el corazón hinchado de orgullo. Se sobrepuso, finalmente abandonó los fantasmas que la perseguían y dejaban que florezca lo mejor de ella misma. Había dejado de odiarse, y de odiar. Y se veía radiante a causa de eso.

—Eres la novia más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

—Eso es muy cliché, papá. Lo sabes, ¿no?—ríe y su risa suena a campanillas.

—Lo sé, pero es verdad—acomoda un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja ya aprovecha para acariciar suavemente su mejilla. Ella cierra los ojos ante la caricia—diré en mi defensa que no he visto muchas novias en mi vida.

Ella vuelve a reír y pellizca a su padre en el brazo, acción que permite que él suelte una risotada también. Toda la preocupación que había tenido las semanas previas se estaba disipando.

— ¿Él está abajo?

—Sí. Esperando.

Ella no contesta, se limita a observar el mar desde su ventana, la suave brisa marina revolviendo la tela de su vestido.

—Sabes que todavía estás a tiempo de escapar—tantea a modo de broma. Madeleine sonríe y toma su sencillo ramo de lirios en las manos.

—No quiero ser la novia fugitiva papá—le guiña un ojo— ¿bajamos?

— ¿Estás lista para dejar de ser Maddie Williams?

—Nunca estaré lista para dejar de ser Maddie Williams, papá—acaricia su rostro con ternura—solo que ahora seré Madeleine Jones.

Roger asiente y la toma del brazo. Abajo la marcha nupcial está a punto de empezar.

* * *

><p>La asistente social no apartaba los ojos de ella mientras trataba de explicarle a trompicones algo que le daba infinita vergüenza. Llevaba las manos a su cabeza revolviendo sus cortos cabellos, que ella misma había cortado. Por un momento extrañaba su largo cabello. Podía refugiar su expresión avergonzada en ellos, pero ahora no. La mujer frente a ella era amable y procuraba no hacer preguntas directas, pero ambas sabían por qué estaban ahí y el papel que debían desempeñar. Dolía, sí, pero era preciso.<p>

Papá y Alfred esperaban por ella afuera, y el mundo con ellos no era tan frío e insensible como cuando pensaba en lo que le había sucedido. Desearía cerrar los ojos y despertar por fin. Pero no podía. Esto era la realidad.

—Y… eso fue lo que sucedió—dijo por fin.

La mujer frente a ella la tomó de las manos. Ella se fijó en sus uñas, las llevaba cortas y sin esmalte. Eran unas manos cálidas y se sentían algo ásperas al tacto, como se sienten las manos de alguien que ha trabajado toda su vida. Se imaginó que la mujer debía tener hijos en casa, pequeños quizá, a juzgar por las ojeras no muy bien disimuladas por el maquillaje. Seguro era del tipo de mamá que adoraba a sus niños y aún después de una larga jornada de trabajo escuchando los problemas de gente desconocida todavía le quedaban fuerzas para preparar una cena deliciosa, lavar los trastes y contarles un cuento antes de dormir a sus niños. Arroparlos y asegurarles que nunca les pasaría algo malo mientras ella estuviera en guardia. Una lágrima resbaló de su mejilla.

Quería una madre.

* * *

><p>El doctor la dio de alta dos semanas después de que Alfred apareciera de nuevo. Le dijo a Roger que estaba sana con respecto a lo físico, y que incluso había ganado peso y no dudaba que se encontraba en una excelente condición ahora, pero que sin ayuda psicológica para superar los traumas no podría continuar.<p>

Roger aceptó las medicinas que el médico recetó y se dirigió a la habitación de su hija, listo para llevársela a casa. Se encontró con ella enfundada en un par de pantalones de chándal y una chaqueta. Parecía un pajarillo desplumado, se dijo a sí mismo, pero al menos le reconfortaba que ahora sus ojos reaccionaban cuando le hablaba, o que al menos probaba bocado y trataba de sonreír de vez en cuando. Él sabía que era difícil, rayos que sí lo sabía, pero el camino a la recuperación a pesar de ser lento empezaba así. Y lo que le mantenía con la certeza de que todo iría bien era que ella tenía a Alfred ahora, y él era su soporte en maneras que Roger no podía.

Todavía le incomodaba la repentina relación que habían entablado, pero por experiencia propia sabía que era mejor callar y disfrutar de la felicidad calmante que expedían ambos. Por fin la pesadilla se había terminado.

—Papá… quiero que vaya a la cárcel. Eso es todo lo que quiero—dijo con voz rota, sin soltar ni una sola lágrima. Sus palabras carentes de emoción, sorprendieron al agente joven que había estado recostado en la puerta. A Roger se le clavaron como estacas en el corazón.

—Haremos todo lo posible para que eso suceda, señorita—dijo el policía mientras terminaba de tomar sus notas.

Eso iría a juicio, estaba claro. El joven Beilschmidt ya estaba bajo custodia policial en su habitación del hospital y sus familiares habían aceptado los cargos, confirmándolos.

* * *

><p>El arrebato de llanto que siguió a la confesión tuvo un efecto tan tranquilizante en Madeleine que terminó por dormirse en el regazo de su padre, quien acariciaba lentamente su cabeza.<p>

Alfred salió, para no molestar en ese momento tan íntimo entre padre e hija. También tenía que hacer unas llamadas, así que se encontraba dando vueltas en círculo en la diminuta sala de espera del pabellón hospitalario.

Le carcomía las ganas de saber sobre la reacción de Roger, si como había tomado semejante noticia —si así podía llamarse— y qué es lo que deberían hacer de ahora en adelante. Le preocupaba muchísimo la salud mental de Madeleine, la vio muy fría, casi desconectada de la realidad al contarlo todo desde una perspectiva tan alejada, y con un tono de voz tan controlado que de no haber sido por el temblor de sus manos, él no hubiera creído que fue víctima de un hecho de tamaña naturaleza.

Otro punto a tratar era, indudablemente, en cómo terminaría la cosa con Gilbert. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era matar al infeliz, pero por otro lado sabía que no podía hacerlo. La culpa por saberse el causante —aunque indirecto—de lo que le sucedió a Madeleine lo agobiaba, y ni siquiera le dejaba pensar coherentemente.

En la mano llevaba el móvil de Madeleine, y luego de mirarlo durante largos minutos decidió que tenía que tomar parte de algo, cualquier cosa, pero debía que deshacerse del nudo que traía en la garganta. Encontró el número que buscaba e inicio una llamada. Se llevó el móvil al oído y esperó, rogando por que la persona con quien quería hablar le contestara el teléfono.

* * *

><p>La historia de Gilbert, hijo mayor del multimillonario matrimonio Beilschmidt recorrió los diarios durante semanas. El juicio fue seguido de cerca por la prensa y cuando el resultado se dio a conocer, no fue sorpresa para nadie. Había demasiadas pruebas en su contra, demasiados testigos. Pero había quien dudaba, había mucho dinero e influencias detrás de ambas familias.<p>

Fue condenado a prisión por una buena cantidad de años.

Los más optimistas aseguraban que conseguiría salir de la cárcel antes, por reducción de condena ya que se declaró culpable y no se opuso a su arresto. Pero todos sabían que la vida de Gilbert había terminado, al menos la vida que él esperaba tener.

El estigma de la sociedad estaba sobre él, y lamentablemente su conciencia también.

La frialdad de su celda pronto se le colaría en los huesos y quizás hasta en el corazón, de donde ya nunca podría ser expulsada. Gilbert solo recordaría de ahí en adelante la mirada inexpresiva de Alfred y Roger, y los ojos acuosos de Madeleine cuando esta le dijo: _"te perdono, Gilbert. ¿Pero puedes hacerlo tú?"_

No, sin duda no podía.

No en un buen tiempo.

* * *

><p>Camina lentamente del brazo de su padre por sobre la alfombra roja cubierta de pétalos que llega hasta un altar de cara al mar. La brisa salina la reconforta y la transporta a su realidad feliz.<p>

Voltea la mirada, y muchos rostros amigos le sonríen. Ella les devuelve el gesto, reconoce entre los invitados la cara fina y europea de Natasha Arlovskaya quien estaba junto a Toris Lorinaitis. Del otro lado, el profesor Bergman la saludaba las manos. También estaban Antonio y Lovino, sin apartar la mirada de su eterna enamorada, Emma.

Ambas chicas, Emma y Eliza eran sus damas de honor, y la esperaban en el altar, vestidas de verdemar. Pero ellas no eran lo más importante de la estampa. Lo que hacía brillar los ojos de Madeleine era el hombre que la esperaba más allá, erguido tan derecho que parecía una tabla. Se le notaba a leguas el nerviosismo, pero cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto toda su rigidez se disolvió.

Parecía comunicarle con la mirada un silencioso "tranquilo, estoy aquí. No voy a huir"

La ceremonia dio inicio cuando su padre la dejó por fin en brazos del novio y se retiró a su lugar, no sin dejar de observarlos ceñudo. Era su manera de decir, háganlo chicos, corran por su felicidad.

Los votos fueron sencillos, llenos de verdad.

"Te tomo, Madeleine Williams para hacerte una mujer feliz, llenarte de amor y ser tu roca todo el tiempo que me quieras a tu lado"

"Te tomo, Alfred Jones para hacerte un hombre feliz, llenar de vida nuestra casa y ser lo que tu quieras que sea por el resto de nuestras vidas"

El beso nupcial fue vitoreado.

Cuando voltearon a ver a los invitados, Alfred se encontró con el rostro de su abuela, quien le sonreía desde el fondo y luego de lanzarle un beso fugaz se alejaba de la multitud. Alfred le sonrió y se guardó el beso cerca del corazón. Había aprendido a perdonarla, pero sabía que lo mejor no era forzarla. Madeleine lo entendía. Entre la gente que los felicitaba también se encontraba Nicholas Jones, quien no trataba de esconder las dos lágrimas que había derramado.

Cuando felicitó a su sobrino, le dijo al oído: "tu madre esperó toda su vida por un feliz por siempre como este. Debe estar orgullosa de ti"

Alfred asintió. Él también esperaba que su madre se sintiera así.

* * *

><p>—Quiero que sepas que eres la mujer más importante de mi vida. Hoy más que nunca—ahuecó su vientre entre sus manos y ella sonrió ante las palabras del otro.<p>

— ¿Qué crees que sea?

—No estoy seguro, pero esto luce como si albergara a un gran varón—acaricio su vientre ligeramente abultado y ella empezó a reír. Jamás pensó estar en una situación parecida, menos con Alfred.

Sí, protagonizaba escenas así constantemente en sus más locos sueños, pero después de pasar sus horas más oscuras abandonada no pensó que esos sueños podían hacerse realidad algún día.

Pero se sabía feliz de que eso estaba ocurriendo de verdad. Se sentía rara, revuelta, pero llena de vida.

Ahora sabía lo que se sentía ser madre, aunque el pequeño ser que llevaba dentro aún no había salido. Les había tomado diez años de su vida aprender a ser así de felices.

—Te amo, Madeleine Jones—susurró él a su oído y ella se estremeció.

_También yo, _dijo sin palabras_. Ahora y siempre._

* * *

><p><strong>Finalmente, ha terminado. <strong>

**Son libres de aporrearme si no les gusta el final, pero meh, a mi me encanta. **

**:3**

**Gracias por el contínuo apoyo. Sin ustedes, no sería nada.**

**Nos leemos ;)**


End file.
